Unas Vacaciones diferentes Fic interactivo
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: 30/05/03, 7:04pm. Capitulo 12 listo!! (seis meses despues, que descaro v_v)
1. Capitulo 1

hola chicos y chicas!! les tengo una propuesta como ficcy de vacaciones que les parece hacer uno sobre nuestras vacaciones!!  
  
no exactamente así, quiero hacer un fic interactivo donde los personajes sean creados por los lectores y/o escritores, es decir ustedes(o sus personajes) van a tener la oportunidad de entrar al Digimundo en mi historia  
  
necesito que ustedes me manden información sobre el personaje que quieren hacer, puede ser bueno o malo y mientras más detallado mejor ok? ^_^  
  
1. Nombre  
2. Apodo o Nick  
3. Digimon acompañante  
4. Emblema  
4. Descripcion física y ropa que va usar  
5. Personalidad  
6. Algo más que quieran agregar  
  
Por ejemplo mi personaje es:  
1. Nombre: Linnda Francine Delatov Troy  
2. Apodo o Nick: Linn  
2. Digimon: el tipo de los sueños que sale con digitamamon (tengo que buscar su nombre)  
3. Emblema: sueños  
4. Descripcion: alta, delgada, ojos grandes amarillos, cabello castaño, viste shorts azules y blusa blanca siempre trae el cabello recogido en una cola alta.  
5. Personalidad:, adormilada, se la pasa durmiendo, no esta en lo que debe, una especie de Phoebe.  
6. Algo más que quiera agregar: es la mayor de todos y tiene 17 años. ^_^ me gusta se la mayor.  
  
Y si uno de ustedes quiere ser el lider -_-' digamelo porfavor, porque mi personaje no tiene la habilidades de liderazgo.  
  
Aqui tiene por mientras el primer capítulo, esta parte ocurre despues de la pelea con Malomyotismon.  
  
** LA VERDAD **  
  
Los 12 jovenes elegidos que conocemos se encuentran reunidos en una sala, todos se miran muy serios e inseguros de como empezar a discutir el asunto. Hasta que un temperamenta joven de cabello morado exclama  
- " como es que nunca supimos de ellos?"- Davis Motomiya adopta su clasica pose de 'vamos a golpearlos sin preguntar primero'  
  
- " siempre estuvieron observandonos y nosotros ni por enterados, eso me da miedo " agregó Yolei desconfiada.  
  
- " y pensar que pudieron habernos ayudado en lugar de solo ser observadores " dijo Cody al mismo tiempo que Yolei.  
  
- " supogo que ellos tuvieron suerte les tocó el trabajo fácil " sugirió Sora, tratando de tranquilizar a los jovenes.  
  
- " si el de pasear por el digimundo mientras nosotros estabamos peleando " respondió Yolei cruzando los brazos.  
  
- " como dije les tocó el trabajo fácil " repitió Sora en tono más débil, con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
- " que acaso no los escucharon? ellos nos estaban buscando, querian ayudarnos pero por algún motivo nunca logramos encontrarnos hasta ahora " - dijo Izzy pensativo.  
  
- " ¿y porque no lo hicieron cuando viajamos por el mundo? es decir, Matt y yo estuvimos en México" preguntó Ken  
  
- " tal vez lo intentaron, pero que caso tiene estar molestos por eso ahora? " le respondió Matt  
  
- "lo mejor será escuchar su historia, tal vez no venian solo de día de campo" concluyó Tai mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia una puerta, los demás lo seguían a corta distancia.  
  
Los niños elegidos de Japón entran a una habitación donde estan sentados varias personas que los miran entre soprendidos y admirados (tres o más miran a Matt con fanatismo al estilo Jun y el pobre Matt solo agacha la cabeza y voltea a otro lado).  
  
Tai observa la escena y no puede evitar reirse, pero una chica de ojos amarillos lo mira de la misma forma por lo que imita la actuación de Matt y pide a Izzy y a Ken que sirvan de traductores.  
  
" Hola, creo que ustedes querían contarnos su historia cierto? " pregunta Ken un poco inseguro.  
  
Los demás jovenes en la habitación se miran unos a otros como decidiendo quien empieza a hablar...  
  
  
*** fin capítulo ***  
  
dejé de escribir porque de ahí en adelante necesito al que va a ser el/la líder, el siguiente capítulo va a ser desde su punto de vista, espero que salga algun valiente que quiera tomar el puesto.  
  
Ja!! 


	2. PERSONAJES

NOTAS:  
Primero que nada gracias por mandarme a sus personajes, me da gusto que les agrade la idea ^_^  
  
Y a BLADE D'ANCIENT sorry pero una chica llamada Kaori me lo pidió primero v_v lo siento mucho. Aun así me gusta tu descripcion del personaje y quiero agregarlo te parece?  
Gracias a Mi Koushiro Yamato por inventar a la villana de la historia!!  
Mil gracias a Hikaru por mandarme al primer chico para el fic ^_^ y a su hermana BLADE D'ANCIENT por el segundo chico ^_^ salvaron el día y el fic con esto!!  
  
*-* LOS PERSONAJES *-*  
  
Nombre: Mayumi Morikiyo Kaori  
Apodo o Nick: Yumi  
Digimon acompañante: nakumon  
Emblema:  
Descripcion física y ropa que va usar: Delgada, alta, ojos color miel con un poco de verde en el centro (ya se que es extraño ^^U) pelo corte escalonado y castaño claro (casi rubio). Si es que es un clima caluroso: mini de mezclilla, una polera corta sin mangas color lila y encima de la polera un chaleco del mismo color de la mini y unas sandalias cafes. Si es que es un clima frío: un blue jeans, zapatillas, y un chaleco lila.  
Personalidad: Alegre, aunque un poco histerica, responsable y muy preocupada por los demás, un poco optimista y siempre dando ánimos.  
Algo más que quieran agregar: Líder de la tropa goofy? auque dice que quiere ser personaje secundario, no líder del todo, entonces discute sus ordenes con Azael.  
  
1. Nombre: Natasha Sophie*Aiko  
2. Apodo o Nick: Nata-chan o Nat  
3. Digimon acompañante: Cocomon  
4. Emblema: Lealtad  
4. Descripcion física y ropa que va usar: Tengo los ojos cataños claros, el cabello del mismo color de los ojos y me lla por los hombros; la ropa: unos pescadores negros con una camisa que las mangas llegan por los codos y es blanca, tengo unos tenis grises y una gorrita de blue Jenan  
5. Personalidad: Alegre, simpatica, leal, guarda los secretos, atenta, pero no muestra mucho lo que siente, es algo impaciente(no como Mimi!)y no se que más^^U  
6. Algo más que quieran agregar: Si quieres me puedes hacer enamorada ;-)  
  
1. Nombre : Miyaru Tashibaky Miharu Tatebayashi  
2. Nick : Miyu  
3. Digimon acompañante : Mistiomon   
4. Emblema : Misterio   
5. Descripción y ropa : Estatura mediana, Ojos verde azulados claros, cabello color verde azulado oscuro hasta el codo (todos los días tiene peinados diferentes). Ropa...Pescador color jeans con una camisa blanca sin mangas con capucha.  
6. Personalidad : Misteriosa, orgullosa, discreta, inteligente, creativa y muy sincera. Siempre piensa antes de actuar. Si llegas a ganar su confianza, te mostrara su otra personalidad escondida (amigable, alegre y un poco loca). Se preocupa mucho por los demás aunque ellos no lo noten. Ella sería capaz de dar su vida por sus seres queridos.  
7. Algo Mas: 16 años de edad, cumple el 23 de mayo. Puede que este enamorada pero nadie lo sabe solamente ella.  
  
1.-Nombre: Lyn Lang SoraIshida  
2.-Apodod: Lyn-chan... perdon!! es ke me gusta ese nick!!!  
3.-Emblema: felicidad  
4.-D. fisica y ropa: Ojos negros, cabello negro y lacio, uñas pintadas de negro, piel blanca, delgada, chaparrita, ropa negra(pantalon y blusa de manga larga)... una chamarra con capucha (negra!!!) con la ke me tapo la cara!!! (voy a parecer la chica de las tinieblas!!)  
5.-Digimon: Calumon  
6.-Personalidad: Cambia de opinion y personalidad rapidamente, sincera, y cuando menos se espera, muy esperanzada.  
7.-Algo mas: ser la mas chaparrita!!! y la menor, como 12 o 13 años, algo por el estilo!!!  
  
1.Nombre: Kanya la rarotonga  
2.Nick:Kanya  
3.Digimon:Renamon  
4.Emblema:  
5.Descripcion: Es alta de cabello negro azulado y rizado, sus ojos son de color azul claro (tipo yue) y de tez blanca; viste jeans y una blusa que tiene enfrente un imagen de cartman y stan (de south park) disfrazados de lo chicos de harry potter.  
6.Personalidad:Es la más loca del grupo y a de las bromista, siempre esta dando consejos (ya q segun ella tiene mucha experiencia), pero en general es muy cooperativa con los demas, tambien es medio sádica en las peleas ya q no tiene consideración cuando de enemigos se trata o cuando han dañado alguien q ella quiera, en us pocos momentos de cordura, se le ocurren alguna q otra jalada para salir de la situación, siempre puedes contar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, tambien aunque parezca q todo lo toma a la ligera en realidad es muy responsable, pero ojo cuando le llegan sus momentos depresivos la neta se pone grueso....  
7.Algo más:Pues tiene un gran secreto q al principio no lo revela (pero q tiene q ver con ... es q aun no se la trama), es de la cd. de México y tiene 15 años, como es de la clase media alta al principio parece la tipica niña fresa chocante, pero no es así, le fascina la musica clasica y toca el piano, ella es la que le tira más grueso el can al Yamato.  
  
1. Nombre: ARIZU NARUGAWA Hikaru  
2. Apodo o Nick: AS'  
3. Digimon acompañante: WORMON  
4. Emblema: TENURA  
5. Descripcion física y ropa que va usar: ES ALTA Y DELGADA, DE CABELLO COBRIZO (NO DEL NARANJA COMO SORA SINO CARMÍ PERO MUY OSCURO CASI NEGRUSCO) Y RIZADO HASTA LA CINTURA, TEZ BLANCA( PÁLIDA) Y OJOS MIEL CARAMELO; LLEVA PUESTO UNA MINIFALDA NEGRA Y UNA BLUSA DE LYCRA EN ROSA MUY CLARO CASI BLANCA, BOTAS A MEDIO MUSLO (NEGRAS), CON UNAS MEDIAS DEL COLOR DE LA BLUSA, MAS ABAJO DE LA FALDA, OSEAN COMO UNOS 10 CM.; Y TAMBIÉN UNA BOYNA NEGRA.  
5. Personalidad: ES ALEGRE Y EXTROVERTIDA BRINDA APOYO CUANDO SE NECESITA, NO ES TAN LOCA Y SUELE ESTAR HABLNDO CON ELLA (TENÍA QUE HABLAR CON ALGUIEN NO?) SUELE ACOSAR A LOS CHICOS DIGIELEGIDOS (SOBRETODO A LOS "GÜERITOS"); Y LE GUSTA ADEMÁS, PONERLOS "NERVIOSOS".  
7. Algo más que quieran agregar: MMM NO SE CREO QUE ES TODO, BUENO QUE YA TIENES A UNA JUN, PERO SI SER TAN MOLESTA ^_^  
  
1. Nombre: GAD LEVIATAN Hikaru o Deva Himemiya  
2. Apodo o Nick: GAD  
3. Digimon acompañante: DIABLOMON  
4. Emblema: OSCURIDA  
5. Descripcion física y ropa que va usar: ES MUY ALTO,DE TEZ CLARA Y APERLADA, CABELLO GRIS Y OJOS ROJIZOS; LLEVA UN PANTALÓN NEGRO Y UNA CAMISA BLANCA MEDIO DESABROCHADA (UY CUERO!)UN COLLAR NEGRO (APRETADITO AL CUELLO CON UNA CUARZO MORADO)  
5. Personalidad: BASTATE PSICÓPATA CUANDO SE TRATA DE MATAR AL ENEMIGO, UN TANDO DESQUCIADO; CORTANTE CON LOS HOMBRES (EXCEPTO CON X PERSONA) SUELE HACER COMENTARIOS CINICOS Y SARCÁSTICOS, ES ALGO ASI COMO MATT PERO SEXY, CLARO, CON LAS CHICAS. ES SECO Y FRÍVOLO CON LOS QUE NO CONOCE, INCLUYENDO CHICAS, SOLO SE ABRE HASTA QUE LOS CONOCE, INTROVERTIDO Y POCO AMIGABLE, VA ALGRANO Y LE MOLESTA LA GENTE QUE ES PACIENTE.  
6. Algo más que quieran agregar: TIENE 16 AÑOS Y EN EL FONDO ES MUY TIERNO, LE TIENE MUCHO CARIÑO A ARIZU Y SUELE DEFENDERLA DE CUALQUIERA.  
  
1. Nombre: AZAEL CANFIELD BLADE D'ANCIENT  
2. Apodo o Nick: AZAEL  
3. Digimon acompañante: PUPETMON (EL TITERE)  
4. Emblema: ORGULLO  
4. Descripcion física y ropa que va usar:ES ALTO MORENO, CABELLOS LACIOS NEGROS, DESPEINADOS CORTO, OJOS FRIVOLOS DE COLOR VINO, ESPALDAS ANCHAS Y ESTRUCTURA FINA, AGIL, PANTALONES DE PIEL A LA CADERA, BOTAS MILITARES,UNA CAMISA BLANCA DE SEDA QUE PORTA DESABOTONADA, UNA GABARDINA NEGRA DE PIEL( AUN QUE HAGA CALOR ^^( QUE MISTERIO OCULTARÁ ¬_¬)).  
5. Personalidad: ES FRÍO Y CALCULADOR ES ENEMIGO-AMIGO DE GAD LEVIATAN, SABE LIDEREAR E IMPONE CON SU SOLA PRESENCIA, LE DA ASCO LA COMPASION Y AMA LA SANGRE,JUSGA DURAMENTE Y ES PERFECCIONISTA, ES DE POCAS PALABRAS POR LO QUE SIEMPRE DEJA HABLAR A LINNDA... SIEMPRE SE REFIERE A ELLA COMO "NIÑA", LA UNICA QUE LE CAUSA GRACIA Y LO HACE REIR DULCEMENTE ES LYN LANG, PUES CONSIDERA QUE CON BUEN ENTRENAMIENTO SERÁ ALGUN DÍA COMO ÉL,NO SOPORTA A NATASHA PERO HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR PROTEGERLA COMO A TODOS SUS "DISCIPULOS" (AMIGOS), ARIZU SUELE TRANQUILIZARLO Y ES LA REFERI ENTRE LAS RIÑAS DE GAD Y ÉL... MUY COMUNES Y FUERTES, A VECES LLEGAN AL HOSPITAL. ESTA CELOSO DE KANYA POR QUE LE ROBA LA ATENCION DE ARIZU, SIEMPRE EXIGE DEMASIADO A MIYU CREE QUE ALGUN DÍA PODRÍA SER LIDER...MIYU POSEE UNA VOZ HERMOSA Y A ÉL LE GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA DE SU BANDA DE ROCK, LE CAE BIEN...AUNQUE SIEMPRE CRITICA SU CABELLO, LE TOMA APRECIO COMO UNA HERMANA... ELLA CAMBIA DE PEINADO PARA DARLE GUSTO A ÉL.  
6. Algo más que quieran agregar: SUELE USAR MAQUILLAJE EN TONOS OSCUROS, TIENE UNA BANDA DE METAL ROCK, PORTA UN TATUAJE EN LA ESPALDA UN ANGEL DE A LAS NEGRAS, TIENE UN ARETA EN LA CEJA DERECHA Y EN LA LENGUA ASI COMO LOS LOBULOS PERFORADOS, SU RISA ES ESTREPITOSA... EDAD 17  
  
1.- Nombre: Jacqueline Silvana Carter Backer. Hikari XXI o Kari 16  
2.- Apodo o nick: Jackie.  
3.- Digimon: Salamon.  
4.- Emblema: Confianza.  
5.- Descripcion física y ropa que va usar: Es de estatura mediana, tez blanca, delgada, ojos verdes y llenos de misterio, cabello lacio, hasta la cintura, castaño con algunos mechones de cabello pintados de rojo. viste unos jeans negros pegados, con una blusa color rosa de manga corta, y una chamarra negra que combina con su pantalón. suele estar con unos lentes negros.  
6.- Personalidad: Es una chica alegre, un poco tímida, le gusta mucho la música, en sus tiempos libres a ella le gusta tocar la guitarra y cantar, le gusta los deportes, pero lo que prefiere es la música. es una chica a la cual no le gusta mucho expresar sus sentimientos, y se sonroja de cualquier cosa, a la hora de pelear da todo lo que tiene y sería capaz de dar todo por proteger a sus seres queridos, ella es muy amante de la naturaleza y de los animales, y se lleva muy bien con su digimon, aunque tampoco demuestra abiertamente sus sentimientos con él, pero su digimon si que le tiene confianza y le dice de todo. es muy leal cuando de amigos se trata, pues ella nunca los traicionaría, es inteligente, pero muy impulsiva, siempre actúa antes de pensar las consecuencias.  
  
Nombre: Kouryuu Akuma Mi Koushiro Yamato  
Nick: Ao  
Digimon: mmmm Lady-devimon  
Emblema: confusion (con ello logra confundir a las personas y divertirse a su antojo)  
Descripcion física y ropa: una chica alta y muy blanca, de ojos negros, y cabellos rojizos como la sangre, estan largos hasta debajo de los hombros y los trae en un chongo alto, su rostro es sedocito y sus labios rojos carmin, tambien es delgada, sus ropas son, una blusa azul obscura con la insignia del ying y el yang grabada en el centro, un pantalon (no mezcliya, sino de esos aguadito sy padres con muchas bolsitas, es que no me acuerdo como se llaman -_-U) color negro, unos guantes tambien negros, (estilo los de ash de pokemon), una gabardina negra hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos negros con plataforma, y siempre llega con sigo un dige de una llave en su cuello y en la pierna derecha una daga, (estilo como trae lara croff las pistolas en tom raider)  
Personalidad: misteriosa y seductora (con ella logra atrapar a sus victimas), muy directa, pero nunca da respuestas siempre te deja con la duda, su manera de hablar y de tratar a la gente es algo fria, pero si les caes bien es buena onda, pero cuando alguien le llega a caer o tratar mal a ella o un amigo su manera de tratar a esa persona es demasiado fria. Por lo general no muestra sonrisas, su cara no lleva ninguna expresion, pero la mayoria lo interpreta por estar enojada, con sus ojos negros logra intimidar a cualquiera y con su mirada fria logra helar la sangre de su enemigo. Una vez que la llegas a conocer como amiga es muy buena onda, pero lo que jamás hace es contar su vida privada, eso para todo mundo sera un misterio.  
Agregar: pues es muy simpatica con las personas que les llega a agarrar confianza, ademas de que excelente amiga, pero jamás se deja influenciar por nadie, si a ella le gusta algo, digan lo que digan los demas ella hara lo que ella quiera y no los que los demas digan, y nunca se dejara afectar por las criticas o lo que piensen los demas de ella, ella es la unica que se puede hacer juicios sobre su personalidad, y con ello es muy dura con sigo misma, pero apesar de lo que le pase o lo que haga siempre ante los demas se vera imponente, cool y fresca, aparte de muy misteriosa y no olvidemos que en diente blancos no entran caries jejeje (sorry me afecto el calor -_-U) a lo que me refiero que con una dentadura bonita n_____n  
  
Nombre: Ryoky Mukamari Noriko-chan  
Nick: Ryo-chan  
Edad: 14 años  
Emblema: Inocencia (Blanco)  
Signo: Aries  
Posición: Niguna  
Digimon: (Inventado) Usaguimon, es un lindo digimon rosa en forma de conejito y tiene la misma personalidad hipéractiva que Ryoky; Digievoluciones: Yukimon (Nivel adulto), Koorimon (Nivel perfeccionado), Choowamon (Nivel mega)  
Ropa y apariencia: Mide 1.50 . Tiene el cabello corto (Tipo Shaoran) y fushia. Sus ojos son color azul grisáceo, de tez clara. Usa una playera de manga larga azul y, encima, una camisa rosa de manga corta desabrochada. Con shorts cafés y tenis blanco-rosa. Es de complexión delgada (La ropa le queda algo grande).  
Personalidad: Es un niño súperlindo y tierno. Lleno de energía y alegría. Es súpercómico (Lleno de caritas superdeformed) aunque algo infantil y consentido. Es algo miedoso pero con desición. Aveces tiende a que lo protejan. Sus pasatiempos preferidos son: Jugar (Sobretodo con Usaguimon), Cocinar (Mayormente para su kiobito Aki-chan [del cual te hablaré después]), comer, cantar y correr. Su personalidad a veces le crea problemas con los demás digidestinados y les hace creer que no está preparado para grandes responsabilidades, pero su infinita inocencia hace que lo perdonen. Tiene la gran facilidad de hacer mucho amigos. Se pone muy nervioso cuando su relación con Aki-chan sale de tema. Esta decidido a hacer todo lo posible para hacer feliz a Aki-chan y demostrarle a todos de lo que es capaz. Aunque no lo paresca, él es el más rápido y ágil del grupo. Lo bueno de este personaje: El puede lograr que hasta el más frío y cerrado del grupo muestre su lado amable. Lo malo de este personaje: Su completa inocencia (aveces ingenuidad) puede meterlo en algunos problemas o ser blanco de indirectas.  
Algo más: Sus colores favoritos son el rosa, el azul, y el naranja. Su comida favorita es la sopa ramen. Su mayor defecto es su ingenuidad y su confianza de todos.  
  
  
no se extrañen que constantemente les esté mandando e-mails para preguntarles mis dudas sobre sus personajes eh? solo quiero que me dejen algo más de información, hubo unos que si me la dejaron, de que 'mundo' van a salir sus personajes  
  
por ejemplo Linn es de Alamos, Sonora y ustedes pueden ser de otras partes. Ok, todo perfect mientras sean de México.  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	3. Capítulo 2

Notas pre-fic:  
- Los dos personajes que faltaban ya los mandé al capitulo 2.  
- Y ya hice las correcciones en los personajes, y lo siento por BLADE me parece que he alterado tu personaje  
  
*BLADE D' ANCIENT fulmina a LA MOSCA con la mirada *  
  
BLADE: estas destruyendo mi personaje!  
  
DARLA: *murmurando* si supieras lo que he hecho en otros fics...  
  
BLADE: que dijiste?! `_´  
  
DARLA: jeje.. ( ~_~U ) que, que lo siento mucho v_v  
  
BLADE: Y si te parece tan divertido porque no mutilas el personaje de alguien más?  
  
DARLA: Gomen, gomen nasaii!!  
  
*LA MOSCA se esconde detrás de su monitor (aunque no le sirve de mucho)*  
  
DARLA: pasando a otros asuntos, me disculpo porque este capítulo me haya quedado tan cortito al principio, pero no los puedo hacer más largo porque aun tenia muchas dudas sobre sus personajes...  
  
BLADE: Ahora nos quiere culpar a nosotros!!  
  
* LA MOSCA rie nerviosa *  
  
DARLA: Aquí está el segundo capitulo, corregido y aumentado!! (si se quieren saltar lo que ya habían leído están en toda libertad de hacerlo, le hice las correcciones que me pidieron, mas o menos, yo les voy a poner una seña para que vean donde comienza...)  
  
** LA VERDAD **  
  
...CONTINUACIÓN  
  
-" Hola, creo que ustedes querían contarnos su historia cierto? " pregunta Ken un poco inseguro. Los demás jóvenes en la habitación se miran unos a otros como decidiendo quien empieza a hablar.  
- " creo que mejor seré yo quien comience la historia" dijo una chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos color miel sonriendo mientras daba un paso al frente de sus demás compañeros...  
- " Voy a empezar por como llegamos aquí, a todos nos pasó de la misma forma verán...  
  
Los digielegidos los miraban con curiosidad su apariencia era muy diferente a ellos, como no podían entender lo que decían a excepción de Ken, Izzy instaló un micrófono que traducía lo que decía en una pantalla.  
  
- "Son un grupo extraño" le comentó Jyou a Mimi y a Sora.  
  
- "No se a mi me parecen tan normales como nosotros" le dijo Mimi observando entretenida a los nuevos digielegidos que estaban del otro lado de la habitación.  
  
- "Eso me temía" respondió Jyou con frustración.  
  
Yumi, la joven que había hablado primero se sentó frente al micrófono y comenzó su historia, los digielejidos japoneses observaban atentos la pantalla.  
  
  
** EL PRIMER DIA DE VACACIONES **  
  
Acabábamos de salir de vacaciones de verano, era el último día de clases y yo solo pensaba en llegar a mi casa y descansar un poco. Había planeado ir al parque por la tarde con dos de mis mejores amigos, ellos vendrían a visitarme más tarde. Pero pensé que mientras ellos llegaban podría checar mi correo rápidamente, como no había ningún mensaje nuevo apagué la computadora luego.  
  
  
Estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando la computadora emitió una luz extraña, volví a ver que pasaba porque pensé que no la había apagado bien cuando de la nada salió un aparato amarillo de la pantalla y se detuvo frente a mí. Yo lo toque con las manos y después todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Había luces de colores moviéndose a gran velocidad y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era yo la que me estaba moviendo.  
  
  
Al final terminé cayendo en un bosque y sobre mí había una especie de pantalla holografica de color amarillo que desapareció antes de que alcanzara a tocarla. El objeto que estaba en mis manos no dejaba de brillar y hacer ruidos, después los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y vi como varias columnas de luces bajaban del cielo y una de estas luces estaba cerca de mi así que corrí a ver de que se trataba. Llegue justo a tiempo al lugar donde llegaba y vi como las luces se convertían en especie de pantallas como la que había aparecido sobre mí y dos personas cayeron de esa pantalla, luego todas las columnas de luces desapareciendo. Me impresionó mucho ver que las personas que había caído de las pantallas fueran Gad y Arizu. Mis dos amigos que esperaba que me fueran a visitar.  
  
  
Estaba por preguntarle que si estaban bien cuando vi que detrás de ellos aparecieron dos criaturas una parecía un gusano pero la que me atemorizó fue una especie de monstruo con apariencia de guerrero que se aproximaba a mis amigos.  
  
- "Gad, Arizu corran!!" los dos voltearon a verme desconcertados  
  
- "Yumi? que haces en.. donde estamos?" me preguntó Gad confundido  
  
- " Atrás de ustedes" le dije temblando mientras retrocedía lentamente.  
  
  
Gad y Arizu voltearon a ver que me tenía tan alterada, y en cuanto lo vieron salieron corriendo detrás de mí porque yo ya llevaba les llevaba ventaja.  
  
- " esa cosa nos viene siguiendo todavía?" preguntó Arizu aterrorizada  
  
  
Y no se que fue lo que me hizo voltear a ver pero ya no vi nada así que me detuve  
- "creo que ya no"- cerré los ojos y me agaché para recuperar el aire después de la carrera. Y abrí los ojos de nuevo para ver que a mi lado estaba otra criatura extraña  
- " ahhh!!" - se me salió el grito de terror mientras Gad y Arizu volvían a salir corriendo esta vez yo iba detrás de ellos.  
  
  
Y nunca hubiéramos dejado de correr como locos hasta que nos encontramos con otras 5 personas que aparecieron frente a nosotros, lo único que pudimos hacer fue gritar otra vez y así lo hicimos hasta que por fin nos dimos cuenta de que solo eran personas como nosotros y nos tranquilizamos.  
  
- " quienes son ustedes?" preguntó un joven de cabellos negros que dio un paso al frente, creo que trataba de proteger a las demás chicas que estaban detrás de el.  
  
  
Arizu y yo nos miramos confundidas pero Gad dio un paso al frente y le respondió  
- "porque no mejor nos dicen quienes son ustedes primero"  
  
- " Oigan tranquilícense no tenemos porque pelear es decir todos somos personas al menos" intervino Arizu.  
  
- " y tu porque te metes?" le preguntó el chico de cabellos negros en forma ruda.  
  
- " hey no le hables así!" le contestó gritando Gad al mismo tiempo que Arizu decía:  
  
- " mi nombre es Arizu Narugawa" dijo la joven tranquilamente, me sorprendió mucho la amabilidad y decidí hacer lo mismo que ella, pensé que lo mejor era hacernos aliados, mientras más fuéramos podríamos enfrentarnos mejor a esas criaturas extrañas.  
  
- " y mi nombre es Mayumi Morikiyo, pero puedes llamarme Yumi!" le dije sonriendo al joven mientras le extendía la mano. El dudó un poco antes de tomarla y decir su nombre:  
  
- " mi nombre es Azael Canfield" dudó por un momento antes de presentar a sus compañeras "ella es Jacqueline Carter" dijo refiriéndose a la chica que estaba a su derecha.  
  
- "a mi puedes llamarme Jackie" dijo la joven sonriendo, tenía cabello castaño con mechones rojizos y sus ojos verdes se mostraban llenos de confianza y le extendió la mano a Arizu.  
  
- "y ella son..." Azael se detuvo sin saber que más decir lo que me hizo pensar que el tampoco las conocía aun, y de todas formas se preocupaba por ella, eso habló muy bien de el.  
  
- " yo soy Miyaru Tashibaky" dijo otra chica sonriendo ella también tenía ojos verdes, un poco azulados, personalmente me gustaron mucho y su cabello también era del mismo color de los ojos solo un tono más oscuro. Ella le extendió la mano a Gad, eso me hizo temer un poco, que tal si Gad no quería darle la mano? Pero el también me sorprendió  
  
- " mi nombre es Gad Leviatan" le dijo sonriendo y estaba a punto de tomarle la mano cuando otra chica se la ganó y lo saludó muy efusivamente  
  
- " Yo soy Natasha soy prima de Jackie! Me da mucho gusto conocerte Gad " Gad solo se ríe nerviosamente, la chica de ojos café claro obviamente le estaba coqueteando a Gad lo que me molestó un poco pero no dije nada y solo le pregunté a la ultima persona su nombre. La chica era pequeña pero vestía todo de negro e incluso su cabello y sus ojos eran de color negro, me recordó un poco a... Merlina Adams? Nah! Además hay algo en ella que me recuerda a mi..  
  
- " y tu como te llamas pequeña?" le pregunté amablemente  
  
- " mi nombre es Lyn Lang"  
  
- " que nombre tan extraño!" cuando dije esto me volteó a ver con una mirada muy seria "oh! Lo siento no lo dije de esa forma para que te molestaras en serio-"  
  
- " como sea, porque corrían ustedes?" preguntó Azael  
  
- " bueno unas criaturas nos estaban siguiendo y-" comencé yo  
  
- " en serio? " me interrumpió Lyn  
  
- " si y eran realmente horribles y-" traté de explicarles pero Lyn me interrumpió de nuevo  
  
- "pues a mi no me lo parecieron" me dijo mostrándome a la pequeña criatura que traía en sus manos " te presento a Calumon "  
  
- " hay que lindo!" Arizu y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo  
  
- " algo así le estabas huyendo? " preguntó Natasha burlona, a mi me dio mucho coraje  
  
- " no realmente, la cosa que nos seguía era enorme! " le respondió Arizu  
  
- " no importa el tamaño, son inofensivos " nos explicó Jackie  
  
- " el mío es Cocomoncito! No te parece adorable Gad?" continuó Natasha.  
  
- " quieres decir que cada uno de ustedes tiene uno?" le pregunta Gad con interés  
  
- " pues si, el mío es Mistiomon" dijo Miyaru mostrándonos una criatura que tenia una forma muy extraña  
  
- "no crees que luce un poco raro" le pregunté mirando al animalito con desconfianza  
  
- "que no te has visto en un espejo?" Mistiomon me respondió mostrándome sus, creo que esos son colmillos?  
  
- "hablan?" exclamé sorprendida  
  
- "en realidad nunca se quedan callados" exclamó Jackie dando un suspiro  
  
- " Jackie tiene razón" nos explicó un... títere?  
  
- " mi nombre es Pupetmon bella dama, y yo soy el digimon acompañante de Azael "  
  
- " ya veo y- como dijiste digimon? "  
  
- "así es como ellos se llaman"  
  
- "ustedes se llaman personas y nosotros nos llamamos digimons" me respondió una clase de perrito con carita adorable  
  
- "ya veo y tu quien eres?"  
  
- " mi nombre es salamon"  
  
- "que adorable!!" Arizu y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, otra vez, y nos inclinamos para acariciar a esa adorable mascota "y supongo que Jackie es tu compañera verdad porque es la única que falta"  
  
- " yo quisiera que mi digimon sea tan lindo como tu" Arizu le dijo a salamon, y yo asentí también lo que hizo que salamon se sonrojara un poco  
  
- " Saben que pienso, tal vez los digimons que nos seguían eran los nuestro"  
  
- " quieres decir que ese enorme digimon pertenece a uno de nosotros? "  
  
- " Supongo que sí "  
  
- " Probablemente le pertenece a Gad "  
  
- " Si además que yo no quiero tener algo tan feo como eso"  
  
  
*\* AKI CONTINUA */*  
  
Estábamos discutiendo estas tonterías cuando detrás de unos arbustos se escucharon ruidos que nos hicieron voltear a todos. Nos quedamos inmóviles por un momento, yo aun estaba insegura de si debería volver a correr pero me hice la valiente como supongo que hicieron los demás. Y lo que salió rodando fue otra chica de cabello castaño. Me acerqué para observarla con más detenimiento y me di cuenta de que... estaba roncando!!  
  
  
Todos los presentes parecíamos a punto de caernos para atrás de sorpresa.  
  
  
Detrás de ella los arbustos se seguían moviendo hasta que salió otra chica como si hubiera sido empujada. Levantó la cabeza para vernos por un segundo, sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción, su cabello negro rizado tenía reflejos azules por la luz... del sol? Me dio curiosidad por voltear a ver al cielo pero algo me distrajo, la joven se regresó a los arbustos y volvió a salir jalando de la mano a un niño, creo que de unos 14 años que tenía su cabeza agachada como si estuviera apenado o nervioso, no sabría decir. El si que lucía tierno! Ugh creo que esa no es la palabra para expresarse de un niño, aunque es la verdad! Su cabello de color fushia? obviamente era extraño pero caía de forma singular sobre su frente y lo hacían ver realmente inocente, también pude ver claramente que sus ojos azul-grisaceo mostraban un poco de temor y.. lágrimas? El estaba llorando? Pobrecito. Me acerque a el para preguntarle que le pasaba pero la joven hiper se interpuso tomando mi mano saludándome escandalosamente:  
  
- " Hola mi nombre es Kanya!! Estabamos ocultos detrás de esos arbustos, no sabíamos quien eran ustedes pero luego los escuchamos presentarse!! No crean que los estabamos espiando!! es solo que nos ocultábamos de una cosa que seguía a Ryo!  
  
- " Ryo? Y la lastimó?" - le pregunté un poco preocupada, asumiendo que Ryo era la chica que seguía tendida en el suelo. Miyaru, Lyn y Arizu se habían agachado para revisar a la joven. Para mi ella solo parecía estar dormida.  
  
- " Oh no! Ella solo está dormida, de echo la encontramos casualmente donde se nos ocurrió escondernos. No sabemos su nombre todavía.  
  
- "Ah!" - respondí incrédula. ¿Como es posible que alguien pueda estar dormida sin importar que tanto se mueva? - "entonces Ryo eres tú pequeño" - dije dirigiéndome al joven que parecía seguir sollozando.  
  
- " Ryoky Mukamari" - me respondió con voz un poco quebrada  
  
- "Lo que sea que te estaba siguiendo, te atacó?" - le preguntó Azael  
  
- "No lo que pasa, es que.. no se como regresar a mi casa" - fue su respuesta. Eso nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ninguno de nosotros sabía como hacer eso.  
  
  
El chico comenzó a llorar otra vez y Kanya comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda. Ella no parecía muy afectada por nuestro reciente descubrimiento, pero obviamente no le ganaba a la que seguía roncando plácidamente. Bueno no había caso en quedarse así llorando tampoco, teníamos que comenzar a buscar una forma de salir de aquí, estaba por expresarle mis pensamientos a los demás pero Azael me quitó, literalmente, las palabras de la boca.  
  
- "No tiene caso quedarnos aquí, creo que lo mejor es que busquemos alguna salida por nuestra cuenta..." - todos se veían tan confundidos obviamente no sabían que hacer, algunas de las chicas parecían que estaban a punto de llorar - "... primero debemos buscar si no hay más personas que hayan caído en lugares más distantes" - eso me parece una buena idea al menos, yo estaba lista para seguirlo. Si había alguien más aparte de nosotros, probablemente está muy asustado y confundido.  
  
- "espera un momento, entonces no crees que es mejor que algunos se queden en este lugar " - Gad?  
  
- No, no me parece correcto que nos separemos, aun no sabemos si corremos algún peligro estando aquí en el-"  
  
- "Digimundo" - Ofreció Puppetmon  
  
- " nosotros sabemos que no es peligroso, al menos no desde hace algunos años " - nos comentó Salamon los digimons, que habían permanecido en silencio por un tiempo, ahora nos estaban ofreciendo un poco más de información sobre donde nos encontrábamos. Yo aun no estaba convencida de que fueran tan confiables como aparentaban.  
  
- "Yo estoy de acuerdo con Azael" - comenté pensando aún en las demás personas que podían estar dispersas en el bosque llamado 'Digimundo'. Gad me volteó a ver como si lo hubiera traicionado - "pero estoy de acuerdo con Gad, en que no hay necesidad de que vayamos todos, es decir, ¿quien quiere cargar con la bella durmiente?" - Gad se cruzó de brazos sonriendo complacido  
  
- "Entonces yo voy a buscar contigo" - Miyaru y las demás chicas que habíamos encontrado con Azael se pusieron de pie a su lado.  
  
- "La idea es no separarnos" - alegó Azael  
  
- "pero no hay necesidad de que nos arriesguemos todos" - le respondió Gad  
  
- "y que te hace creer que este es un lugar seguro?" - fue la respuesta de Azael. El vuelve a tener razón en mi punto de vista.  
  
- "no nos ha pasado nada todavía o si?"  
  
- "TODAVÍA!!" - aghh me duele la cabeza, mas les vale que se detengan o voy a...  
  
- "Ya basta" - Arizu? Ella tiene un poco menos de tolerancia que yo, según veo  
  
- "Amigos míos," - les dije muy seria - "ambos tienen razón creo que deberíamos movernos de aquí, porque nada nos garantiza que sea seguro. Solo tenemos que dar una vuelta alrededor para buscar si hay más personas, para eso no necesitamos ir todos, solo que vaya alguien acompañado con una de esas criaturas y-" - pero otra voz me interrumpió de nuevo, más bien un bostezo  
  
- "Aggwwww" - la joven en el piso estiró los brazos y comenzó a tallarse los ojos - "Mamá, te pedí que apagaras la luz! Aun me duele la cabeza!!" - dijo. Un par de ojos ámbar se abrieron y nos miraron aun con sueño - "hola?" - nos saludó mientras se volvía a tallar los ojos y murmuraba - "pensé que ya había despertado..."  
  
- " Ojalá esto fuera un sueño" - dijo Gad dándose la vuelta y observando los alrededores.   
  
- " que quiere decir con que esto no es un sueño? Acaso..." - la chica comenzó y las demás muchachas se pararon a su alrededor y comenzaron a explicarle lo sucedía.  
  
  
Yo decidí voltear a buscar a Gad, parecía que algo había llamado su atención  
  
- " que sucede Gad?" - le pregunté mientras trataba de distinguir que es lo que estaba viendo  
  
- " creí escuchar algo" - me respondió muy bajito  
  
- " eh? "  
  
- " Algo está ahí afuera" - me respondió usando un tono de sospecha  
  
- "Duhh! Estamos afuera" - nos interrumpió Azael  
  
- "Nos están observando" - continuó Gad sin poner atención al comentario  
  
- " Crees que sea el digimon que nos seguía al principio?" - le pregunté temiendo un poco, aquella cosa era horrible y para ser sincera yo le tenía miedo  
  
- " No se "  
  
- " Vamos a ver y listo" - nos dijo Azael mientras avanzaba hacia donde se veía más movimiento, Gad lo siguió de inmediato. Pero yo lo pensé un momento antes de avanzar detrás de ellos  
  
- "Espérenme, voy con ustedes!" - les dije empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión  
  
  
Avancé rápidamente hasta que alcancé a Gad, le sonreí un poco. Volteamos al escuchar un ruido detrás de nosotros y vimos que los demás venía detrás de nosotros. Bueno al menos no vamos a estar separados. Gad dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar un poco más lento hasta quedar al nivel de Arizu. Yo seguí avanzando un poco más rápido hasta quedar al nivel de Azael.  
  
  
Algo me hacía sentir insegura acerca del paisaje, por fin había visto el cielo, y había visto que de hecho había un sol, pero se estaba ocultando rápidamente.  
  
  
La noche iba a llegar pronto al Digimundo. La oscuridad también. Ya era suficiente con mi fobia al monstruo del closet, y tenía que venir a un mundo donde solo había monstruos.   
  
  
Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar mis temores infantiles y me volteé a preguntar el nombre de la floja dormilona que venía al final de la ''fila'' junto con Jackie y Natasha.  
  
- " ¿y cuál es tu nombre?" - la chica levantó la cabeza flojamente, en verdad que era desesperante. Cual es su problema?  
  
- " Mi nombre es Linnda" - me respondió sonriendo - "disculpa si te digo esto, pero puedo sentir algo graciosos en ti" - que? De que está hablando - "tienes miedo"  
  
- "Uhmm, gusto en conocerte Linnda" - le dije ignorando sus demás comentarios y me di la vuelta. En ese momento me prometí evitarla lo más posible. Cual es su problema en verdad? si hay alguien extraña aquí es ella!  
  
  
Acababa de voltearme cuando vi una sombra que pasó detrás de los arboles a unos 4 o 5 metros de nosotros. Corrí hacia esa dirección sin pensarlo mucho, podía escuchar que los demás me estaban llamando, luego escuche que también llamaban a Gad y a Arizu, pero ellos no venían tras de mi.  
  
  
Me detuve un poco después, lo que sea que había visto ya había desaparecido. Kanya y Miyaru, se detuvieron junto a mi, ellas y el digimon de Miyaru me habían seguido. Volteé a todos lados y no vi nada. empezamos a caminar de regreso con los demás, yo venía con la cabeza agachada mientras Miyu no paraba de hablar diciendo lo irresponsable que era por salir corriendo sin decir nada, mientras Kanya me defendía alegando que quizás no tuve tiempo para hacerlo.  
  
  
No pensé que hubiera corrido por tanto tiempo. Al parecer así fue, el cielo se había oscurecido increíblemente rápido. Todo estaba oscuro y yo empezaba a temer. Aun no encontrábamos a los demás y Kanya ni Miyu no habían dicho nada por un buen rato.   
  
- "estamos perdidas" - anuncié tristemente.  
  
- "no, claro que no" - dijo Kanya sonriéndome - solo tenemos que esperar a que amanezca y seguir buscando mañana, estoy seguro que los otros van a hacer lo mismo - me dijo tratando de animarme.  
  
- "pero si no quieren esperar hasta mañana nosotros podemos ayudarles" - un digimon apareció frente a nosotros. Era de color amarillo y tenia marcas lilas por todo el cuerpo  
  
- "Renamon!!" - dijo Mistiomon alegremente - "me da gusto verte"  
  
- "alguien más me acompaña" - dijo y vimos una luz que se dirigía hacia nosotras, y se transformó lentamente en la figura de una mujer... con alas!  
  
- "Fairymon!!" - Mistiomon estaba saltando de gusto, probablemente son buenos amigos.  
  
- "es muy linda" - dije inconscientemente  
  
- "te gusta como me luzco?" - me preguntó el digimon-hada. Yo solo asentí y ella me sonrió y me dijo - "que bueno porque yo soy tu digimon acompañante"  
  
- "Ohaaa!!" - fue todo lo que pude decir  
  
- " y yo soy tu digimon acompañante, Kanya" - Kanya me sorprende mucho, es decir, tiene mucho valor en ella, nada parece alterarla. La chica solo saltó y le dio un abrazo a su digimon, ojalá que Fairymon no espere que yo haga lo mismo  
  
- "me da mucho gusto conocerte Renamon!! Sabes que tu también eres muy linda " - el digimon pareció sonrojarse. Estas criaturas tienen sentimientos. De alguna forma ese descubrimiento me hizo sentir más tranquila  
  
- "Renamon, tu dijiste que ustedes podían ayudarnos" - Miyaru le preguntó al digimon que aun lucía algo apenado  
  
- "bueno yo no, pero Fairymon tiene una técnica que les puede ayudar a encontrar a los demás" - dicho esto Fairymon voló sobre los árboles y comenzó a brillar desde arriba indicándonos el camino que debíamos seguir.  
  
- "bien y que estamos esperando!!" - exclamó Kanya alegremente y avanzó mientras jalaba del brazo a una muy testaruda Miyaru que prefería caminar a su propio caso.  
  
Yo caminaba un poco más atrás al lado de las criaturas acompañantes de mis ''recien-conocidas-sin-querer-amigas'' con una nueva opinión sobre estas criaturas, no son tan malas como pensaba, de hecho son geniales ya que pueden volar!!  
  
Claro yo aun tenía mis dudas de cómo iba a salir todo pero eso lo diría solo el tiempo, y en cuanto a lo que vi y me hizo salir corriendo en un principio... me pregunto si era Renamon o algo más.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
* LA MOSCA se apena un poco *  
  
DARLA: que? no les dije que iba a ser el doble o sí! Solo corregí lo que HIKARI me pidió y apresuré un poco para terminar con la presentación  
  
HIKARI: tanto escándalo para eso?  
  
DARLA: oye! me esfuerzo mucho sabes! cuesta trabajo levantarte de la cama arrastrarse a la silla (que esta a un lado de la cama) para ponerse a escribir!!  
  
HIKARI: como tu digas... oye y a que viene que ahora inventas diálogos con nosotras?  
  
DARLA: no me parece mala idea, además mi cabeza esta llena de menzadas que debo decir en alguna parte no?  
  
HIKARI: estas un poco tocada sabes?  
  
DARLA: lo he sabido por un laaargo tiempo  
  
  
*** ** ** ***  
  
El anterior Dialogo es, obviamente inventado por mi, ni BLADE D' ANCIENT ni su hermana HIKARI son tan agresivas como las hice ver, de hecho son muy agradables (me dio gusto haberlas conocido por el messenger)  
  
Por si no leyeron la nota la primera vez que subí este capítulo:  
* Si no les parece que Jackie y Natasha sea primas díganmelo por favor!!  
* Rarotonga me podrías decir de que se trata ese famoso misterio que guarda tu personaje? please!!  
* Kari16 en verdad me siento muy mal por confundir tu correo con el de Hikari!! Es que los nicks se parecen mucho!!  
  
Ja-ne 


	4. Capítulo 3

Notas pre-fic:  
- Son 12 personajes principales y 4 más que ustedes me mandaron después... eso hace 16!! ahora si que son demasiados para mí, por favor ya NO manden más porque me siento mal por no atender a los que quieren participar.. en serio lo siento mucho!!  
- A los que se les haya pasado, hice un poquito más largo el capítulo 2 y puede que no vayan a entender en que van sin no lee lo que agregué.  
  
* SORAISHIDA mira para todos lados *  
  
SORAISHIDA: Se podría saber que hago yo aquí?  
  
DARLA: mmm, no sabría como explicártelo...  
  
SORAISHIDA: ohh, esta bien, de todos modos, hay algo que debo decirte  
  
DARLA: soy toda oídos..  
  
SORAISHIDA: Merlina Adams? Qué carajos estabas pensando?  
  
* LA MOSCA comienza a silbar mirando para todos lados *  
  
DARLA: creo que este no es un buen momento para decirte que solo voy a poder agregar un personaje de los que me mandaste verdad?  
  
* SORAISHIDA le lanza la famosa mirada asesina a LA MOSCA *  
  
SORAISHIDA: Arrgggh... por tu propio bien espero que este capítulo valga la pena porque si no...  
  
* Aparecen gotas en la cabeza de LA MOSCA *  
  
DARLA: Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado... si no SORAISHIDA tiene mi cabeza... (se va murmurando: uuh que miedo!)  
  
  
  
** EL PRIMER DIA DE VACACIONES ** ...CONTINUACIÓN  
  
'... me pregunto si era Renamon o algo más.'  
  
  
Los digielegidos de Japón había sacado botanas y refrescos literalmente de la manga, porque en ningún momento habían quitado la vista de la pantalla. Estaban realmente atentos a lo que la joven decía. Para este momento, ambos grupos de digielegidos se había mezclado y todos, incluso los que ya conocía la historia estaban leyéndola como si no supieran que iba a pasar.  
  
- "mi garganta se secó un poco, podrían pasarme un refresco por favor?" - solicitó Yumi y para hacer énfasis coloca su mano derecha en el cuello.  
  
- " No, continua." le pidió Ken más bien casi demandándole que siguiera.  
  
- "¿eh?! Oye tengo la boca seca... amigos!! Compadézcanse de mí por favor! " - dice Yumi con voz ronca.  
  
- "¿en verdad no puedes continuar?" le pregunta Arizu sonando un poco más preocupada.  
  
- " ¿Es en serio alguno de ustedes quiere continuar de donde me quedé?"  
  
- " Pero es que tu lo haces muy bien..." - dice Lyn sin poder evitar el tono sarcástico en su voz.  
  
- " esta bien yo continuo" - dijeron dos chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
Los recién descubiertos digielegidos giraron los ojos y se prepararon para un clásica pelea...  
  
- "lo hiciste a propósito" - volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo- " ¡claro que no!" - la sincronía de sus respuestas sorprendía a los digielegidos japoneses, pero tenía aburridos a los que ya estaba acostumbrados a sus tontas peleas.  
  
  
Arizu y Kanya se levantaron y tomaron a los chicos de una oreja cada una  
  
- "¿ahora que dijimos que iban a hacer cuando un problema como este se presentara?" - les preguntó Arizu desesperada.  
  
- "resolverlo civilizadamente" - respondieron los chicos en coro  
  
- "bien, háganlo" - dijo Kanya y soltaron a Gad y Azael.  
  
Los dos chicos se sobaron la oreja un momento antes de ponerse un frente a otro con mirada amenazadora y volvieron a decir en coro:  
  
- "¡piedra papel o tijera!" - todos los digielegidos japoneses se fueron de espalda.  
  
- "Ja!!!" - gritó Azael felizmente mientras levantaba su mano apuñada como símbolo de victoria. Obviamente Gad había sacado tijeras...  
  
  
  
** COMO IR DE DÍA DE CAMPO (PARTE 1) **  
  
Que les pasa a esos tres, hace un momento Yumi estaba caminando a mi lado luego escucho que las demás la están llamando. Le pedí a Miyu y a Kanya que fueran tras de ella, tratando de que fuera un digimon con ellas en caso de que algo les pasara.  
  
  
Cuando me volteo y veo que Arizu y Gad tampoco están. Pero que gente tan inconsciente. ¡No puedo dejar a los más pequeños solos! Natasha se ofreció de inmediato para ir a buscarlos y yo me encargué de convencer a Linnda para que fuera con ella.  
  
  
Al final terminamos separados.  
  
Ahora espero que no pase nada malo. En todo caso, ya no sería mi culpa. Ellos se separaron porque quisieron.  
  
Pero yo les dije que fueran a buscarlos. Tal vez no nos debimos haber movido en ningún momento. Y fui yo también quien dijo que nos moviéramos.  
  
  
Bien todo es mi culpa.  
  
  
Me dejé caer en ningún lugar en particular, mientras Jackie, Lyn y Ryo estaban sentados aparte. Estaban decidiendo quien era más lindo, si Salamon o Calumon. Las chicas obviamente habían escogido a su camarada como el más lindo y ahora el voto decisivo era el de Ryo. Personalmente prefiero a mi digimon, Puppetmon es mil veces mejor que esos peluches...  
  
  
Ya me distraje otra vez, aunque no es como si hubiera mucho que pueda hacer.  
  
  
Ahora que lo pienso si hay. No hemos comido nada y pronto viene la hora de cenar. El sol esta bajando a una velocidad impresionante, incluso se puede ver como se mueve...  
  
  
Será mejor que busque algo de madera para encender una fogata. El cielo también está oscureciendo, ahora apenas si distingo siluetas de los demás. Al menos Lyn y Ryo no se han quejado de tener hambre.  
  
  
Me acerqué a ellos antes de que me sea imposible distinguirlos. Apile la madera que había alcanzado a juntar y le prendí fuego con un encendedor que había comprado recientemente.  
  
  
Después de encender los leños me quedé viendo el objeto de plástico por largo rato. Me hubiera gustado traer algo de comer en lugar de mi encendedor en la mano al momento en que fui traído aquí.  
  
  
Levanté la vista para ver que hacían los demás y me encontré con que Lyn y Ryo ya estaban dormidos. Lyn estaba abrazando a Calumon. Y Ryo estaba echo bolita sin moverse. Pobre chico desde que lo encontramos no ha dejado de llorar y decir que quiere volver a su casa, y lo entiendo porque eso es lo que todos queremos. Jackie parecía estar diciendo que si con su cabeza, ya saben, cuando te estar quedando dormido sin querer dormir todavía? Hasta que por fin se dio por vencida y la dejó recargada sobre sus brazos. Salamon se encargó de moverla para que quedara acostada, yo le hubiera ayudado... pero no me sentía con ánimos de moverme o hacer nada.  
  
  
Luego comencé a buscar a buscar a mi digimon. No había visto a Puppetmon desde que encendí la fogata hace rato. No puedo decir que hora era porque simplemente mi reloj dejó de funcionar desde que entré aquí, ahora que lo pienso eso es extraño...  
  
"crack!"  
  
  
Se escuchó como si una vara se hubiera quebrado. El ruido venía de atrás de mí.  
  
- "¿Puppetmon? Eres tú?" - pregunté pero no recibí respuesta alguna...  
  
- " ¿Puppetmon?!" - me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré efectivamente con mi digimon pero se veía un poco nervioso. 'Eso es extraño' pensé mientras me levantaba a ver que le pasaba  
  
- " ¿oye amigo? Que te pasa?" - la criatura me miró con temor en los ojos. Eso me sorprendió, porque habría de tenerme miedo..?  
  
- " ¿Puppetmon?" - aun no recibía respuesta de el - "¿cual es el problema?"  
  
- "no me llames cobarde si te lo digo.." - yo asentí y me hinqué frente a el - "me asusté cuando le prendiste fuego a la madera" dijo y agachó la cabeza. A mi me tomó un poco de tiempo entender a lo que se refería, pero cuando entendí me sentí muy mal... Puppetmon es un digimon hecho de madera estoy seguro que no le gustó ver a su compañero prenderle fuego a un montón de madera y hojas secas.  
  
- "Oh..." - ¿que más le puedo decir? no quiero que me tenga miedo y de seguro ahora se siente amenazado - "Puppetmon yo," pero ya no pude decir más detrás de nosotros una voz nos dijo:  
  
- "¡ya regresamos!!" - era Arizu que regresaba contenta con un digimon verde en sus brazos y detrás ella, Linnda con una criatura que parecía flotar sobre una nube a su lado y Gad junto con un gigantesco digimon tras de el.  
  
  
Natasha solo sonrió cansada y fue a acostarse al lado de Jackie y Linnda la siguió después. Yo me volteé a admirar al gigantesco digimon de nuevo.  
  
- " ¿quien es ese?" - le pregunté tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa  
  
- " 'ese' tiene su nombre, se llama Diablomon" - me respondió Gad muy serio, y volteó a contemplar a su digimon con asombro. Ese digimon se veía imponente, y de seguro era muy poderoso... no como Puppetmon que le tenía miedo al fuego.  
  
- " ¿no quieres conocer a mi digimon?" me preguntó Arizu poniendo frente a mi cara un tipo de gusano de ojos azules. No me impresionó en lo más mínimo de hecho también parecía un peluche.- " se llama Wormmon" - me dijo alegremente. Que bien ahora todas las mujeres tienen su digimon-peluche para abrazar si les da miedo el coco. Y yo supongo que tendré que quedarme junto con ellas cuidando de que a mi digimon no lo vayan a atacar con fuego.  
  
  
¿Qué estaba pensando? Puppetmon es tan bueno o mucho mejor que cualquiera ¿Y que si le tiene miedo al fuego? Todos le tenemos miedo a algo.  
  
- " ¿y como se llama el digimon de la señorita no puedo-tener-mis-ojos-abiertos-un-segundo-más?" - le pregunté a Arizu tratando de evitar pensar en otra cosa. El digimon de Linnda era algo peculiar, era café y tenía una trompa, sobre su cabeza portaba un casco gris y en lugar de pies una nube azul se formaba bajo el, es decir que flotaba en el aire.  
  
- " ¡Oh! el se llama Tapiamon, es muy extraño no crees? " - estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero como dicen, todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño...  
  
- " ¿por cierto, donde está Yumi?" - me preguntó haciéndose la inocente, bueno se que no era intencional pero a mi me lo parecía.  
  
- " ¿se fue corriendo no lo recuerdas?"  
  
- " ¿qué? pero no nos encontramos a nadie más por el camino! " - bien se está alterando  
  
- "es que se fueron en otra dirección.."  
  
- " ¿se fueron? " - Gad preguntó - " ¿cuantos más?"  
  
- " Yumi se fue sin decir nada, igual que ustedes. Kanya y Miyaru fueron a buscarla"  
  
- " ¡Oye, teníamos que encontrar a nuestros digimons!!" - se defendió Gad  
  
- "¿Como sabían que eran sus digimons? Pudo haber sido algo más y los hubiera atacado! " - tengo la mala costumbre de hacer juegos de palabras para enredar a las personas en lo que dicen, se que eso es jugar sucio pero oye! me funciona!  
  
- "De la misma forma que supiste que ese era el tuyo" - Gad es un buen competidor, no se dejaba confundir fácilmente.  
  
- "¿pero en que estaban pensando? Salieron corriendo sin decir nada" - le pregunté casi gritando.  
  
- " ¡Tienes razón en que estaba pensando, dejándote a ti a cargo!!" - Ajá!!  
  
- " ¿En verdad estaba a cargo?" - mi primer ''twist'' eso lo dejó confundido. Solo por un momento luego me respondió bajando un poco el volumen  
  
- "Pues alguien debería hacer... pero no tu obviamente no sabes que hacer si alguien desaparece" - eso fue un sarcasmo  
  
- " ¿Y que harías tu si eso sucede?" - le pregunté, no porque me interesara saber, sino porque en una discusión el que dice el ultimo argumento es el que gana... y yo no estoy para perder.  
  
- "¡Eso es tan obvio!! Ir a buscarlo!!" - vuelves a caer, Gad!  
  
- " Pense que habías dicho que lo mejor era que no nos moviéramos" - Si!! poner las palabras de una persona en su contra es lo mejor que puedes hacer para ganar.  
  
  
Arizu escogió ese momento para intervenir. - "¡Ya quieren calmarse! O pueden seguir discutiendo mientras vamos a buscar a Yumi y," - pero yo la interrumpí  
  
- "¿Ahora?" - le pregunté incrédulo  
  
- "¡Si ahora!" - que le pasa? en verdad no piensa moverse de aquí o sí, es decir, estamos en un lugar desconocido para nosotros, no sabemos como funcionan las cosas aquí no podemos aventurarnos a dar un paseo nocturno así como así!!  
  
  
Estaba por comenzar a gritarle a la joven entrometida cuando otra alegre voz nos interrumpe:  
  
- " ¡No hace falta que sufran más!" - Kanya, Miyaru y Yumi junto con otros tres digimons nos miraban tratando de entender, bueno, al menos Yumi lo hacía.  
  
  
Gad y Arizu comenzaron a regañar a Yumi como si ellos hubieran estado aquí sentados preocupándose todo el tiempo... la otra chica solo reía mientras les explicaba que le había parecido ver algo.  
  
  
Miyaru solo se apartó de las dos chicas en cuanto vio la fogata fue a sentarse cerca del fuego junto con su digimon. Mientras que Kanya se acercó a saludar Ryo que la abrazó en cuanto pudo.  
  
  
Las demás chicas nos estaban mirando, con caras de nerviosismo por lo que fuera a pasar... habíamos terminado despertando a todos con nuestro alboroto.  
  
  
Por un segundo, me pareció ver una sombra detrás de Kanya, pero desapareció de inmediato. Volteé a ver a los demás tal vez alguno de ellos lo había notado. Pero todos estaban concentrados en sus asuntos.  
  
  
Probablemente era por el cansancio. No se me ocurre otra idea para explicarlo.  
  
  
Me fui a sentar un poco alejado, esta vez recargué la espalda en un árbol relajándome lo más que pude, esperando quedarme dormido lo más pronto posible. Muy pronto mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y vi a Puppetmon que se acercaba a donde yo estaba. Pobre criatura, no le di ninguna palabra de animo. Pero ya no quiero seguir despierto. Mañana tendré tiempo, si es que no resulta ser un sueño.  
  
  
Sí, con suerte y esto terminaría siendo un mal sueño causado por la carne pasada que comí en la cena.  
  
  
Si con suerte esto es, solo un sueño...  
  
...  
  
  
¿Pero quien me dijo que yo tenía suerte? Las cosas estaban peores cuando me levanté al día siguiente.  
  
  
Pues para empezar, no me desperté por voluntad, una tremenda sacudida del suelo hizo que todos nos brincáramos de nuestros lugares de reposo, lo cual me pareció ilógico porque el temblor que estabamos sufriendo nos mandó de nuevo a la tierra.  
  
  
Unos minutos después, el temblor o lo que sea que lo causó, se detuvo. Y nosotros nos quedamos en nuestros lugares por un largo rato.  
  
- "¿están todos bien?" - preguntó Yumi volteando alrededor de ella para verificar que estuviéramos todos completos. Al parecer esta no es su primera sacudida, puesto que sabe lo que debemos hacer ahora. - " bien, entonces nos sentaremos por un momento para tranquilizarnos" - dijo y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.  
  
  
No nos habíamos ni 'tranquilizado' de nuestra sorpresa matutina, cuando una fuerte ráfaga comenzó a soplar. Lo curiosos, es que los arboles más distantes a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos no se movían y todo el fenómeno parecía estar pasado sobre nosotros. O es que el lugar donde escogimos para descansar está maldito, o nosotros somos los malditos. Y yo pongo mi apuesta en la segunda opción.  
  
  
Tapiamon, el digimon flotante salió volando en un momento, igual que Linnda al momento que quiso correr para seguir a su digimon... eso es, ¡Los pies! - " No despeguen los pies del suelo" - les grité a los demás que se estaban tratando de proteger del viento lo más posible. Arizu tenía abrazado a Lyn y Ryo. Jackie y Natasha estaban juntas, pero en un segundo desaparecieron de donde estaban. Gad estaba sentado junto con Yumi en el suelo cubriéndose. Y yo había alcanzado a llegar a donde estaba Miyaru y la protegía lo más posible - "no traten de moverse a ningún lado, permanezcan donde están" - les advertí de nuevo. Podía escuchar quejidos y llantos pero no podía decir de quien era cada uno.  
  
  
Un tiempo después, el viento se calmó y nos miramos unos a otros desconcertados - "las chicas " - dijo Kanya y todos corrimos detrás de ella. Kanya había estado a un lado de ellas y le tocó ver hacia que dirección las había lanzado y en base a eso podríamos saber en donde habían caído. Espero que estén bien.  
  
  
Nos separamos un poco para buscarlas. Pero tratábamos que nuestra distancia no fuera muy grande. Kanya y Ryo, Arizu y Lyn, en pares mientras Yumi, Gad, Miyaru y yo las buscábamos por diferentes partes.  
  
- " ¡chicos, encontramos a Linnda y a Tapiamon! " - exclamaron Arizu y Lyn.  
  
- " ¿y están bien? " - le pregunté sin tratar de ocultar la preocupación que sentía, seguramente la caída debió dolerle mucho.  
  
- "si esta bien y adivinen que?... está dormida" - respondió llena de humor  
  
- " Hey! adivinen que encontramos nosotros? el digimon del mocoso parece un conejo!!" - gritó Kanya  
  
- " no me llames mocoso!! " - le respondió Ryo  
  
- " sigan buscando a Jackie y a Natasha " - les ordenó Yumi. O al menos a mi eso me sonó como una orden. - " oigan encontré a alguien más!! - gritó Yumi segundos después. - "vengan aquí, ella no parece estar bien!!" - su voz sonaba alterada.  
  
  
Todos menos Arizu y Lyn corrieron hacia donde estaba Yumi. La encontramos hincada, mirando hacia abajo... hacía una chica que se veía muy pálida, casi muerta. Al verla de lejos pensé que había sangre alrededor de ella. Pero luego me di cuenta de que era su cabello. No hacía ningún movimiento y yo empezaba a temer lo peor.  
  
  
Me hinqué del otro lado de Yumi y miré a la chica de cabellos rojizos, inseguro de lo que debía hacer, pregunté - " ¿le tomaste el pulso?" - ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.  
  
- " No yo,... tuve miedo de acercarme a ella " - miré a Yumi un momento, había algo más en sus palabras que no me había gustado como sonaba, miedo? de la chica inconciente? porque?  
  
  
Decidí preguntarle después y puse una mano sobre la nariz de la pelirroja inconsciente sin tocarla. Sentí la salida de aire por su nariz - "está respirando" - anuncié y suspiré aliviado.  
  
- " ¿estará dormida?" - me preguntó Yumi mirando a la joven con temor,  
  
- " si" - en cuanto escuchó mi respuesta se puso de pie y se alejó diciendo a los demás que deben seguir buscando a las otras dos que seguían perdidas.  
  
  
Yo me quedé cuidando a la nueva chica. Su piel en verdad es, muy pálida. Tal vez eso es lo que asustó a Yumi. O tal vez, ella sintió algo más, como lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora.   
  
  
Frío.  
  
  
Mi aliento sale en forma de humo de mi boca... ¿Porqué?  
  
  
Empecé a sentir mis manos heladas, al verlas me pareció notar que había trozos de hielo en ellas. Mi cabeza se congeló en un instante.  
  
  
Escuche un ruido por un lado mío. Cuando volteé a ver a la chica. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, eran de color negro y no tenían ningún brillo. Y sus labios rojos formando una sonrisa que me congeló el corazón.  
  
  
Todo se llenó de brisa en un instante... no voy a poder animar a Puppetmon.  
  
  
Fue lo último que pensé antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
DARLA: espero que entiendan que este capítulo debe terminar hasta ahí, porque simplemente... Azael se quedó inconsciente!!  
  
BLADE: ahora lo estas usando como la primera víctima!! Odias a mi personaje verdad!!  
  
DARLA: uhmm, no? quiero decir claro que no!! mejor espérate al próximo capitulo  
  
BLADE: que pasa... lo vas a matar?  
  
DARLA: claro que no!! el siguiente capitulo va a ser del punto de vista de Gad!!  
  
HIKARI: Gad? Mi Gad?  
  
DARLA: exacto!!... ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a ocultarme, probablemente SORAISHIDA está buscándome para ahorcarme porque de seguro este capitulo la dejó en ascuas!  
  
  
*** ** ** ***  
  
Ya saben si se me equivoqué en algo avísenme!! Soy una persona muy despistada y algo se me pudo haber pasado. El siguiente capítulo se los prometo más pronto en serio!!  
  
Y creo que ya entendieron como van los capítulos verdad, cada uno va a ser relatado por diferentes personajes, y No, no va a haber repetición de personajes que narren dos capítulos o algo así (con los que tengo ya voy a hacer 16 capítulos!!)  
  
Ja-ne! 


	5. Capítulo 4

NOTAS:   
.... Parece que no hay notas excepto para: Sophie*Aiko (personaje Natasha) y Miharu Tatebayashi/Nakuru-Tashida (Miyaru Tashibaky) les pido de favor que me dejen en su review o me manden por correo la descripción de su digimon (no se como son °~°).  
  
NAKURU: Bien ahora me toca a mi hacer un dialogo contigo verdad?  
  
DARLA: Así es que no te da gusto verme? de seguro me extrañaron!!  
  
NAKURU: la verdad...mmm  
  
DARLA: olvídalo!  
  
NAKURU: no sabías que tenías msn  
  
DARLA: Sí, y si checas bien te agregó alguien con el correo c_mendoza_g@hotmail.com a su lista  
  
* de la nada aparece KAORI *  
  
KAORI: hola!  
  
DARLA: no pensaba verte por aquí  
  
KAORI: que coincidencia yo tampoco esperaba verme por aquí!!  
  
NAKURU: No se olviden de mi!  
  
DARLA: claro que no!!, bueno chicas quieren ayudarme a presentar este capítulo?  
  
KAORI: seguro!!  
  
* KAORI se aclara la garganta *  
  
KAORI: Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de UNAS VACACIONES DIFERENTES que es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior.  
  
NAKURU: La serie Digimon no le pertenece a ella, y los personajes tampoco. Algunos de ellos le pertenecen a otros escritores y/o lectores de fanfiction.net.  
  
DARLA: que fue eso?  
  
NAKURU: es algo llamado Disclaimer, anuncia por escrito que la serie Digimon no te pertenece y la estas usando sin permiso.  
  
DARLA: pero eso lo sabe todo mundo! Desgraciadamente u_u  
  
NAKURU: es por si acaso, uno nunca sabe..  
  
* LA MOSCA se va a llorar a una esquina porque por fin se da cuenta de que Matt, Tai y Davis no le pertenecen*  
  
* KAORI le da palmaditas en la espalda mientras LA MOSCA murmura cosas incomprensibles *  
  
KAORI: creo que ella dijo: Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste, si no les gusta , no me lo digan o, no?... si avísenle, le encanta sentirse miserable, o amigable?? Hay como sea!! solo lean y dejen su opinión en el review!!  
  
  
  
** COMO IR DE DÍA DE CAMPO 1 ** CONTINUACIÓN...  
  
- " yo hubiera contado eso mucho mejor" - dice Gad entre dientes  
  
- " pero no pensaste que simplemente no puedo contar lo que pasó después porque me desmayé o si?" - le responde Azael amenazándolo  
  
- " Bueno pero te lo contamos" - le recuerda Gad.  
  
- " No es lo mismo" - alegó Azael  
  
- " Niños!" - exclamó Ryo alzando las manos. Lo que obtuvo unas cuantas risas de los demás y una mirada amenazadora por parte de los dos mayores.  
  
- " Ya cuenta lo que sigue de ahí, yo ya me enfadé" - dice Azael moviéndose a una esquina de la habitación donde se sienta a descansar.  
  
- " Ves por eso no quería ser el segundo!" - dice Gad cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- " ¿Porque el iba a decir que te cedía el lugar?" - pregunta Jackie.  
  
- " Exacto" - responde Gad pero igual va y se sienta en frente al micrófono.  
  
- " Bueno empieza ya niño, a ver si puedes superarme" - lo retó Azael  
  
- " Uff, eso no es ningún reto..." - Gad estaba listo para contestarle, pero antes de que pasara, Kanya intervino  
  
- " Ya comienza!" - le gritó amenazante.  
  
- " Esta bien ya voy!!" - dijo tomando un profundo respiro y comenzó con la historia.  
  
  
  
** COMO IR DE DÍA DE CAMPO 2 **  
  
Ojalá pueda largarme de aquí pronto...  
  
No es por el lugar, a mi parece genial y no es por mi digimon, Diablomon es el más impresionante de todos! Bueno a Yumi le da miedo... y las demás niñas también pero eso a mi no me importa.   
  
  
Lo que importa es que mi digimon es el mejor de todos!.. [TRÁGATE ESTO AZAEL!!]  
  
  
Entonces por que no me siento y disfruto del paisaje? Pues para empezar está el hecho de que no sabemos donde estamos, hemos pasado de un terremoto a una ventisca en menos de una hora y... desde que llegamos a este lugar parece que todos fuéramos ciegos y tenemos que seguir a un par de tuertos.  
  
  
Ellos no saben más que nosotros de este lugar, sinceramente no se porque les hacemos caso... que si de quien estoy hablando? Mayumi Morikiyo y Azael Canfield.  
  
  
Esos dos creen que saben todo, pero la verdad no tienen idea de tamaño broncon en el que estamos metidos, para ellos esto es como ir día de campo. Juegan a sigan al líder con un montón de jóvenes; espero que no terminemos todos muertos.  
  
  
Al menos no será mi culpa.  
  
  
Ughh, eso salió muy cruel hasta para mí pero es lo que pienso.  
  
  
Aparte de ella... o genial me puse rojo otra vez!!  
  
....  
  
  
que extraño, siento que alguien me está observando.  
  
  
Di la vuelta sin avisar para atrapar a mi acechador misterioso y me encuentro con que es...Puppetmon?  
  
- "que haces aquí?" - le pregunté. Puppetmon me miró preocupado  
  
- " no encuentro a Gad!" - miré al digimon dudando  
  
- "seguro que lo buscaste bien?" - le pregunté y el digimon de madera asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- " de seguro que se te pasó por ahí, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?" - el digimon volvió a asentir  
  
  
No pensé que fuera un digimon tímido, al principio no me parecía... que suerte tengo de que mi digimon sea tan genial, aunque es muy callado.  
  
  
Al menos puedo imaginar que es mi mascota. Pero hasta las mascotas tienes más ánimos que ese monstruo.  
  
  
Como sea, Diablomon es el mejor digimon de todos...  
  
  
¿En que estaba pensando antes de todo esto? Ah sí, buscar a Azael. Como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer, bueno no lo tengo, solo buscar a las demás.. estoy seguro de que han de estar jugando a las escondidas... para ellas esto ha de ser un juego.  
  
  
No, no fue un juego. Hubo un viento fuerte. De no ser porque estaba en el suelo, hubiera salido volando yo también. Debo seguir buscándolas. Pero primero voy a ayudar este amigo de madera a encontrar a su compañero.  
  
- "Disculpa si te pregunto esto, Puppetmon pero ¿por qué no estabas con Azael?" - el digimonstruo agachó la cabeza.  
  
- "Tenía miedo" - Uhh?  
  
- "A que" - no entiendo porque..  
  
- "Al fuego" - y que tienen que ver con Azael? - "Había fuego alrededor de Azael"  
  
- "Que dijiste?" - no lo dice literalmente o sí.  
  
- "Cuando quise ir a donde estaba el, vi fuego al alrededor, y no pude acercarme. Luego busqué a los demás pero no encontré a nadie. Entonces regresé para tratar de salvarlo yo solo pero cuando volví al lugar donde se suponía que el estaba ya no había nada.. ni fuego ni la chica que habían encontrado ni Azael." - vaya sorpresa...  
  
  
Lo seguí sin decir más sinceramente, no sabia que decirle. Ahora comienzo a apreciar que Diablomon sea un digimon callado. Al menos con el no hay momento en los que sientes que deben conversar sobre algo y el silencio entre los dos es agradable.  
  
  
No como con Puppetmon, me parece incomodo permanecer en silencio.  
  
  
Por fin llegamos al lugar, no recuerdo si era aquí pero si a el le parece el lugar era aquí... un momento, que es eso en el suelo? Hielo? De donde? Como?  
  
- "que no habías dicho que había fuego?" - le pregunté desconfiando inmediatamente en lo que el digimon de madera me había dicho.  
  
- "Si, era fuego! Yo lo vi!!" - se defendió el. La verdad es que no tenía derecho de dudar de sus palabras.  
  
- "Puppetmon trae a los demás aquí!!" - le ordené.  
  
  
Puppetmon corrió a llamar a los demás mientras yo me quedé ahí pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
  
Gente desaparecida. Criaturas que pueden hablar. Fenómenos supuestamente climatológicos que no sabemos de donde provienen...  
  
  
Alguien está jugando con nuestra mente.   
  
  
Quien nos haya traído aquí debió hacerlo para divertirse con nosotros!!  
  
  
Y nosotros obviamente le hemos dado un espectáculo para divertirse! Tenemos que hallar la forma de volver a nuestra casa ahora. Luego sentí que algo estaba sujetando mi pie. Una especie de planta enredadera.  
  
- " Diablomon!! Ayúdame!" - le pedí auxilio a mi digimon pero el también estaba detenido de ambos "pies" por esas ramas.  
  
- " Son solo ramas!! Yo se que tu puedes!!" - le dije dándole ánimos aunque yo no estaba tan convencido, esa cosa me había sujetado un brazo y los dos pies.  
  
  
Mi digimon hizo un esfuerzo y logró liberarse, creo que estoy actuando muy infantil porque en cuanto el arrancó esas ramas que me sujetaban comencé a saltar y felicitarlo... y si eso me parecía vergonzoso, toqué fondo cuando volteé y vi a los demás detrás de mi mirándome entre confundidos y divertidos.  
  
  
Sentí mis mejillas calientes y de seguro había un color rojo sobre ellas. Esto no es lo que necesita un joven para mantener su autoestima en alto.  
  
- "Hola!"  
  
- "Que estabas haciendo Gad?" - me preguntó Arizu apenas controlando las ganas de reírse  
  
- "Eh? Bueno yo estaba..." - bien ahora tengo la atención de todos, di algo inteligente - "..."  
  
  
Los demás seguían mirando ¡Ya déjenlo ir!! Hay cosas más importantes como buscar a,- "Natasha? Jackie?" - las dos chicas estaban de pie a un lado del resto de jóvenes  
  
- "¿Porque no me dijeron que ya las habían encontrado?" - les dije dirigiéndome a los demás.  
  
- "¿de que estás hablando? todavía no las encontramos, y estamos muy preocupadas por eso" - contestó Arizu confundida.   
  
  
Yo volteé a lugar donde las había visto. Ellas seguían ahí!!  
  
- "pero si ahí están" - les dije señalando con el dedo a las dos chicas.  
  
  
Todos voltearon hacia donde yo apuntaba   
  
- "donde dices? Yo no veo nada!!" - respondió Kanya.  
  
- "yo tampoco" - dijo Arizu y volteó a verme preocupada.  
  
  
Yo volteé a ver con coraje a las dos muchachas... - "¿esta es una broma suya? A que están jugando?" - les pregunté irritado. Natasha y Jackie solo sonrieron, se dieron la vuelta y se desvanecieron. No, no se escondieron!!  
  
  
Se desvanecieron... DESAPARECIERON!!!  
  
  
Comencé a tener problemas para respirar, me sentía frustrado y confundido y no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
- " ¿Gad, estas bien? te vez un poco pálido, que-" Yumi comenzó pero yo la interrumpí  
  
- " ¿no han encontrado a Natasha o a Jackie cierto?" - pregunté  
  
- " No, pero pronto-" me respondió Arizu pero yo volví a intervenir  
  
- "Azael y la chica pelirroja también desaparecieron" - les dije sosteniendo mi cabeza y dejándome caer en el suelo.  
  
  
Hablando de dramáticos. Pero en ese momento no me parecía que estuviera exagerando.  
  
- "pobre Gad" - una voz femenina se escuchó como eco.  
  
- "quien eres?" - grité yo. Los demás me miraban extraño. Supongo que tampoco pueden oírla.  
  
- "Tus amigos van a creer que está loco" - ahora se escuchó como un murmullo.  
  
  
Comencé a buscar con los ojos, tal vez podría encontrar a esta persona. Pero los demás no parecen ni siquiera haberla escuchado!! Me estaré volviendo loco?  
  
- "Quien eres?" - esta vez preguntó Linnda, alguien más la escucha!? Eso es algo.  
  
- "mmm, bueno ustedes dos pueden oírme"  
  
- "yo también te puedo escuchar" - Kanya  
  
- "y yo!" - Yumi  
  
- "yo también!!" - Ryo y Lyn  
  
- "No importa. Les cuento algo interesantes, se donde están sus amigos..." - la voz dice lo ultimo como suena un ''lero-lero''  
  
- "Quien eres?" - Arizu  
  
- "Si yo fuera tu no haría interrupciones" - respondió la voz en tono amenazador  
  
- " Y si yo fuera tu nos dirías ahora mismo donde están los demás" - Miyaru le respondió imitando a la voz.  
  
- "No estas en posición de amenazarme" - respondió la voz, esta vez muy seria.  
  
- "Dinos quien eres!!" - le pregunté yo otra vez.  
  
- "Creo que me llamaste pelirroja" - Yumi comenzó a temblar y dio un paso atrás.  
  
- "Y porque te llevaste a Azael?" - Puppetmon  
  
- "Porque se metió en mi camino" - respondió como si fuera obvio.  
  
- "¿Pero por que?" - insistió el digimon de madera.  
  
- "Ya me cansé de esto" - respondió la voz  
  
- "No!! tu tienes mucho que explicar, quienquiera que seas!!" - empezó a decir Yumi  
  
- "¿Fuiste tu quien nos trajo hasta aquí?" - le pregunté  
  
  
Pero todo estaba en silencio.  
  
- "¿Ya se fue?" - preguntó Lyn que estaba colgada en uno de los brazos de Arizu mientras abrazaba a calumon con la otra mano. Lo mismo hacían las demás chicas... y Ryo. Probablemente yo haría lo mismo si mi digimon no fuera un gigante.  
  
- "esa voz..." - dijo Kanya pero no terminó su idea.  
  
- "es la chica pelirroja - murmuró Yumi.  
  
- "¿Que hacemos ahora?" - preguntó fairymon  
  
- "no se" - respondió Yumi desanimada, ahora extraño su actitud de líder!!  
  
- "que les pasa a ustedes? Tenemos que buscarlos!! Es una simple voz que se escucha en un bosque tenebroso.., eso no debe detenernos por eso" - dijo Kanya levantando un poco la voz pero susurrando la ultima parte.  
  
- "cuando la encontré, yo.. sentí algo extraño" - confesó Yumi.  
  
  
Kanya le preguntó apenada - "¿como dices... extraño?"  
  
- "No se como explicarlo" - respondió Yumi.  
  
  
Todos permanecimos en silencio por un tiempo después de eso. No sabíamos que es lo que debíamos hacer. Bueno si sabíamos lo que debíamos hacer pero no como hacerlo.  
  
  
Y en eso se nos había ido otro día. El sol se mueve muy rápido en este lugar. Pero sinceramente prefiero la noche que el día. En el día nos ha ido terrible al menos la noche anterior pudimos descansar, un poco.  
  
  
Espero que esta noche sea igual.  
  
  
Pero por si las dudas vamos a tomar turnos para cuidar nuestro pellejos, es lo único con lo que contamos. Me pregunto que es lo que quiere esa fulana.  
  
  
Linnda, Ryo y Lyn se sientan juntos bajo un árbol. Los niños apoyan su cabeza a cada lado de la chica y cierran los ojos. Casi de inmediato los tres están dormidos.  
  
  
Que suerte tienen.  
  
  
Yumi esta sentada frente a nuestro nuevo intento de fogata abrazando sus piernas y su mirada puesta en las llamas. Fairymon está a su izquierda, porque Arizu está del otro lado tratando de calmarla, aun no entiendo que la tiene tan afectada. Kanya está luchando por no quedarse dormida pero el cansancio tiene las de ganar sobre ella.  
  
  
Y Miyaru... está observando a los demás igual que yo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por un momento y yo le sonrío. Ella solo hace sus ojos más pequeños y desvía la mirada. ¿Cual es su problema? Aquí estoy yo tratando de ser amable con una completa extraña y decide voltear a otro lado.  
  
  
¿Y que esperaba en todo caso?  
  
  
Nadie quiere ser amable aquí, lo que todos queremos en verdad es irnos a nuestras casas. Vuelvo a pasar la vista por los demás, y siguen en lo mismo, Miyaru también... sigue viendo hacía un punto entre los arboles, sus ojos verdes lucen sorprendidos? Me pregunto que hay de interesante ahí.  
  
  
Y como el buen curioso en el que me he convertido últimamente, dirijo la vista hacia lo que Miyaru está viendo.  
  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, eso se los aseguro.  
  
- "Salamon!" - grité sin querer.  
  
  
Arizu, Yumi y Kanya voltearon a verlo.  
  
- "Es el compañero digimon de Jackie!" - exclamó Kanya  
  
- "entonces no era una ilusión" - dijo Miyaru y parpadeó por fin. Por eso es que no quitaba la vista de ahí...  
  
  
Yumi se puso de pie y se acercó a la criatura. Fairymon le seguía de cerca, como si no confiara en Salamon lo cual me parece inusual porque estas criaturas han sido muy amables entre ellos.  
  
  
Salamon dio un paso hacia atrás y mostró sus colmillos, o algo parecido. Se veía un asustado. Y de pronto salió corriendo.  
  
  
Yumi y Fairymon lo siguieron. Kanya fue a levantar a Linnda y los más pequeños mientras Arizu, Miyaru y yo seguimos a Salamon y a Yumi pero mucho más atrás. De no ser por el brillo de las alas de Fairymon no sabríamos hacia donde seguir.  
  
  
Luego escuchamos un rugido más adelante. Un grito.. y la luz de Fairymon desapareció por un momento.  
  
  
En la oscuridad que duró unos minutos, Arizu sugirió que nos tomáramos de las manos y que no nos separáramos de los digimons.  
  
  
Curioso que yo sentí una mano de madera.  
  
- "Puppetmon?"  
  
- "perdón por seguirlos" - respondió el muy bajito.  
  
- "no te preocupes, no nos molesta" - le aseguró Arizu.  
  
- "¿Alguien le está dando la mano a Diablomon?" - pregunté yo preocupado por mi digimon. En eso sentí un bufido detrás de mi, y antes de que se asustaran los demás dije - "esa es su respiración" - las dos chicas suspiraron de alivio.  
  
  
Hasta que por fin volvimos a ver la luz. Y seguía avanzando más hacia el fondo. Caminamos por más de dos hora, de eso estoy seguro. Y más de varias veces fui a estrellarme contra un árbol por lo difícil de caminar en la oscuridad.  
  
  
Después de un laaaargo tiempo la luz se detuvo. Los siete corrimos para alcanzar a Yumi y los dos digimons (de hecho eso intentamos todo el camino, pero se movían demasiado rápido).  
  
  
Cuando alcanzamos a ver de donde provenía la luz, no era lo que esperábamos ver. Una mujer vestida en cuero negro, que por cierto se veía muy sexy, sostenía una esfera luminosa.  
  
- " Lady-Devimon!" - exclamó el gusano que traía Arizu en los brazos. Augggh... lástima es que es un digimon.  
  
La criatura/mujer, sonrió al escuchar su nombre..  
  
- "hasta que por fin me alcanzaron" - dijo y nos lanzó esa esfera de luz que mi digimon se encargó de hacer a un lado como si fuera una pelota. Aunque al momento de caer se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte que hizo que me cubriera los ojos.  
  
  
Un momento después todo era oscuridad de nuevo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- "y bueno yo creo que ya le toca continuar a alguien más de ahí.. yo ya me enfadé! " - dice Gad poniéndose de pie.  
  
- "no es justo! Yo no supe que pasó de ahí!!" - reclama Azael. Gad levanta los hombros en seña de que eso no le podría importar mucho a el y se va a servir un poco de refresco de toronja.  
  
- "Kouryuu aparece y los manda a dormir a todos, luego los lleva a su castillo, eso es obvio!!" - le dice Kanya a Azael.  
  
- "eso no es obvio, eso es un clásico!!" - se defendió Kouryuu. La chica de cabellos rojizos se cruza de brazos y sonríe mientras recordaba eso - "que buenos tiempos aquellos!!" - aparecen gotas en las cabezas de los demás - "como sea no dejen que Kanya cuente nada le quita la emoción a las maldades que hice" - comenta la joven sin perder su actitud de chica mala por ningún motivo.  
  
  
Sus demás compañeros la miran extraño por un momento y después..  
  
- "¡pido ser la siguiente!!" - exclamó Jackie  
  
- "¡yo después de ella!" - exclamó Natasha  
  
- "¡y yo sigo de ahí!!" - gritó Kanya un poco antes de que Kouryuu dijera - "¡yo después!" - Kanya hizo una cara de burla por haberle ganado y la pelirroja solo le sacó la lengua.  
  
  
Minutos después Kouryuu recupera la compostura - "¡como quieras!! Al final vas a ver que yo voy a contarla mucho mejor que tu!!"  
  
- "¡claro que tu lo vas a contar mejor, fueron tus ideas enfermas las que causaron todos los problemas!!" - murmura Kanya.  
  
- " tu sabes que eso no es cierto!!" - le responde la pelirroja que parecía un poco ofendida.  
  
  
Silencio en la habitación. Al parecer eso era aun un tema delicado. Unos minutos después Arizu pregunta:  
  
- "¿Quien quiere seguir de Kouryuu?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
* NORIKO-CHAN esta cruzada de brazos y golpeando el piso con la punta del pie *  
* LA MOSCA se encuentra a NORIKO-CHAN y le empiezan a salir gotas en la cabeza *  
  
DARLA: hola Nori-chan!!  
  
NORIKO: porque no aparece el Koibito de Ryo?  
  
DARLA: no te preocupes va a aparecer pronto... como hasta el capítulo 12  
  
NORIKO: que!! * mirada asesina *  
  
* LA MOSCA se pone sus lentes para el sol y miradas feas *  
  
NORIKO: grrrhh, eso no es broma verdad?  
  
DARLA: no, desgraciadamente es la verdad. Así que ahora entenderás porque se la va a pasar lloriqueando hasta ese capítulo.  
  
NORIKO: porque extraña a Aki-chan!! Awwwww!!  
  
DARLA: romántico verdad? aunque acabo de echar a perder una de mis sorpresas *suspiro* supongo que un adelanto no hace daño...  
  
* * * * * *  
Para Nori-chan:  
Espero que no te moleste el tiempo que va a tardar en aparecer.... y por favor continua SIN PREVIO AVISO! (por cierto que buen título n_n)  
  
Sobre el fic:  
Si me equivoqué en algo avísenme!! Soy una persona muy despistada y algo se me pudo haber pasado. El orden que discuten al final del capítulo, es el orden en que van a ir los siguientes capítulos. Y si su personaje es el siguiente en narrar y ustedes sienten que aun no le llego a lo que ustedes tienen pensado de su personaje avísenme si?  
En el próximo no va a haber dialogo de personajes como ''CONTINUACIÓN...'' vamos a empezar con el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Jacqueline Silvana Carter Backer (me encanta el nombre... en serio!!)  
  
Ja-ne! 


	6. Capítulo 5

Notas:  
Creo que es la mismo de la vez anterior: Sophie*Aiko (personaje Natasha) y Miharu Tatebayashi/Nakuru-Tashida (Miyaru Tashibaky) les pido de favor que me dejen en su review o me manden por correo la descripción de su digimon (todavía no se como son °~°).  
  
* LA RAROTONGA está bailando y brincando alegremente un momento y luego se pone muy seria al otro *  
  
* LA MOSCA la observa con curiosidad y quisiera saber que es lo que está pensando la otra pero no tiene ni idea así que mejor le pregunta *  
  
DARLA: y que te parece?  
  
RAROTONGA: esta bien, pasa, me gusta el cabello pero...  
  
DARLA: pero?  
  
RAROTONGA: no me gusta el color de la blusa!! * comienza a llorar *  
  
DARLA: uh? (N/A: solo yo tengo derecho a llorar en mis fic!!)  
  
  
* La cabeza de LA RAROTONGA se hace 10 veces más grande que su cuerpo y le grita a LA MOSCA *  
  
LA RAROTONGA: Odio el color rojo!! * y después sigue llorando *  
  
DARLA: Yaaa, yaaa! Pobreciiita!! * le da palmaditas en la espalda mientras repite entre dientes * soloyopuedollorarenmisficsoloyopuedollorarenmisficsoloyopuedollorarenmisfic.  
  
DARLA: Si quieren saber de que estoy hablando (aunque creo que ya les había mandado un mail), ya subí varias imágenes de los personajes en el siguiente link:  
  
http://groups.msn.com/748jrcav7ucqoh2cpngvvmgdl4/personajesdelficinteractivo.msnw  
  
DARLA: hasta ahora llevo las imágenes de Jackie, Kanya, Linnda, Lyn, Miyu y Nata-chan, pero en cuanto tenga dinero subo más.  
  
  
** APOYO Y CONFIANZA **  
  
Y aquí estamos ahora. Un castillo. Poco original si me preguntan a mí pero creo que es el sueño de todo villano tener una enorme fortaleza donde puedan ocultarse y relajarse mientras planean sus brillantes planes...  
  
  
Kouryuu Akuma no es exactamente, lo que podrías llamar, una villana. Más bien es una chica controladora y perfeccionista. Quiere que todo se haga a su manera y todo cuando ella lo quiere. Tiene sus puntos buenos y malos, lo que quiero decir es que... podría vivir sin ella mandándonos a mi y a Nata-chan.  
  
  
Y que si como terminamos a su lado, haciendo lo que ella nos dice e incluso engañando a nuestros amigos?  
  
  
** recuerdo **  
  
Al amanecer del primer día fuimos forzados a levantarnos por un temblor. Natasha (mi prima) y yo habíamos permanecido junto con nuestros digimon.  
  
  
Cuando se nos ocurrió ponernos de pie, después de tremenda sacudida, fuimos levantadas del suelo por un fuerte viento (yo sabía que era delgada pero no era para tanto!!)  
  
  
Como sea Natasha y yo teníamos abrazados a nuestro digimon y estabamos tomadas de la mano, entonces creo que fue mi culpa que la pobre haya terminado aquí... porque yo fui la que no pudo mantenerse pegada al suelo.  
  
  
Todo me parecía una locura después de eso.  
  
  
Sentí que caíamos a gran velocidad y recuerdo haber cerrado mis ojos fuertemente, lo único que pensaba es que la caída me iba a doler mucho.  
  
  
Pero después de varios minutos sin sentir dolor me atreví a abrir los ojos y... cual es mi sorpresa que Natasha y yo estabamos flotando en el aire. Y no solo flotando, nos movíamos rápidamente.  
  
  
En ese momento no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, y honestamente eso me preocupaba...  
  
  
Después de ''volar'' por un tiempo sobre las copas de los arboles, la vegetación comenzó a cambiar. El verde follaje que antes estaba bajo nosotros cambiaba y muy pronto solo podía ver tierra gris, erosionada y fría. Dejábamos atrás el bosque y pasábamos a otra área donde no había nada, tenía miedo.  
  
  
Entonces comencé a temblar.  
  
  
Abracé aun más fuerte a mi digimon y cerré los ojos... y volví a abrirlos cuando una luz roja me forzó a hacerlo.  
  
  
Vimos la figura de un castillo en la oscuridad... así es, oscuridad. Si no me equivoco acababa de amanecer cuando todo esto empezó y no entiendo como había oscurecido tan rápido.  
  
  
Como sea la vista de afuera de esa fortaleza era tétrica y algo me decía que su interior no iba a ser nada acogedor tampoco.  
  
  
La luz roja volvió a molestarme los ojos y vi que provenía de una lámpara en lo alto del castillo.  
  
  
Y cada vez me molestaba más... porque nos estabamos acercando hacia ella.  
  
  
Y más, y más, hasta que me di cuenta que nos íbamos a estrellar contra la fuente de la luz traté de retroceder. Por primera vez desde que me había levantado del suelo estaba haciendo un intento por recuperar el control y poner los pies sobre la tierra.  
  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
  
En un momento habíamos llegado frente a esa puerta y fuimos jalados al otro lado.  
  
  
¿A quien se le ocurre poner una puerta en lo más alto de un castillo?  
  
  
Eso ya no importaba. Ya estabamos dentro y no me gustaba el lugar. Ya quiero salir.  
  
- "¿hay alguien aquí?" - gritó Natasha a las paredes de la habitación oscura donde nos encontrábamos. Porque es que preguntaba eso? yo no sabía ni me importaba quien vivía ahí todo lo que quería era salir. Pero ella parece curiosa y vuelve a llamar a quien nos haya traído hasta aquí - "Hola!! Que no piensan salir?"  
  
- "¿Na.Nata-chan e estas segura que quieres saber quien nos trajo aquí?" - le pregunté tímidamente y apenas susurrando, como si el cuarto silencioso se fuera a molestar por mi voz.  
  
  
Y parece como si todo el ambiente estuviera dispuesto a asustarme. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación por un momento y después se escuchó un trueno.  
  
  
Abracé a salamon aun más fuerte y Natasha se acercó a tratar de tranquilizarme un poco, pero yo ya había empezado a llorar. Otra vez otro relámpago. Sentí que mi prima comenzaba a temblar a un lado de mí.  
  
  
Entonces levanté la vista y vi una sombra que era iluminada por otro relámpago.  
  
- " es un digimon" - murmuró Cocomon  
  
  
Yo volteé a ver a Cocomon que estaba temblando y Salamon también pero con rabia, la silueta seguía avanzando hacia nosotros. Parecía una mujer.  
  
  
Si eso no fuera poco, volvió a iluminarse la habitación y un trueno aun más estrepitoso se escuchó. En las sombras alcancé a ver que detrás del digimon que nos vigilaba había alguien más, solo podía ver su silueta pero con eso me bastaba para saber que era un humano - "quien está ahí?" - preguntó Natasha de nuevo.  
  
  
Las dos siluetas se aproximaron más hacia nosotros y nuestros dos digimons saltaron y se pusieron frente a nosotros para defendernos.  
  
- "Cocomon!!"  
  
- "Salamon!"  
  
  
Las dos llamamos a nuestros digimons pero no nos obedecieron y en lugar se lanzaron contra el digimon con forma humana. Mientras la figura detrás de el retrocedía.  
  
  
Natasha y yo la observamos, luego yo volví mi atención hacia el lugar donde los tres digimons estaban luchando aunque no podía ver mucho en la oscuridad. No me di cuenta cuando Natasha desapareció de mi lado.  
  
  
Hasta que escuché un grito del otro lado de la habitación.  
  
- "¿Natachan?!" - dije caminando a tientas por la oscuridad, afortunadamente un relámpago iluminó mi camino hacia donde ella se encontraba.  
  
  
También pude ver una figura con cabello largo y una especie de capa que cubría su figura. La verdad no podía ver mucho.  
  
- "¡Suéltame!!" - escuché la voz de Natasha y el forcejeo que estaba haciendo.  
  
  
Apresuré un poco mi paso, pero me tropecé con algo más. Era el cuerpo de alguien. Dios tengo miedo. me alejé del cuerpo, no me importaba quien fuera solo no quería estar cerca de el.  
  
  
Como el eco de un trueno, se escucharon tres gritos. Salamon y Cocomon golpearon el suelo inconscientes, luego Natasha fue lanzada y cayó por un lado de donde yo estaba sentada. La silueta con capa estaba frente a mi y su digimon acompañante a mis espaldas. Me había acorralado.  
  
  
Después de eso no pude evitar comenzar a llorar otra vez.  
  
- "No tienen remedio" - escuché a la persona frente a mi suspirar desesperada. - "Tampoco es ella" - dijo e instantáneamente el cuarto se iluminó con varias lamparas de color verde.  
  
  
Al levantar la vista, me encontré con una joven de cabello largo y lacio, lo que parecía ser una capa en la oscuridad resultó ser una gabardina. Todo se miraba verde por las luces de la habitación pero pude distinguir que sus ojos era negros, más que un simple color era oscuridad y sombras lo que podía verse en ellos, y el solo sentir su mirada sobre mi me ponía nerviosa.  
  
- "¿Estas segura de que no son ellas Ao?" - preguntó una voz detrás de mí.  
  
- "No. ahora debemos regresar a buscar en los demás." - dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de donde yo estaba.  
  
  
Volteé a ver como estaba Natasha, al parecer la había golpeado en la cabeza. Después se me ocurrió voltear a ver el cuerpo con el que había tropezado. - "Azael" - dije en voz muy baja y me acerqué a donde estaba el.  
  
- "Y que hacemos con ellos?" - yo estaba tratando de atender al joven inconsciente mientras Natasha iba a buscar a nuestros digimons.  
  
- "Dejarlos aquí. Si saben lo que les conviene no causarán problemas" - Azael no parecía estar muy bien, luego mi prima regresó con nuestros digimons también con varías golpes.  
  
- "¿Y ahora que vamos a usar?" - como se atreven a decir que nos van a dejar aquí.  
  
- "creo otro ataque de confusión puede ser interesante" - como pueden creer que vamos a dejar que se fueran así como así.  
  
- "como tu digas" - no puede.  
  
- "¿qué crees que estas haciendo?" - le dije tomando en mis brazos a Salamon - "no puedes dejarnos aquí" - dije eso con rabia, lo que no es muy usual en mi.  
  
  
La chica volteó a verme con interés. Esta vez su mirada oscura no afectó en lo más mínimo mi repentino despliegue de valor.  
  
  
Una luz rosa apareció sobré Salamon y sobre mí. La criatura en mis brazos comenzó a brillar y después de un segundos la luz había desaparecido y la apariencia de mi digimon había cambiado.  
  
- "Sa.Salamon?" - dije sorprendida  
  
- "no pierdas la confianza"- me dijo mi digimon y saltó una vez más a enfrentarse con el digimon con apariencia femenina.  
  
- "Lady-Devimon has lo que debes hacer" - exclamó la joven sin un tono particular.  
  
  
Yo comencé a preocuparme más y más por mi digimon. La joven de gabardina y ojos oscuros se veía muy segura, me gustaría tener esa seguridad. Pero la verdad es que estoy confundida porque no se como pasó todo esto y, además no quiero que Salamon pelee.   
  
  
La braveza que tenía hace un momento se fue disipando y volví a temblar. Mi digimon cayó al suelo por un golpe de Lady-devimon y su apariencia volvió a transformarse en la de un cachorrito.  
  
  
Volví a abrazar a Salamon y llorar de nuevo. Vaya que soy débil.  
  
- "creo que vale la pena darte una oportunidad"- me dijo la joven de ojos oscuros mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie con un poco de rudeza pero sin lastimarme seriamente.  
  
- "Si debes llamarme mi nombre es Kouryuu Akuma" - yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me limpié las lagrimas.  
  
  
*** * Fin del recuerdo * ***  
  
Esa fue una dramática presentación de su parte!!  
  
  
Y por algún motivo mi despliegue de valor hizo que Kouryuu no nos ignorara como planeaba hacerlo. Después de eso ella se encargo de atender a Salamon, Natasha, Azael y a Cocomon.  
  
  
Nos proporcionó comida y una habitación que era como un dormitorio a cada uno de nosotros. Yo no sabía porque en ese momento. Ella no dijo nada más después de eso.. hasta que Azael volvió a despertarse.  
  
  
El tipo mostró tener tanto coraje contra ella que me parecía increíble, Natasha y yo tuvimos que evitar que se lanzara a golpearla o algo por el estilo. Cuando le pregunté a Kouryuu que es lo que le había hecho ella solo sonrió y su sonrisa me puso nerviosa, de nuevo cada cosa que hacía esta chica me ponía a temblar en una esquina. Después de ver mi reacción ella volvió a ponerse seria y se dio la vuelta. Yo no entendía nada hasta que Azael me dijo:  
  
- "Eso, esa sonrisa... eso fue lo que me hizo" - su explicación me dejó sorprendida pero aun no entendía porque pasaba este tipo de cosas alrededor de ella. Azael no dejaba de verla con desagrado, aunque eso no la inquietaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
  
Por fin Kouryuu decidió darse la vuelta de nuevo y darnos unas cuantas explicaciones; sobre como habíamos llegado aquí y lo que teníamos que hacer para salir. Sus palabras salían lentamente y con muchas pausas, como si tuviera que cuidar lo que nos dijera, eso me hizo sospechar que nos ocultaba algunas cosas.  
  
- "Tengo que encontrar a los dos elegidos que están entre los que cayeron del cielo y que pueden abrir la puerta para regresar a nuestro mundo" - dijo esta ultima frase con especial determinación.  
  
- "si eso es todo lo que quieres por que no se los dices" - cuestionó Azael a la joven de mirada oscura.  
  
- "porque de esa forma no voy a poder identificarlo" - le respondió sin perder su tono calmado.  
  
  
Akuma nos había explicado que, al igual que mi digimon había recuperado su fuerza y se había digievolucionado (eso significa que se transformara en esa especie de gato), porque yo había mostrado confianza en mi misma. De esa misma manera las dos personas que serían capaces de abrir la puerta de regreso a casa solo iban a manifestarse si eran provocadas.  
  
  
Azael no estaba de acuerdo con ella y estaba seguro de que debía haber otra solución. Sinceramente yo confiaba más en el plan de Kouryuu, es decir había funcionado conmigo, y no los vamos a lastimar realmente solo se trata de descubrir quienes son, o no?  
  
- "Yo sigo en contra de todo esto" - el chico no tiene remedio. Natasha ha estado tratando de explicarle que todo iba a salir bien pero el simplemente no quiere entender.  
  
  
Cuando volteo a ver a Kouryuu tratando de averiguar como está tomando la testarudez de nuestro amigo, su mueca es un claro signo de desesperación del que me alegra no ser la causa. Ella se da cuenta de que la estoy observando y al verla a los ojos por un instante pude saber lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera, pero no hice nada para detenerlo porque algo dentro de mi decía que era lo correcto.  
  
  
Lady-Devimon se encargó de noquear a nuestro indispuesto amigo. Natasha, que estaba a su lado, lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Y antes de que ella dijera algo que fuera a irritar a nuestra poco tolerante amiga le hice una seña de que guardara silencio. Natasha me miró sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo y yo solo le dije en voz baja:  
  
- "confía en mi" - y ella aceptó mi promesa, con resignación.  
  
  
No me mal entiendan, la verdad es que no confío completamente en Kouryuu Akuma, pero al menos ella tiene un plan para regresar a nuestro mundo.  
  
  
Y mientras esto se trate de volver a casa, nos entenderemos bien y seremos del mismo bando.  
  
  
Aunque no me gustó su idea de que Salamon fuera el señuelo para separar a los demás chicos que seguían en el bosque...  
  
  
**** *** ***  
  
Han pasado muchas horas desde que Salamon se fue al bosque junto con Lady-Devimon. Ya extraño a mi pequeño amiguito. En especial cuando veo a Natasha jugando con Cocomon. ¿Por qué tuvo que ir Salamon? por qué no solo Lady-Devimon?  
  
Uggh, creo que quejarme con la ''jefa'' no puede ser nominado como opción.  
  
- "Ahhh" - no pude evitar que se me escapara un bostezo de aburrimiento. Fue entonces que Kouryuu se acercó a mi y me dijo que ya era hora de que saliéramos.  
  
- "¿a dónde vamos? - le pregunté nerviosa.  
  
- "por nuestros compañeros digimon" - me respondió, su voz sin emociones aun me pone nerviosa. En verdad soy una cobarde *suspiro* .  
  
- "y ese es tu problema" - volteo a verla sin entender de que está hablando.  
  
- "tu emblema es el de la confianza y deberías de demostrar siempre esa virtud" - me explicó. Será posible que...  
  
- "¿puedes leer mi mente?" - ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
- "pero puedo sentir tu confusión..." - me explicó.  
  
  
Ok, después de eso en verdad que me quedé un signo de interrogación en la cara. Pero luego como a todo lo demás que decía ella, decidí seguirle la corriente.  
  
- "lo que tu digas" - fue mi respuesta.  
  
  
Un tiempo después ella se detuvo, y me di cuenta que habíamos regresado al primer cuarto donde habíamos caído. Lo que me hace recordar la horrible entrada.  
  
- "me gustaría probar salir por una ventana" - le comenté nerviosa.  
  
- "que acaso no te gusta flotar" - no lo dijo como una pregunta, lo que me hizo saber que no esperaba un respuesta.  
  
  
En unos instantes me encontraba flotando de nuevo y la segunda vez no fue mejor que la primera. Volvimos a atravesar esa luz roja. Y una vez que salimos del castillo Kouryuu comenzó a darme instrucciones.  
  
- "Salamon y Lady-Devimon están en diferentes direcciones, lo único que debes hacer es encargarte de vencer es a Fairymon, yo me voy a encargar de Mistiomon, Wormmon y Diablomon, después pasaremos por ti " - me quedé dudando por un momento, no son demasiados para su digimon? pero luego recuerdo 'claro que no!! esta chica puede hacer que tu y ella estén volando!!' ese pensamiento me dio un poco de tranquilidad. Cierto que no consideraba a Akuma como una persona que estaría alguna vez en de mi círculo de amistades, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.  
  
  
Lentamente comenzamos a descender hasta que pude tocar tierra de nuevo.  
  
- "¡Nos vemos luego!!" - le dije moviendo mi mano derecha en señal de despedida.  
  
  
Y ahora estaba sola de nuevo. Pero debía buscar a Salamon que en estos momentos debe estar peleando con Fairymon, si no me equivoco ese es el digimon acompañante de Yumi.  
  
  
Agghhh... en verdad yo no quería pelear! Pero bueno ahí voy. Apenas y había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando alcancé a distinguir las dos figuras peleando en la oscuridad. ¿Acaso olvidé comentarles que el lugar donde esta el castillo de Akuma y sus alrededores siempre es oscuro? Pues así es... y para mi mala fortuna tengo miedo a la oscuridad.  
  
- "¡No lo ataques Fairymon, solo está asustado!!" - la voz de Yumi sonaba preocupada, además la escuchaba muy cerca. Caminé lentamente en la oscuridad, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido hasta que pude ver su silueta de costado.  
  
Me acerque un poco más a ella y saqué un pequeño cristal de color violeta que Kouryuu me había dado 'solo tengo que tocarla con esto, Akuma dijo que podría lanzarlo así que..' levanté el brazo para tomar impulso, debería de llegar hasta ella así que debería lanzarlo con suficiente fuerza '.. ahí va!'  
  
- "¡No te atrevas!" - una mano me detuvo fuertemente del brazo y lo bajó lentamente. Otra mano fue hacia la mía 'quiere quitarme el cristal!' pensé y cerré mis dedos con fuerza   
- "Jackie no lo hagas más difícil" - su voz sonaba molesta. Obviamente no esperaba batallar tanto conmigo.  
  
- "¡Azael suéltame!!" - comencé a golpearlo mientras trataba de escaparme pero el aun no soltaba mi brazo.  
  
- "¡Jackie detente!!" - Natasha sujetó mi otro brazo, en ese momento mostré una terquedad poco característica de mi. Comencé a dar patadas al azar y no dejaba de mover mis brazos... creo que golpeé a Azael en la cara, no estoy segura.  
  
- "¿Jackie? Natasha? Azael? Son ustedes?!!" - los tres seguíamos forcejeando y no le pusimos mucha atención a Yumi que se estaba acercando hacia donde estabamos nosotros - "¿Donde habían estado? Nos tenían preocupados!! Los demás-" - Yumi detuvo sus palabras al vernos pelear - "¿qué están haciendo? por qué?" - preguntó confundida.  
  
  
En eso Fairymon cayó dejó escapar un grito agudo que nos hizo voltear a todos. El digimon en forma de hada cayó muy cerca de su camarada, Yumi corrió hacia donde Fairymon yacía tendida. Yo estaba en shock. '¿como había logrado Salamon derrotar a alguien de mayor tamaño que el?'. Busqué por todos lados a mi camarada, pero al único que encontré fue un digimon en forma de gato. - "¿Sa. Salamon?" - lo llamé nerviosa.  
  
- "bajo esta apariencia, mi nombre es Gatomon" - me contestó el digimon de enormes ojos azules. - "¿qué estás esperando?" - me reclamó con un grito.  
  
  
¿Qué estoy esperando? luego me di cuenta a lo que se refería.  
  
  
Azael y Natasha estaban paralizados igual que yo. Esta era mi oportunidad para escapar. Para hacer lo que debía hacer. Con un movimiento rápido me separé de mis amigos y corrí hacia donde estaba Yumi. Azael y Natasha siguiendome muy cerca pero fue Cocomon quien se puso frente a mi. ¿De donde salió esté? Gatomon se encargó de hacerlo a un lado para dejarme pasar. - "golpe de gato" - atacó al digimon de Nata-chan. Eso no esta bien.  
  
  
Gatomon se interpuso entre mi y mis dos perseguidores. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que el cristal tocara a Yumi. Pero ya no me parecía lo correcto. - "¿qué estás esperando?" - repitió el digimon en forma de Gato. Gatomon.  
  
  
El no pensaba realmente lastimar a Natasha si intentaba algo, verdad?  
  
- "Hazlo ya" - gritó, un tono desesperado en su voz. NO. No puedo. Esto no esta bien.  
  
  
Yo seguía viendo a Gatomon estaba dándome la espalda. Sus garras levantadas en señal de amenaza. Comencé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. No. No. No. No. No.  
  
- "¡No!!" - Gatomon volteó a verme sus ojos llenos de confusión. -"Salamon. Quiero que vuelvas a ser Salamon." - los ojos azules se hicieron más grandes, ¿por qué la sorprendían mis palabras?  
  
- "Lo siento, yo pensé que tu querías-" pero una voz detrás de mi la interrumpió.  
  
- "¿qué les sucede a todos ustedes? podrían explicarme por que están peleando entre ustedes?" - volteé a ver a Yumi acercándome hacía donde yo estaba.  
  
  
Decidí que no iba a usar el cristal, el único problema es que ya no estaba en mis manos. Comencé a sentir pánico. ¿quién lo tiene, cuando lo perdí? Entonces lo vi brillar frente a mi. Estaba en el suelo. Debí haberlo soltado en algún momento.  
  
  
Yumi notó mi atención puesta en la tierra y localizó el cristal. Y antes de que pudiera advertirle se agachó y lo levantó con su mano. -"¿Esto es lo que estabas buscando? es una piedra muy extraña y por cierto muy linda..." - Me quedé muda. Detrás de mi escuché varios suspiros de sorpresa, pero andie dijo nada. creo que todos estabamos esperando lo inevitable, solo tomaría unos segundos más.  
  
- ".. además es de color lila, mi favorito. ¿Tu crees que me podrías conseguir una como esta para mí?" - hizo la pregunta tímidamente, y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero después de eso se hizo un silencio. Su mirada confundida pasó sobre cada uno de nosotros y yo no la soporté y bajé la vista.  
  
- "¿Jackie por qué..." - yo cerré mis párpados con más fuerza. Después escuché el sonido de algo que golpeaba contra el piso. Varios pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba yo de pie, congelada en mi lugar y con los ojos aun cerrados.  
  
  
Natasha y Azael pasaron por un lado de mi y siguieron hasta donde estaba Yumi. Yo no quería que pasara esto.  
  
  
'Lo siento mucho Yumi.'  
  
  
Me dejé caer al suelo y comencé a llorar.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
'... Me dejé caer al suelo y comencé a llorar.'  
  
  
En la habitación se podía sentir el mismo ambiente de tensión que en la escena que Jaqueline estaba relatando.  
  
- "Lo siento no puedo continuar" - la voz de la chica sonaba un poco quebrada y triste.  
  
- "esta bien, además yo también quería contar algo de eso considerando que..." - Natasha dejó la sentencia incompleta, suponiendo que su prima deduciría lo demás.  
  
- "¿considerando qué?" - le pregunta la chica con una mirada de confusión.  
  
- ".. ¡tu te desmayaste después de eso!!" - le informa la chica levantando los brazos en señal de impaciencia.  
  
- "¡Oh, es verdad!! Con razón mis recuerdos después de eso son un poco extraños" - dice la chica poniendo una mano detrás de su cabello y se le escapa una risita nerviosa.  
  
- "¿como sueños?" - le pregunta Arizu.  
  
- "¡exacto!" - a los demás les aparecen gotas en la cabeza - "Eh.. ¿eran sueños? Ya veo, ya suponía yo que no había forma que Salamon hubiera aceptado usar un tutú rosa..."  
  
  
Aún más gotas comenzaron a salir de los chicos. Hasta que Natasha decidió interrumpir las extrañas fantasías reprimidas de su prima.  
  
- "Bueno, que les parece si mejor continuo contando la historia desde donde nos quedamos?" - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
DARLA: Ustedes ya sabían que los sueños son fantasías reprimidas verdad?  
  
KARI16: porque en todos los capítulos de tu fic alguien termina desmayado?  
  
DARLA: es solo casualidad,... además eso no es cierto! solo se han desmayado Jackie y Azael.  
  
BLADE: y Azael solo DOS VECES!! Acéptalo odias a mi personaje!!  
  
* Le aparecen varías gotas a LA MOSCA *  
  
DARLA: tu sabes que no!! de hecho le di el privilegio de escoger o no?  
  
KARI16: escoger que?  
  
DARLA: ummm, no importa mucho la verdad, errrr BLADE amiga...  
  
* BLADE D' ANCIENT mira a la mosca con desconfianza *  
  
BLADE: refrescame la memoria... tu me consideras tu amgia? Una amiga no dejaría inconciente a mi personaje dos veces seguidas.  
  
DARLA: jejeje, prometo dejar de hacerlo..  
  
BLADE: bien!! Ahora volviendo a lo que me ibas a decir... por cierto me consideras tu amiga?  
  
DARLA: * sonriendo de oreja a oreja * claro que siii!!  
  
BLADE: aww, me alegra saberlo * sonríe también *  
  
DARLA: ahora lo que te quería decir ¿crees que podrías dibujar a Azael, Gad y Arizu para un tiempo cercano digamos en los proximos días?  
  
* BLADE D' ANCIENT comienza a echar humo por la cabeza *  
  
BLADE: sabía que solo querías sacar algo de mi!! Ahora verás!! * BLADE D' ANCIENT está persiguiendo a LA MOSCA por toda la habitación *  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Si tienen una duda de donde alucino que pasan estas escenas sacadas de mi poco tocado cerebro, se supone que es mi cuarto. Son tres paredes y el techo blanco, la cuarta pared es un closet (color madera) y el piso es gris. Hay una computadora, una silla, un colchón tirado en el piso, un abanico (descompuesto) y una Tv. Todo lo indispensable para que yo pueda terminar alucinando estos diálogos tan raros.  
  
Sobre el fic:  
Si me equivoqué en algo avísenme!! Soy una persona muy despistada y algo se me pudo haber pasado. Si su personaje es el siguiente en narrar y ustedes sienten que aun no le llego a lo que ustedes tienen pensado de su personaje avísenme si?  
  
El próximo capítulo va a ser relatado desde el punto de vista de Natasha!!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	7. Capítulo 6

Notas:  
Increíble pero cierto... no tengo nada que decir!!  
  
MI KOU YAMA: Esta morra se puso a abreviar nuestros nicks, eso es, se está pasando del límite.  
  
SORAISHIDA: Si pero dile algo y te hace burla en esta sección  
  
MI KOU YAMA: pero yo no le he dicho nada!!  
  
SORAISHIDA: yo tampoco!! *voltea para todos lados* y por cierto donde anda que no nos ha interrumpido?  
  
MI KOU YAMA: creo que ya le gustó que otros hagan el trabajo por ella  
  
SORAISHIDA: *luce sorprendida* será que en verdad no tiene nada que decir nada esta vez?  
  
MI KOU YAMA: como sea yo ya me cansé de esperar, vamos a presentar el capítulos para poder salirnos de aquí, su habitación tiene un olor muy extraño..  
  
SORAISHIDA: si, como a patas, ¡agghh!  
  
* MI KOUSHIRO YAMATO y SORAISHIDA se cubren la nariz y empiezan a respirar por la boca *  
  
MI KOU YAMA: les presentamos el Capítulo 6 de este fic que no tiene para cuando  
  
SORAISHIDA: La serie Digimon no le pertenece a ella, y los personajes tampoco. Todos ellos le pertenecen a escritores y/o lectores de fanfiction.net. A ella solo le pertenece la idea de volvernos locos e impacientes mientras esperamos que su historia avance.  
  
  
** APOYO Y CONFIANZA ** CONTINUACIÓN...  
  
- "Bueno, que les parece si mejor continuo contando la historia desde donde nos quedamos?" - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
- "no espérate, quisiera que me explicaran como le hicieron para salir del castillo, la única entrada que había era controlada por medio de magia y no creo que ustedes hayan podido usarla" - la interrupción de Kouryuu levantó la curiosidad de los demás que hasta ese momento no se les había ocurrido pensar en eso.  
  
  
Ahora todos, menos Natasha y Azael, tenían la misma duda de cómo habían escapado de la mágica fortaleza de Kouryuu.  
  
- "claro que no usamos magia" - respondió la chica.  
  
- "la verdad es que nosotros tampoco estamos muy seguros, solo anduvimos paseando por el castillo buscando la salida y..." - Azael se había levantado y había empezado a hablar, obviamente ya se le había pasado el cansancio (o la flojera ~_~U).  
  
- "¡Oye déjame a mi!! Ahora es mi turno de hablar!" - alegó Natasha antes de que el llegara a explicar nada.  
  
- "si además la voz de Nat* es mucho más agradable que la tuya" - agregó Gad en tono de burla.  
  
- "pensé que habíamos acordado que iban a dejar de hacer eso!!" - dijo Arizu dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a Gad.  
  
- "¿Hacer que? Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo o sí? - responde el otro poniendo cara de inocente que no se la cree ni su abuelita.  
  
- "Sabes muy bien que estás-" Arizu había comenzado a regañarlo de nuevo, pero la aguda voz de Natasha hizo callar a los que la estaban interrumpiendo.  
  
- "¡Por favor quieren guardar silencio! Quisiera empezar con esto algún día!!" - exclama la joven impaciente.  
  
  
Un coro de tres voces responde: - "perdón , lo sentimos" - se disculpan apenados y se vuelven a sentar en sus sitios.  
  
- "Bien, así está mejor" - la chica sonrió por fin y acomodándose un poco el cabello debajo de su gorra se sentó antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.  
  
  
** ORGULLO Y LEALTAD **  
  
No era así como planeaba pasar mis vacaciones... un segundo estaba de visita en casa de mi prima y al otro todo se convierte en una pesadilla. Y si esto fuera una pesadilla? ¿Entonces no me tendría que preocupar por mi prima que se acaba de ir con la bruja del cuento cierto?  
  
  
Todo se siente tan irreal. En especial la atmósfera de este lugar. Las paredes de piedra se ven tan fuertes y a la vez tan falsas, como si fueran a desaparecer en cualquier momento; la luz de las lámparas proyectan una iluminación de color verde pálido y parece que se van a desvanecer de la misma forma.  
  
  
Pero nada de eso sucede ni va a suceder. Porque por más que desearía que esto es un sueño. Se que no lo es.  
  
  
Podría ser una realidad alterna. Y si me veo con suerte seré absorbida por otro de esos pantallas de luz y me trasladará a un lugar mejor o incluso de vuelta a casa.  
  
  
Auggh, ya ni siquiera esa idea me hace sentir mejor. Porque esta vez hay algo que me obliga a permanecer aquí. Se que no podría irme y dejar a Jackie sola en esta pesadilla. Si alguna vez logramos salir. Más vale que lo hagamos juntas.  
  
  
Y ella no está aquí ahora, se fue con Kouryuu. No la debí haber dejado irse sola con ella. De hecho se lo dije, pero no me escuchó, ¿entonces es su culpa? pero entonces porque me siento tan responsable ¿por que he estado llorando últimamente?, no recuerdo haber llorado antes de esto, quizás cuando era un bebé, pero nunca lo había hecho como ahora.  
  
  
Mi tendencia es la de estar siempre alegre, y ver el lado positivo de las cosas, pero ahora veo todo borroso. Creo que eso es por las lágrimas ne?  
  
- "Natasha este no es tu estilo" - mi propia voz hace eco en mis oídos.  
  
- "Eres más fuerte que esto" digo alzando la voz, tratando de que las palabras lleguen a mi cerebro y reafirmen mis ideas.  
  
-"No voy a llorar más, llorar no es lo que hago mejor" - comienzo a sonreír al escuchar mis palabras y saber que son la verdad. Yo no soy una debilucha. Nunca lo he sido y no voy a comenzar a serlo solo porque estoy lejos de casa.  
  
-"¿Así que tu no eres una llorona?" - me cuestiona una voz chillona y bromista. Yo niego con la cabeza mientras le extiendo los brazos para que Cocomon suba en ellos.  
  
- "si alguien pregunta, esto nunca pasó " - le advierto a mi digimon que se acerca a ver mi cara con curiosidad. Con sus pequeños dedos toma un poco del agua que sale de mis ojos y luego se le ocurre probarla, creo que no le gusta el sabor porque pone una cara graciosa - "sabrosa eh?" - le pregunto en tono burlesco.  
  
- "ahora entiendo porque los ojos se ponen rojos después de que lloras, tanta sal no debe ser buena para la vista" - me hace el comentario de forma tan inocente que se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- "créeme que no lo es" - le respondí más animada.  
  
  
En eso se abrió la puerta y Azael se asomó detrás de ella. El había ido a buscar una forma de salir de este lugar y al verlo regresar mis ojos se llenaron de esperanza... y se preocuparon después al notar lo contrariado que estaba.  
  
- "No se como le hicieron para salir de aquí" - me informa el, su ceño fruncido es prueba obvia de que aun está molesto con lo que ha pasado.  
  
- "si salieron de la misma forma de como entramos la última vez, no vamos a poder salir de aquí nunca" - murmuré recordando el pequeño paseo que tuvimos camino al castillo de los horrores.  
  
- "¿como entraron la última vez?" - me preguntó con interés, pero yo le respondí con otra pregunta. - "¿no lo recuerdas?"  
  
- "temo que no pues estaba inconsciente" - me respondió. Sus cejas se juntaron aún más en medio de su frente, temo que si sigue enojándose tanto no tardará en tener arrugas en esa linda cara... ¿pero que estoy pensando? este no es momento para pensar en eso!!  
  
- "Creo que era magia, pasamos atravez de un portal que se abre en el salón de arriba y de ahí se traslada a la parte más alta del castillo" - le dije tratando de informarlo lo mejor posible. Jamás en mi vida pensé que diría una frase que pareciera salida de "un cuentos de hadas"   
  
- "¿Lo dices en serio?" - yo asentí aun sin creer en lo que decía, pero yo recuerdo bien por lo que pasé y se que es verdad.  
  
- "Bueno, tal vez sea cierto... pero, quizás no sea magia, probablemente todo fue un truco" - quizás tiene razón... - "Podríamos intentar buscar una llave o una palanca secreta para que nos saque de aquí..." - eso tiene sentido pero...  
  
- "pero aun si logramos salir, estaríamos en lo más alto del castillo muy, muy lejos del piso y de ahí seguiría una dolorosa caída" - le expliqué tranquilamente mientras por dentro empezaba a perder las esperanzas de salir de ahí.  
  
  
Azael pasó su mano por su oscura cabellera, despeinándose un poco, luego bajó la cabeza, y se quedó mirando el piso alfombrado. Después dijo.  
  
- "¿Y que tal si cavamos?"  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- "¿Hicieron un hoyo en el piso de MI CASTILLO?" - la voz furiosa de Kouryuu interrumpió el relato de Natasha.  
  
  
Natasha la miró enfadada por la interrupción - "claro que no!!"  
  
- " Bien, porque eso era inútil, todo el castillo está hecho de piedra" - explicó Kouryuu.  
  
- "Yo les dije que nos iba a tomar siglos para salir de ahí si hacíamos eso pero de todas formas Azael quitó la alfombra y comenzamos a picar el piso. Aunque claro en poco tiempo..."  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Unos 10 minutos después, los dos estabamos cansados del trabajo que había avanzado muy poco.  
  
- "Esto no tiene para cuando" - murmuró molesto. Y yo pensaba decirle 'te lo dije' pero estaba tan cansada que decidí guardar silencio y energías.  
  
- "disculpen, umm Nata-chan debí haberte dicho esto antes pero... lo había olvidado" - mi digimon nos mira nerviosamente, como si tuviera miedo de que lo fuéramos a atacar o algo.  
  
  
Yo le extiendo mis brazos y el se acomoda en ellos alegremente, le sonrío ocultando mi cansancio y Cocomon agacha la cabeza apenada - "¿que sucede Cocomon?" - me pareció sentir que Azael se sorprendió por algo, pero cuando lo vi su atención estaba en nosotras.   
  
  
Cocomon suspiró hondamente y luego levantó la vista - "yo, puedo... salir de aquí"  
  
- "¿como?" - eso si que me sorprendió.  
  
- "bueno, yo puedo transportarlos fuera de aquí"  
  
- "¿quieres decir que puedes desaparecer y volver a aparecer en otra parte?" - le preguntó Azael sorprendido y agregó en tono molestó - "¿porque no nos dijiste antes?"  
  
- "Hey ella ya lo explicó, se le había olvidado" - yo le respondí, definitivamente estaba gritándole.  
  
  
Me levanté abrazando a Cocomon aun más fuerte y luego le dije a mi digimon - "¿puedes hacerlo ahora?" - los ojos del pequeño digimon brillaron alegremente y asintió varias veces.  
  
- "¿a donde quieres ir?"  
  
- "¿podrías llevarnos a donde está Jackie?" - mis esperanzas de volver a encontrar a mi relativa me ponían de buen humor y volvía a ser enérgica como antes.  
  
- "muy bien sujétense a mi" - yo ya estaba abrazándolo y Azael solo puso sus dos manos sobre una de las largas orejas de mi digimon.  
  
  
Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estabamos en el bosque. Jacqueline estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, dándonos la espalda... y frente a ella estaba Yumi.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- "Bien ahora saben lo que pasó ¿satisfechos?"  
  
- "La verdad es que esperábamos algo más de acción" - murmuró Kanya mientras volvía a agarrar un puñado de botanas y se las echó a la boca.  
  
- "¡Lamento decepcionarlos! Debo continuar entonces?" - preguntó la chica impaciente.  
  
- "Si no estás cansada..." - la verdad es que Kanya no tenía ganas de levantarse todavía, pero se vería forzada ya que había dicho que ella sería la siguiente en contar la historia.  
  
- "umm, la verdad es que todavía puedo continuar, además esta es la parte que quería contar en un principio"  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Yumi y Jackie inconscientes. Gatomon volvió a ser Salamon y Fairymon se había quedado inmóvil también. Azael y yo sabíamos que el cristal haría que Yumi se rindiera pero no sabíamos como pasaría.  
  
- "¿que hacemos ahora?"  
  
- "tenemos que detener a Kouryuu" - bueno eso ya lo sabía pero yo me refería en acciones...  
  
- "exactamente como se te ocurre que vamos a hacer eso?" - le pregunté insatisfecha con su respuesta.  
  
- "ya veremos como, Jackie dile a Cocomon que nos traslade a donde están los demás" - me ordenó Azael en un tono que me desagrado pero no iba a negarme, yo también quería ver a los demás, pero en eso una voz nos detuvo.  
  
- "ya es demasiado tarde para eso" - el digimon de madera apareció frente a nosotros.  
  
- "P.P. Puppetmon?" - Azael se acercó al digimon-muñeco, yo pensé que iba a abrazarlo pero se detuvo a unos paso antes.  
  
  
Hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta, el digimon luce cansado, como si hubiera corrido si detenerse a tomar aire pero se fuerza a contarnos lo que ha sucedido con nuestros demás compañeros. - "Azael. Akuma. Ella va en busca de los menores"  
  
- "¿Ryo y Lyn? Por qué? " - pregunté confundida.  
  
- "no lo sé, pero ellos siguen en el bosque, están con Kanya y Linnda... los demás, fueron vencidos por Lady-Devimon."  
  
- "¿Diablomon también?" - preguntó Gad sorprendido.  
  
- "lo que pasa es que nos tomó por sorpresa y-" -pero Azael lo interrumpió.  
  
- "¿y tu como llegaste aquí?"  
  
- bueno, los demás habíamos seguido a Fairymon y luego nos desviamos, pero yo sabía que no era Fairymon y-" Azael interrumpe de nuevo.  
  
- "¿los demás no están lejos de aquí entonces?" - eso me animaba,  
  
- "Arizu, Gad y Miyaru sí, junto con sus digimons" -   
  
- "entonces vamos con ellos"  
  
- "no, tenemos que proteger a los menores, tenemos que ir primero con ellos" - le dije pensando en los ojos asustados de los niños cuando se encuentren con esa bruja.  
  
- "tienes razón entonces..." - Azael atacó su cabello de nuevo, despeinándolo aun más, supongo que eso es lo que hace cuando se pone a pensar seriamente. - "¡ya lo tengo! Cocomon puede transportarnos a mi y a Puppetmon con Kanya y los niños mientras ustedes van y ayudan a los demás" - dijo  
  
Cocomon volteó a pedir mi consentimiento. - "Vamos a hacer lo que dice Azael" - le respondí.  
  
- "Yo, voy contigo y Puppetmon.." - mi prima se estaba levantando de suelo. Salamon en sus brazos.  
  
  
Tuve miedo por un momento que Azael fuera a regañarla, pero creo que hasta el sabe que ahora no es tiempo para reclamar nada. Azael asiente con la cabeza y todos se reúnen alrededor de Cocomon.  
  
- "vuelvo enseguida Jackie" - anunció Cocomon y después se desvaneció.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- Déjame contar esa parte siii!!! Por favor!! - le rogó Kanya Interrumpiendo por enésima vez la historia de Natasha.  
  
- "Cual parte?" - le pregunta la otra joven con curiosidad.  
  
- "Cuando Azael y Jackie aparecen frente a nosotros. ¡por favor!! Si? Si? Si?" - la aguda voz de Kanya no paraba de repetir insistentemente sus palabras.   
  
- "¡Está bien ya tranquilízate!" - en cuanto Natasha se levanta de la silla esta vuelve a ser ocupada inmediatamente por Kanya. Natasha voltea a verla sorprendida y le pregunta - "Entonces ya terminé con mi parte?" - Kanya asiente con la cabeza mientras la sonrisa imborrable en su rostro se hace aun más grande.  
  
A los demás le aparecen gotas en la cabeza. Kanya era la única hasta ahora que estaba emocionada por la idea de tener que relatar su pequeña aventura en el mundo digital. Así que los demás le prestaron atención a la chica que siempre estaba hiper.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
DARLA: había olvidado que si tenia algo que decir al inicio ^_^U  
  
RAROTONGA: mencionar los dibujos de BLADE  
  
DARLA: así es, están divinos!!  
  
* ADVERTENCIA: LA MOSCA SE PASÓ EL FIN DE SEMANA VIENDO MUCHOS EPISODIOS DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR Y TIENE LA TENDENCIA DE QUE SE LE PEGUEN LA FORMA DE HABLAR DE TOMOYO DESPUÉS DE UNA SOBREDOSIS DE DULZURA (EN LA QUE HA VIVIDO LA MAYOR PARTE DE SU VIDA *  
  
RAROTONGA: estás enferma?  
  
DARLA: un poco más de lo normal, usualmente es solo dolor de cabeza y espalda... ahora hay un líquido que sale de mis fosas nasales... ODIO TENER GRIPA EN VERANO!!!  
  
RAROTONGA: si te entiendo...  
  
DARLA: pero a lo que había venido antes. Agradezco mucho a BLADE y a HIKARU por hacer y subir los dibujos de sus personajes que personalmente creo que están geniales.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
Chicos que les parece, acabo de llegar de mi pequeño viaje y logré sacar un capítulo en un día. Aunque prometo no volver a hacerlo tan apresurado porque simplemente la preciosa escritora se cansa mucho después de tanto esfuerzo y recurre a los dulces y golosinas que son malas para sus dientes. -_-U  
  
Mejor me callo y los dejo continuar con su vida ne?  
  
Ja matta ne!! 


	8. MAS PERSONAJES

NOTAS:  
Cierto que les dije que eran demasiado personajes... pero estos siguieron llegando. Y hay uno en especial que tenía que agregar de todos modos así que ahí van:  
  
  
*~* PERSONAJES 2 *~*  
  
Nombre: Akihiro Maetake KAORI  
Nick: Hiro-kun  
Digimon:Ophanimon (es un ángel digimon) tiene forma humana y cabello castaño y esta cubierto por una armadura su ataque es jabalina del edén después evoluciona a tuskmon. Emblema: Sensatez color verde azulado  
Descripción física: Estatura media, pelo castaño medio rojizo, ojos cafés con un poco de rojo.  
Un pantalón ancho y azul y una camisa grande y verde  
Personalidad: Simpático, aunque es muy reservado, inteligente y siempre dice las cosas de frente y sin rodeos, siempre idea planes rápidos y efectivos y   
no se preocupa mucho por los demás, excepto por las personas que quiere más, es muy confiable, pero un poco distraído  
Algo más que agregar: Este personaje creo que va a llegar un poco atrasado, es amigo de Yumi ( de la infancia) y siente más que amistad por ella, siempre la sobreprotege y esta preocupado por ella. Siempre siente celos que algún hombre se le acerque (es posesivo)pero por dentro solo quiere proteger a Yumi.  
  
  
Nombre: Akimura Leeshang NORI-CHAN  
Nick: Aki-chan (o simplemente Aki)  
Edad: 17años  
Emblema : Prudencia (violeta-fushia)  
Signo: Géminis  
Digimon: (Otro inevntado) Obanamon, es una linda digimon en forma de flor de loto, pero cuando de batallas se trata ella es la primera en entrar en acción (Por lo que siempre termina siendo regañada por Aki); Digievoluciones: Sakuramon (nivel adulto), Jochanmon (nivel perfeccionado), Himemon (nivel mega).  
Ropa y apariencia: Mide 1.75. Su cabello es largo hasta los hombros y rubio quemado (que siempre recoge en una coleta). Sus ojos son verde esmeralda y de tez clara (aveces bronceada). Viste una camisa de manga larga y semi desabrochada por fuera de un pantalón negro. Va al gimnasio (Que cuerpazo!!).  
Personalidad: El es al Koibito de Ryo-chan. Es el chico más maduro del grupo. Nunca hace cosas sin pensar ni le gusta que se arriesguen en una pelea sin un plan estratégico (lo que lo lleva a tener varias paleas con el líder). Es algo callado, reservado y rara vez muestra afecto hacia las personas (por lo que obanamon le dará una 'pequeña' ayuda). Al principio es acosado por algunas digidestinadas, pero como es educado con las damas no dice nada (Lo que ocasiona que Ryo-chan se ponga celoso) Su actitud siempre prudente suele ser malinterpretada por los demás digidestinados diciendo que es un 'aguafiestas', pero siempre suele tener la razón (lo que hace que le hierva la sangre al líder). Le gusta leer novelas (sus favoritas son de amor y de suspenso o aventura), escribir poemas y tocar algún instrumento musical (su favorito es el piano), aveces suele ayudarle a Ryo.chan a componer sus canciones. Haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de Ryo-chan (aunque no siempre lo demuestre) lo cual le ocasiona, aveces, a arriesgar su propia vida. Es muy inteligente y responsable para su edad. Suele mostrarse muy frío y cortante con los demás (excepto, claro, con Ryo-chan). Su pasatiempo favorito es 'molestar' a Ryoky haciéndolo sonrojar. Usa lentes de lectura (o sea, solo para leer).  
Lo bueno de este personaje: Como es el más maduro y responsable, siempre evita que los demás cometan imprudencias.  
Lo malo de este personaje: El que siempre oculte sus sentimientos suele crearle malentendidos con los demás.  
Algo más: Sus colores favoritos son el verde y el negro. Su comida favorita es todo lo que le cocine Ryo-chan. Su mayor defecto es no mostrar muchos sentimientos y, aveces, pasarse de prudente.  
  
  
Nombre: Lana Lang (mi "hermana") SORAISHIDA  
Nick: Lan  
Emblema: Amistad... si no se puede, ke sea extrovertidad.  
Digimon: Leomon  
D. física y ropa: Alta, tez blanca, cabello negro con piedras azules (largo y lacio), ojos azules y MUY bonita; blusa ke tiene un mar ke se pierde en el cielo y con un pequeño sol (con esta blusa se le nota mucho el busto, de forma ke todos se le kedan viendo con la boca abierta), pantalones de mezklilla y acampanados (algo deslavados), zapatos azules y altos (los ke la hacen ver mas alta ke Linn), uñas pintadas de azul cielo.  
Personalidad: Extrovertida, tiene el don de la palabra, presume de saber hacer poesías (y su hermana hace mejores), es muy amiguera, con estas personas, le cae bien Kanya y Linn, las demás también le caen bien, pero estas son las ke mejor le caen; sabe tocar cualkier instrumento, en su casa hay un cuarto ke es de puros trofeos de ella, ha ido a muchos lugares, sabe muchos idiomas, a veces es romántica, no le cae bien la gente ke no habla mucho, siempre da consejos a su hermana menor, ha tenido muchos novios, pero con ninguno ha funcionado nada, siempre sonríe y sabe MUY bien como conquistar a un chico.  
ALGO MAS: tiene 16 años cumplidos, y aunke no parezca, se preocupa mucho por su hermana.... canta bien, la verdad muy bien  
  
  
1.- nombre: Francisco Kensou Zamudio Ariyamato kensou  
2.- Paco  
3.-z-emon (o de perdido v-mon(veemon))  
4.-compasion e inteligencia  
5.-es de altura media, pelo negro y un poco chino, ojos café obscuros, delgado, distraído, dormilón y algo serio cuando de venganza se trata y siempre trae unos pantalones "cholos" de los flojotes, tenis sketchers (de los planos para la patineta) playera negra y con reloj en la mano izquierda  
6.- es dormilón, distraído, ha tenido grandes golpes en su vida, sus padres yacen muertos y no posee familiares, vive con linnda le gusta bromear pero también es algo romántico y sincero con linnda 


	9. Capítulo 7

NOTAS:  
Ummm, creo que esta vez tampoco hay notas... buuuhh!!  
  
...  
  
No es cierto!! Que tonta si hay una nota, más bien una advertencia... este capitulo está un poco enredoso y si quieren que se los traduzca después díganme oks? -_-U  
  
KAORI: uh no, si hasta ella nos está advirtiendo, esto va a estar gacho entonces...  
  
SOPHIE*AIKO: al menos se las ingenia para que los digimons no tengan que decir sus ataques a cada rato como en la caricatura.  
  
DARLA: porque eso sería mucho negocio, de por si me equivoco con los nombre a veces, y si no se han dado cuenta he confundido los nombre de dos personajes en los capítulos anteriores...  
  
SOPHIE*AIKO: jeje, si no hubieras dicho nada ni nos hubiéramos enterado  
  
DARLA: mmm, tal vez... pero no pienso volver a subir los capítulos solo por errores como esos...  
  
KAORI: de verdad te estas haciendo floja eh!!  
  
DARLA: es que la escuela es un bodrio!! *comienza a llorar mientras se cuelga de KAORI y SOPHIE*AIKO *  
  
SOPHIE*AIKO: * tratando de quitarse a LA MOSCA de encima * desde cuando hace eso?  
  
KAORI: * apenas alcanzando a respirar porque LA MOSCA le está apretando el cuello * ella siempre ha dicho que detesta la escuela, creo que una vez dijo: " los maestros son una especie de vampiros que te chupan la imaginacion, y los libros y exámenes son sus extensiones..."  
  
SOPHIE*AIKO: ah! * se queda pensando un momento y concluye diciendo * está loca.  
  
KAORI: ella lo sabe... * al mismo tiempo que LA MOSCA dice: *  
DARLA: ya lo sé...  
  
SOPHIE*AIKO: ~_~U  
  
  
  
** MAGIA Y SUEÑOS **  
  
He sido abandonada en este bosque a mi suerte, me dejaron a mi y a otros tantos atrás en el lugar más tétrico y oscuro como los que salen en las películas de terror. E incluso los monstruos si aparecen en este lugar mágico. Yo quisiera que fuera todo magia o una ilusión. Eso sería divertido.  
  
Los demás salieron corriendo sin decir nada, iban siguiendo una criatura que puede hablar aunque no dijo mucho cuando lo vimos, en lugar de eso salió corriendo... y todos mis amigos detrás de el.  
  
  
Amigos? Cuales amigos? Solo somos un montón de desconocidos que están perdidos y por suerte nos encontramos unos a otros, un montón de tontos que dicen "debemos permanecer unidos" un momento y se separan un segundo después!! también...  
  
  
también son un montón de personas por las que estoy preocupada y quisiera saber que están bien...   
  
  
Volteo a ver a las demás personas que siguen descansando en el suelo. La verdad es que no quisiera despertarlos, pero... - "chicos tengo que decirles algo" - digo mientras comienzo a sacudirlos dando pequeños empujones a los tres hasta que logro despertarlos - "los demás encontraron al digimon de Jackie y lo están siguiendo..." - Linnda había comenzado a tallarse los ojos como si tuviera kilos de arena sobre ellos, mientras Lyn y Ryo dirigieron su cabeza en dirección general hacia donde yo estaba, tratando de asimilar lo que les estaba diciendo mientras sus ojos trataban de ajustarse a la poca luz de nuestra fogata - "... no tiene caso seguirlos así que creo que es mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que regresen"  
  
- "uhh... está bien." - murmuró Linnda volviendo a acomodarse en el suelo y a roncar en tiempo récord.  
  
  
Ryo y Lyn se ríen de la reacción de Linnda, mientras a mi me empieza a hervir la sangre en la cabeza de coraje. ¿Como puede seguir actuando tan despreocupada? Insatisfecha con su participación comienzo a moverla para despertarla otra vez, pero no reaccionaba.  
  
- "Linnnndaaaaaaaaaa!" - grité perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- "¿Que?" - me responde cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de bloquear el sonido de mi voz.  
  
- "¿es que en verdad no te puedes mantener despierta por un momento?" - le pregunté mirándola incrédula.  
  
- "¿para que?" - levantó la voz, pero no se movió de su lugar.  
  
- "¿Yo qué se? Estas enferma o algo?" - pregunté dejándome caer en el suelo junto a ella.  
  
- "creo que no, pero desde que llegue aquí no se me ha quitado el sueño, la verdad es que no entiendo porque..." - la voz fue bajando de volumen hasta transformarse en suaves ronquidos.   
  
- "Ya veo" - supongo que no puedo ayudarla entonces...  
  
- "eso me parece extraño" - dijo Lyn apareciendo detrás de mi, asustándome un poco.  
  
- "Creo que lo está haciendo porque no quiere ayudarnos en nada" - dijo Ryo en tono acusador, apareciendo detrás de Lyn y es ella la que se sorprende ahora.  
  
- "No, lo digo en serio, últimamente siento mis ojos pesados y se cierran solos como si tuvieran voluntad propia" - se defendió Linnda levantándose de pronto sorprendiendo a sus dos acusadores que la creían dormida.  
  
- "A mi se me hace que estás fingiendo" - le responde Lyn mirándola con desconfianza.  
  
- "A mi también, tu solo quieres dejar a Kanya toda la responsabilidad" - yahoo! La gente me quiere!! La gente se pone de mi lado!!  
  
- "¿Y que con ustedes? no pueden ayudarle?" - los dos voltearon a verla horrorizados por la sugerencia. Buhh la gente me abandona!!  
  
- "¿Nosotros? Pero si somos muy pequeños!!" - dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- "Cuando les conviene..." - Linnda se cubre la boca para bostezar aunque el sonido se escapa de todas formas y los dos chiquillos se empiezan a reír. Yo no le veo la gracia.  
  
- "Kanya solo déjame descansar un poco más y después te reemplazo por favor!! - sus ojos siguen medio cerrados y definitivamente está haciendo una promesa en vano porque no creo que pueda levantarse más tarde pero se la dejo pasar.  
  
- "está bien" - le respondo por fin.  
  
- "Buenas noches" - se acuesta una vez más en el suelo y enseguida comienza a roncar.  
  
- "Yo no creo que sea normal" - murmura Lyn que observa a Linnda como si fuera un 'fenómeno'  
  
- "Yo tampoco..." - su voz suena monótona, el chico está volteando a todos lados... me pregunto que está buscando?  
  
- "Pero creo que ya me acostumbré a verla dormida siempre" - la voz de Lyn me hace voltear a verla y me encuentro con una sonrisa, ella parece feliz por algo, y su sonrisa es algo contagiosa.  
  
- "es verdad" - le respondo riendo un poco también.  
  
- "me pareció extraño que platicara tanto con nosotros" - continuó bromeando, y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella.  
  
- "chicas" - ambas volteamos a ver a Ryo que trae un tronco encendido, en la mano derecha y nos está dando la espalda. Ryo voltea a vernos lentamente con una mirada de temor en sus ojos azules - "¿donde están los digimons?"  
  
- "Uh?" - Lyn y yo volteamos a ver a nuestro alrededor, solo alcanzamos a ver oscuridad y sombras que se reflejan por la fogata que increíblemente sigue encendida.  
  
- "Bahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" - los tres brincamos sorprendidos al escuchar un ruido detrás de nosotros. Aunque cuando volteamos a ver lo que es...  
  
- "¿Linnda?" - ok, lo que escuchamos sonaba como un bostezo. Entonces era ella.  
  
- "Se me quitó el sueño, jeje" - nos informó con una risita nerviosa y los demás casi nos íbamos de espaldas (o de cabeza? no se como se dice...)  
  
- "¿Lo dices en serio?"  
  
- "Si, fue algo repentino..." - mientras Lyn seguía escuchando lo que decía Francine decía (N/A. Es muy complicado, decir nombres que se parecen tanto en la misma oración así que a Kanya le va a tocar decir Francine oks) yo volteé a ver a Ryoky que seguía buscando alrededor.  
  
  
La verdad es que yo no me preocupaba por mi digimon, esas criaturas conocen este lugar mejor que nosotros, después de todo es su hogar. Me volteé a escuchar la conversación otra vez, pero trataba de checar a Ryo de vez en cuando - "... sabes que el ultimo sueño que tuve fue como una pesadilla, que alguien venía por ti y por Ryoky" - al escuchar el comentario de Francine sentí algo extraño, como nauseas y un dolor de estómago, pero aun así voltee a ver a Ryo una vez más pero ya no puedo verlo.  
  
- "Ryo!" - Lyn está a mi lado ahora ayudándome con el dolor que había aumentado en poco tiempo. Esto no tiene sentido, es decir, no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos aquí, lo que me parece muy extraño porque tampoco siento la necesidad de comer ni beber, entonces no me explico porque este dolor tan fuerte.  
  
- "Kanya que-" antes de que Lyn terminara lo que fuera que iba a decir, tenía que pedirles un favor...  
  
- "busquen a Ryo, por favor tengo un mal presentimiento de que está en problemas..." -   
  
- "de que estás hablando Kanya? Ryo está aquí?" - uh?  
  
- "¿como?" - estoy oficialmente confundida  
  
- "¿que te pasó?" - de pronto, el dolor y las nauseas desaparecieron.  
  
  
Todo está pasando muy rápido, y desde el principio esto no ha tenido sentido. Ryo, los digimon, Renamon, Lyn y Francine. Todos están ahí pero luego,... todo desaparece... ¿Estoy soñando?  
  
- "Por fin te diste cuenta" - escucho una voz distante, es de...  
  
- "¿Linnda?" - no puedo ver nada, ni siquiera mis manos pero no tengo miedo, porque no creo que algo malo me pueda pasar aquí... es un lugar tranquilo, oscuro pero tranquilo.  
  
- "¿qué intentabas hacer?" - me pregunta la voz esta vez se escucha más fuerte, ¿eso significa... que se está acercando?  
  
- "de que estás hablando?"  
  
- "trataste de curarme de alguna forma, pero lo único que lograste fue debilitarte junto conmigo"  
  
- "¿eh?" - todavía no entiendo de que está hablando  
  
- "trataste de curarme, cuando me preguntaste que si estaba enferma, pusiste tu mano sobre mi, después de eso te quedaste dormida."  
  
- "¿quieres decir que todo desde entonces ha sido un sueño?" - esto no me había sucedido antes...  
  
- "Bueno, no del todo"  
  
- "¿que quieres decir?"  
  
- "Lyn y Ryo SI están en peligro"  
  
- "ah" - ... - "¡AHH!"  
  
- "¿estás lista para despertar?" - no lo sé... estaré lista? Yo creo que...  
  
- "¡claro que sí!!" - espero que entonces todo tenga sentido.  
  
- "una pregunta antes ¿cómo lo hiciste?" - creo que se refiere a mi truco de entrar en su mente...  
  
- "practico magia barata" - le respondí tratando de evitar el tema y salir de este sueño lo más pronto posible  
  
- "a mi no me parece barata" - me responde mientras yo comienzo a perder la paciencia, estoy preocupada por los niños, y aun no se como salir de aquí, no puedo despertar simplemente, pero Linnda sí  
  
- "y que me dices de ti" - ella debe tener también algo de magia...  
  
- "eh? magia yo? no, solo son premoniciones en mis sueños" - es parece más divertido que lo mío - "pero no creo que lo sea" - '¿también puede leer mis pensamientos?' - "..." - con que no me quieres responder eh...  
  
- "está bien"  
  
- "y que más puedes hacer, ¿es magia real cierto?" - la pregunta me hace pensar, ni siquiera yo se lo que es exactamente.  
  
- "es más como un equilibrador interno, al estar en contacto con alguien se enciende un mecanismo dentro de mi que nos hace estar al mismo nivel"  
  
- "no entiendo..."  
  
- "no importa, yo tampoco lo entiendo a veces"  
  
- "Nooooo!" - un grito y una luz aparece sobre nosotras, por fin puedo verme y veo que Linnda está frente a mi, a varios metros de distancia... pensé que estabamos más cerca.  
  
- "nos están llamando" - dijo y comenzó a... volar? Hacia la luz. Después de verla con la quijada en el suelo por unos segundos recordé que todo era un sueño, así que recogí mi quijada y di un salto hacia la luz.  
  
- "por fin es hora de despertar" - dije antes de desaparecer esta vez desvaneciéndome en el color blanco.  
  
- "¡auxilio!!" - abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el cielo oscuro, comencé a tallarme los ojos mientras trataba de recordar lo que estaba pasando - "¡déjanos en paz!!" - la voz de Lyn hizo que me levantara de un salto.   
  
  
Inmediatamente giré mi vista hacia donde había escuchado las voces de auxilio. La chica pelirroja estaba sosteniendo a cada un, Ryo y a Lyn por un brazo mientras los niños forcejeaban por escapar - "oye deja a los niños en paz!" - y arriesgándome a sonar ridícula agregué - "metete con alguien de tu tamaño"  
  
  
Corrí hacia donde estaban pero Mistiomon se interpuso en mi camino. Mistiomon? El digimon de Miyaru? Que está haciendo aquí? miré a Ryo que seguía estrujando para soltarse, y vi a Lyn en el suelo... - "¿que le hiciste a Lyn?" - quería correr a ver como estaba pero los colmillos de la criatura frente a mi hacían que me detuviera.  
  
- "¡Ahh!" - el grito de Ryo me hizo separar la vista del digimon para ver con terror como la figura del chiquillo caía al suelo también.  
  
- "¡Ryo!!" - la chica de gabardina se quedó observando a los dos chicos por un tiempo, como si estuviera esperando que se levantaran o algo. Me las va a pagar por haber golpeado a unos niños, como puede ser tan abusiva!!  
  
  
De pronto la criatura que me estaba bloqueando fue quitada del camino y observé por unos segundos como el digimon acompañante de Linnda rodaba por el suelo junto con Mistiomon. Entonces recordé que no había visto a la chica dormilona desde que me había despertado - "Kanya!" - volteé hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz, ya sabia que era Linnda.  
  
  
Ella estaba sentada, con el digimon de Ryo en sus manos y el digimon de Lyn sobre sus piernas. - "ayuda a los niños" - me pidió, e inmediatamente recordé lo que la otra "humana" le había hecho a mis amigos. Comencé a correr rápidamente y me lancé contra ella... pero fui a dar al suelo.  
  
  
Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y siento que mi cabeza da vueltas, como fue lo primero que tocó tierra me parece lógico pero... auch!  
  
- "eres lenta" - no lo creo, quizás calculé mal, pero esta vez voy a atraparla. Me lanzó una vez más contra ella y una vez más voy a dar al suelo.  
  
- "ustedes dos son las ultimas" murmuró mientras me miraba con ojos de menosprecio, y a mi nadie me hace menos.  
  
- "no se de que estás hablando" - le dije, y esta vez actué sin pensarlo mucho, agarré sus pies y la hice caer al suelo - "pero no me importa" - pensaba en comenzar jalándole el cabello cuando alguien me detiene por atrás.  
  
  
Al dar la vuelta me encuentro a Jackie, me quedo viéndola sorprendida por un tiempo. Me da gusto volver a verla. Pero luego siento que algo no está bien, porque me detuvo? - "Jackie suéltame, tengo que arreglar cuentas con esta loca! No sabes lo que le hizo a los Lyn y Ryo" - le grito mientras volteo a ver a la chica que está siendo detenida, igual que yo, por Azael.   
  
  
Entonces vi que una sombra se estaba acercando a Azael por detrás, pero antes de que pudiera avisar o decir algo... - "¡Mazo de marioneta!!" - y una luz enorme se encargó de hacer desaparecer la sombra.  
  
- "¿Puppetmon?!!" - yo miré sorprendida al pequeño digimon de madera mientras se volvía a acomodar el "arma" en su espalda.  
  
- "¡Lady-devimon!!" - la voz salió de la chica que Azael seguía deteniendo, sonaba preocupada, y parecía estar viendo en una dirección en especial. Al seguir su mirada me encontré que en el suelo estaba tendida una figura de color negro.  
  
  
Hasta entonces se me ocurrió preguntarme por mi propio digimon. - "¡Renamon!?" - miré a todos lados y la encontré a varios metros de distancia mi derecha y estaba hincada en la tierra... exactamente que fue lo que le pasó?  
  
  
No se habrán creído que no me importaba verdad? Claro que me importa y quisiera saber porque está así - "¿que pasó contigo?"  
  
Jackie me soltó por fin y corrí hacia mi digimon - "no soy lo suficientemente fuerte" - me detuve al escuchar las palabras de Renamon, que quiere decir con eso... - "fui vencida por Lady-devimon" - anunció mi digimon agachando la cabeza.  
  
  
Yo me hinque frente a ella, todo es muy complicado y no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando - "¿y quien te dijo que tenias que ser fuerte?" - le pregunté a mi digimon tratando de aclarar un poco las nubes en mi cabeza.  
  
- "Tengo que ser fuerte... para protegerte" - me sorprendí mucho al escucharla, ¿por qué piensa que tiene que protegerme? Acaso las demás criaturas piensan lo mismo? Genial en lugar de entender me salieron más dudas...  
  
  
Al menos me parece un gesto lindo, que se preocupe por mi, abrazo a la criatura por fin, sabiendo que con esto ella volvería a la normalidad. Mis poderes de curación, siempre se activan cuando estoy al contacto con cualquier ser vivo, en mi mente no puedo evitar sentirme agradecida porque hay alguien que está dispuesta protegerme,... eso es algo muy especial, verdad?  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- "sabía que no la iba a contar bien!" - murmura Kouryuu en cuanto la joven hiper termina su relato.  
  
- "¡Oye!!"  
  
- "mira y aprende" - dice la pelirroja con seguridad mientras toma asiento en la posición del narrador (N/A. eso me recuerda a las chicas superpoderosas, brrrrrrr!!)  
  
- "¿de que estás hablando?" - la chica de cabello rizado la mira entre confundida y molesta, obviamente la emoción de disgusto gana lo mejor de ella.  
  
- "la historia no es tan bella como la contaste, y ustedes, bola de ingenuos si cometieron errores y creo que ya es hora de que ellos lo sepan" - le responde Kouryuu apuntando al montón de gente en la sala, pero obviamente refiriéndose a los digielegidos del extranjero.  
  
  
Kanya le lanza una mirada aniquiladora antes de retirarse al fondo de la sala donde habían dejado lo que quedaba de las botanas porque los demás ya se había hartado de comer...  
  
  
*** *** ***  
RAROTONGA: * gritando * QUE!! FUE!! ESO!!  
  
DARLA: jeje, me recordaste al profesor girafales diciendo TAA!! TAA!! TAA!!  
  
RAROTONGA: NO me cambies el tema!!  
  
DARLA: Si no t ha gustado... Gomen! Disculpa por adelantado... U_U  
  
RAROTONGA: ME LLAMASTE PROFESOR GIRAFALES!!!  
  
DARLA: Gomen!! Gomen nasaii!! Perdón por eso también!!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Si este capítulo los ha dejado con más dudas que respuestas, o definitivamente desorientados... espérense al próximo capitulo, el personaje que la hace de villana les va a aclara muchas dudas... se los prometo. Lo que no les prometo es para cuando porque la escuela me sigue quitando mucho tiempo... buuuhhh!!  
  
Ja matta ne!! 


	10. Capítulo 8

NOTAS:  
Si alguno de ustedes falta de decirme el lugar de procedencia de su personaje por favor avísenme o mándenme un mailito. Tengan en cuenta que necesito que sea de... bueno al principio había dicho de México, pero ahora me conformo con que sea un país donde hablen español Ok?  
  
DARLA: WOW!! Capítulo 8!! me siento muy orgullosa de eso porque significa que he llegado a la mitad del fic!!  
  
NORI CHAN: quieres decir que todavía te falta la mitad??  
  
DARLA: -_-U  
  
NORI CHAN: u_u' al menos dime... hasta cuando aparece Aki-chan?  
  
DARLA: creo que ya falta poco... este capítulo hice que todo pasara más rápido de aquí en adelante, creo que Aki-chan aparece en uno o dos capítulos más.  
  
NORI CHAN: entonces apúrate!!  
  
DARLA: por cierto te quería preguntar si no podrías decirme de donde más pueden ser tus personajes... neta ya me conformo con que sean de este continente.  
  
NORI CHAN: arrggh!! está bien... ahora solo tienen que espera a que la verdadera Noriko lea esto porque como sabrás yo solo soy una voz más dentro de tu cabeza.  
  
DARLA: ^_^U  
  
* MI KOUSHIRO YAMATO aparece de pronto *  
  
MI KOU YAMA: Hola Darla!! tanto tiempo sin verte...  
  
DARLA: Hola Rossy!! ^_^ ya sabes que este capítulo es del PdV de tu personaje verdad?  
  
MI KOU YAMA: ~_~ claro!! Porque otra razón estaría aquí!!  
  
NORI CHAN: hey! lo que tengan que decir déjenlo para más tarde!! Yo tengo prisa por que esto avance!!  
  
  
** CONFUSIÓN **  
  
Yo creo que el problema más grande de la humanidad es la falta de comunicación. Las peleas más cotidianas son por errores de comunicación, por no escuchar a los demás, por no saber expresarse, por no entender lo que otro quiso decir, todo esto ha causado separaciones de familias, de territorios, naciones, y ha llevado al mundo a guerras interminables. No estoy diciendo que todo es completamente su culpa, existen dos sentimientos en los seres humanos que los llevan a ser sordos, egoístas y celosos, me refiero al Amor y el Odio, pero aun estos pueden ser controlados si existiera una buena comunicación.  
  
  
Ustedes se preguntarán ahora ¿cuál es el problema con la comunicación? Pues que no existe!  
  
  
Cierto, tenemos la lengua, podemos hablar... en más de 2500 idiomas diferentes? No lo creo. Podríamos alegar que la tecnología se puede encargar de eso, supongamos que existe un traductor que entiende todas las lenguas y que las distancias se eliminen con los aparatos electrónicos y el Internet etc. Asunto arreglado.  
  
  
Pues no, todavía quedaría lo más importante, la comprensión del mensaje, la intención detrás de las palabras y lo que secretamente se guarda uno al hablar. Es ahora cuestión de apreciación.  
  
  
Lo que es bueno para mí, puede ser la peor de las elecciones para el resto de las personas. Entonces estallan los desacuerdos y la comunicación se termina.  
  
  
Dicen que cada persona es un ser único, y tienen razón, porque uno no entiende y no sabe como funciona el resto de su misma especie, eso es lo que nos hace tan diferentes. No estamos conectados a un gran cerebro, no tenemos las mismas emociones y los mismos valores. Entonces lo que queramos imponerles a los demás, no importa cuantas negociaciones haya de por medio nunca podrán de entenderse.  
  
  
Es por eso que mejor actúo sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Hago lo que creo correcto, y no me cuestiono porque se que de una u otra forma lo que hago podría perjudicar a alguien más, pero me beneficia a mi entonces eso es lo correcto.  
  
  
En mi punto de vista, no existe buenos ni malos. Todos creen estar haciendo bien, eso es los que todos piensan, los que siguen ordenes son solo títeres manipulados por los que tienen el poder sobre ellos, y ni siquiera ellos tienen la culpa, pues solo hacen lo que pueden con lo que tienen.  
  
  
Ahora entienden porque la comunicación es el problema más grande de la humanidad. Y porque ni siquiera pienso gastar mi saliva para explicarles a este montón de desorientados cuales son sus errores, como dije antes todo mundo cree estar haciendo lo correcto.  
  
  
Ahora me tienen atada al tronco de un árbol, Lady_Devimon encadenada a otro árbol cercano. No se de donde sacaron las cuerdas o las cadenas, pero lo hicieron, además tomaron la medida de dejar a Gad y Diablomon vigilándonos.  
  
  
Se donde estuvo mi error, no sabia que el digimon de Natasha podía teletransportarse, de haberlo sabido mis planes hubieran sido distintos. Fue Cocomon quien se encargó de reunirlos a todos de nuevo en el bosque.  
  
  
Ellos están decidiendo que hacer conmigo. La mayoría de ellos me consideran una loca homicida... no entiendo ¿de donde sacaron esa idea? Otros, como Kanya y Azael, no quieren pensar y quieren partirme la cara a golpes, y para mi suerte están Jacqueline y Miyaru que usan un poco más de razón para juzgarme. Aunque tampoco me gusta ser juzgada.  
  
  
Jacqueline ha estado tratando de explicarles por mi, repitiendo más o menos lo que había explicado en mi castillo. Pero los demás mantienen una mirada escéptica a todo lo que ella dice.  
  
- "si hablaras con ellos, si les explicaras... estoy segura de que ellos entenderían" - ahora está tratando de convencerme de hablar con los demás. Ni siquiera la estoy mirando mientras me habla, mis ojos puestos en Lady_Devimon que permanece inmóvil y vigilando.  
  
- "se que no te gusta estar así, pero si les pides perdón ellos van a cambiar" - mis hombros se ponen tensos después de escucharla, aunque me relajo casi de inmediato y comienzo a reírme con fuerza.   
  
- "¿por qué te estás riendo?" - su voz se escucha molesta, creo que pronto va a dejar de sentir lástima por mi... pronto recupero el control sobre mi pequeño ataque de risas, y por fin levanto la vista para encontrar mi reflejo en sus pupilas esmeralda, está confundida.  
  
  
¿Qué es lo que todavía no entiende? Yo no pienso pedirles perdón porque simplemente no estoy arrepentida de nada. Si alguien debe disculparse en primer lugar, son ellos...   
  
  
a ese otro montón de tontos que los hizo venir aquí en primer lugar.  
  
  
*** ** RECUERDO ** ***  
  
- "¡Debe haber una mejor forma de llevarlos allá!" - Kouryuu gritaba sosteniendo con ambas manos el monitor de su computadora, la imagen de la pantalla estaba dividida en cuatro ventanas y en cada una se podía ver los rostros de 4 chicos.  
  
- "lo sabemos Kouryuu, podríamos estar exponiéndolos..." - una de las imágenes movía los labios mientras el sonido salía por las bocinas del aparato electrónico, aunque no habló por mucho tiempo. Kouryuu interrumpió a la imagen.  
  
- "¿y porque quieren que yo lo haga? por qué no uno de ustedes? después de todo este es su brillante plan!!" - la chica les preguntó, obvio sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras.  
  
- "porque nosotros no podemos abrir la puerta, tu si" - vino la respuesta lógica. Y la joven pelirroja dejó caerse en la silla más cercana.  
  
- "no voy a hacerlo... si quieren puedo abrir la puerta por ustedes, pero yo no voy!!" - la joven sabía que tenía las de perder... los demás necesitarían ayuda cuando llegaran al mundo desfasado. - "no voy!!" - repitió en tono más bajó.  
  
  
Luego volvió a ponerse de pie frente al monitor... y gritó - "Entiéndanlo no voy a hacerlo! No voy!!"  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Y terminé haciéndolo, termine viniendo al lugar que sabía que no tenía nada bueno para mí. Cierto, en esta dimensión obtengo poderes increíbles, solo porque es la voluntad de las personas, todo es una ilusión.  
  
  
Todo es falso.  
  
  
Menos los digimons. Ellos están atrapados aquí... y nosotros tenemos que liberarlos. Se supone que nosotros cinco íbamos a liberarlos. Pero no teníamos la fuerza suficiente.  
  
  
Luego Hiro-kun encontró una profecía... demasiado cliché y sin estilo según mi opinión. Esta profecía hablaba de emblemas, emblemas que habían sido sacrificados... y otro tipo de emblemas que provenían de sentimientos oscuros que tenían que ser equilibrados con la misma cantidad, el mío era uno de los más fuertes. Y estaban destinados a pelear contra los nuevos emblemas de sentimientos ''buenos''.  
  
  
Tonterías. Debimos haber hecho las cosas sin involucrarlos, es demasiada gente... ellos, los cuatro, actuaron para que la profecía se cumpliera. Y me hicieron venir para encontrar a los elegidos que abrirían la puerta al Digimundo...  
  
  
Así es, Digimundo.  
  
  
Ustedes pensaban que ahí era donde estaban? Pues lamento decepcionarlos. Los Digimons creen estar en el Digimundo, pero en verdad estaban en un mundo desfasado. Ahí es donde los nuevos emblemas se encontraban...  
  
  
Ahí es donde estamos atrapados. Ahí es donde todo dejó de ser claro para mí. Se supone que debía ayudarlos? O acabar con los emblemas oscuros? Debía regresar a casa? O debería ir al Digimundo? Tanta confusión... me sienta bien, puesto que soy la poseedora de ese emblema.  
  
  
Venía a hacer algo bueno, venía a hacer lo correcto. Y en un momento, por alguna razón. Todo en mi mente se torció... y no puedo recordar que se supone que venía a hacer aquí. tal vez si ellos supieran de sus emblemas, quizás fueran a buscarlos... al fin y al cabos tienen a Cocomon que puede trasladarlos de un lugar a otro rápidamente.  
  
  
Eso es... si logro que usen sus emblemas... después solo tendré que hacerlas pedir que vayamos al Digimundo en vez de a casa...  
  
  
El único problema sería que ellos creen que están en el Digimundo, y si trato de explicarles no creo que me entiendan.  
  
- "tengo que volver... al castillo"  
  
- "como dices?" - Jacqueline parpadeó como si hubiera acabara de despertar, aunque era más bien que no entendió mi petición.  
  
- "Jacqueline, se que puedo confiarte esto, si quieren volver a su mundo, tenemos que ir todos a mi castillo" - le dije levantando un poco la voz, pero sin que Gad alcanzara a escucharnos.  
  
- "¿Quieres que les diga eso a los demás?" - yo asentí con la cabeza.  
  
- "no puedo explicarte ahora... solo diles, que en mi castillo está la clave... pero no les digas que yo lo sugerí" - ella lo piensa por unos segundos antes de responderme - "está bien"  
  
  
La regla es no confíes en tus enemigos... pero siendo confianza su insignia ella no puede evitarlo... reconoce la sinceridad cuando la ve, lástima que aun esté confundida.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
La actuación de Jacqueline me causó sorpresa y gracia. Que dijera que me había tenido que torturar para que le dijera lo que sabía. Y yo tuve que seguir su pequeño juego, que ella obviamente estaba disfrutando.  
  
  
Debí haber sabido mejor que pedirle ayuda a alguien más, es mejor hacer las cosas personalmente.  
  
  
Pero el fin justifica los medios. Y por fin estaba de vuelta en mi castillo.  
  
  
- "ya estamos aquí!" - exclamó Azael, dándome miradas de rencor y desconfianza continuamente -"¿ahora que?" - volteó a ver a Jacqueline.  
  
- "ahora..." - ella hace una pausa y voltea a verme.  
  
- "tienen que llegar entrar en la ultima puerta del pasillo" - murmuré en tono apenas audible para ella. No puedo evitar seguir actuando como si todo fuera secreto.  
  
- "debemos seguir adelante por este pasillo" - les anunció Jacqueline a los demás.  
  
  
Seguimos caminando por el camino que les había indicado. En una fila muy organizada. Mayumi y Azael al frente. Seguidos por Kanya que llevaba a cada lado suyo a Ryo y Lyn, ella también me mandaba miradas amenazadoras continuamente. Arizu, Natasha y Linnda seguían después de ellos las tres en silencio. Algunas veces podía notar la mirada preocupada de dos de ellas hacia las personas que iban atrás de ellas. Gad y Jacqueline, obviamente estaban siendo vigilados por Arizu y Natasha... como si fuera a hacerles algo.  
  
  
Ok., esta bien tienen razón para estar preocupados pero no soy tan tonta como para atacarlos sabiendo que estoy en gran desventaja. Cada uno de ellos lleva a su digimon acompañante por un lado, Lady_Devimon sigue encadenada y Diablomon sigue cuidándola... menos mal que ese no es mi plan.  
  
- "aquí" - digo apuntando hacia una puerta de hierro oscura.   
- "tenemos que entrar ahí" - advirtió la chica que me iba acompañando a los demás.  
  
La mayoría parecían estar dispuestos a seguirla a excepción de - "no estoy muy segura" - Mayumi Morikiyo.  
  
Ella no solo parece estar desconfiando de mí. Parece sentir lo que está por venir... ella sabe que yo no les estoy ayudando.  
  
- "¿que porque dices eso?" - pregunta Kanya.  
  
- "no voy a entrar" - el tono de su voz es decidido, pero no importa... ella no es a quien necesito que esté ahí dentro.  
  
- "p-pe-pero" - Jacqueline estaba tratando de inventar alguna excusa, voltea a verme y yo levanto mis hombros en señal de que no me importa.  
  
- "vayan ustedes... yo quiero ver un poco más alrededor" - dijo la chica y se alejó aun por el pasillo.  
  
- "yo voy contigo" - Ryo salió corriendo detrás de la joven. Miyaru y Azael también la siguieron en silencio...  
  
  
Los demás se volvieron a abrir la puerta. Kanya, Gad y Arizu empujaron la pieza de fierro con fuerza hasta que se abrió lo suficiente como para poder pasar.  
  
- "¿que hay en este lugar?" - me preguntó Jacqueline una vez que todos habían pasado al otro lado.   
  
- "Sus emblemas"- le respondí. Su mirada confundida me hizo entender que por esta vez tendría que dar más explicaciones de las que acostumbro -"son como medallas, sirve para que sus Digimons sean más fuertes"- ella pareció molestarse al escuchar eso, supongo que no le interesa la idea de ganar poder entonces... - "también para regresarlos a ustedes a su casa"  
  
- "En serio?" - yo solo asentí. Aunque también podría servir para ir al Digimundo... - "Pero tu no quieres que volvamos, ¿verdad?" - su pregunta me sorprende y decido guardar silencio - "solo dime porque..." - creo que entiendo lo que está tratando de hacer, -"¿vale la pena?" - todo este tiempo ha estado fingiendo que quiere ayudarme, pero lo que quiere en verdad es que cambie de opinión.  
  
- "¿que son esos?" - por fin estamos frente a varias columnas de piedra, iluminadas por luces tenues. Cada una de ellas tenía un símbolo grabado y era justamente lo que las luces se encargaban de resaltar.  
  
- "siento... algo, extraño?" - murmuró Kanya acercándose a tocar uno de las columnas. La joven acercó su oído a la piedra como si la roca le estuviera diciendo algo. - "hay algo aquí adentro!" - exclamó causando que los demás la vieran como si estuviera loca. Excepto yo. Yo sabía que había podido sentir la energía de su emblema.  
  
- "¡Eep!!" - Lyn que se había acercado a otro pilar comenzó a retroceder cuando toda la roca comenzó a brillar, la construcción se disuelve en una luz amarilla y frente a ella solo queda su emblema junto con una etiqueta de color amarillo canario 'felicidad'.  
  
  
Lo mismo pasa a los demás, que se acercan a una columna en particular como si fueran atraídos por ella. La de Kanya adquiere una tonalidad Azul celeste 'Magia' mientras que la de Linnda es de un tono pastel, la diferencia apenas plausible 'Sueños'. Frente a Arizu aparece una etiqueta rosa pastel 'sentimientos', mientras que la de Natasha se convierte en una etiqueta con un brillo plateado 'Lealtad'.  
  
  
Hasta ahora todas las etiquetas han resultado portadoras de luz. Es entonces que veo la etiqueta de Gad, esta se había formado de una pequeña cantidad de niebla que poco a poco se fue transformando en un emblema de color verde oscuro 'Ankoku' el emblema de la oscuridad... ¿quien lo hubiera adivinado?  
  
- "¿que son estas cosas?" - Kanya volteó a preguntarme casualmente, como si yo fuera a responderle.  
  
- "Según lo que dijo Kouryuu son emblemas y se supone que nos van a servir par regresar a casa" -   
  
  
Los ojos de Lyn se iluminaron al escuchar esto - "¿lo dices en serio?"   
  
  
Después de darles otra breve explicación, Lyn y Arizu fueron a buscar a los demás. - "¿y ahora que debemos hacer?" - me preguntó Gad.  
  
- "si quieres volver a tu casa, deben usar el emblema de Kanya y Linnda" - le respondí al elegido de la oscuridad.  
  
- "¿y si no queremos volver?" - extraño, su cara había adquirido una mueca de desprecio desde que puso sus manos en el emblema.  
  
  
me pregunto si un cambio así ocurrió conmigo...  
  
  
- "úsenlos de todas formas, es la única oportunidad que tienen, si no funciona están atrapados aquí" - le respondí sin dejarme intimidar por su nueva apariencia.  
  
- "Eso no significaría, que tu también..." - murmuró Jacqueline sosteniendo el emblema en su mano, solo levantó la vista un segundo para hacer el comentario y volver a clavar su mirada en el objeto.  
  
- "¿también que?" - le pregunté sin entender por primera vez de que me estaba hablando.  
  
- "tu también, estas atrapada aquí." - terminó ella. Me miró por un momento esperando una respuesta pero pronto volvió su atención al digimon a su lado. Gatomon le había pedido que le mostrara el emblema.  
  
- "¿cómo funcionan estas cosas?" - me preguntó Kanya, que por ahora estaba comparando su emblema con el de Linnda mientras los digimons observaban los nuevos objetos con curiosidad - "¿porque las figuras son diferentes?" - dijo antes de que respondiera su primer pregunta.  
  
- "las figuras son diferentes porque tienen significados diferentes... y en cuanto a la forma de usarlo, pues ustedes tienen que desear regresar a su casa"  
  
- "¿eso es todo?"  
  
- "es más difícil de lo que parece..." y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más Jacqueline habló.  
  
- "tienen que ser provocados" - dijo ella.  
  
  
Gad pareció sorprendido por un momento y luego pareció entenderlo todo. - "todo aquello en el bosque... ¿fue por eso? ¿para provocarnos? El temblor, el viento... nuestro encuentro con Lady_Devimon..."  
  
  
Yo no respondí. Para este momento ya debería ser suficientemente obvio.  
  
  
Kanya y Linnda tenían la expresión de sorpresa y confusión. - "bueno entonces provoquemos a estas chicas..." - huh?  
  
  
Gad avanzó decidido hacia donde estaban las dos jóvenes que aún no les caían el veinte. Pero antes de que las alcanzara Jacqueline se interpuso y le preguntó que pensaba hacer.  
  
- "no es necesario provocarlas... solo tienen que extrañar su casa" - dije alzando la voz. Me parece extraño que yo haya dicho eso. pero el elegido de la oscuridad no parecía tener muy buenas intenciones...  
  
- "está bien" - respondió el y se dio la vuelta para ir a pararse junto a Diablomon.  
  
  
Yo le dije que no era necesario provocarlas. Pero era mentira, no hay forma de que ellas puedan hacer que sus emblemas funcionen sin un incentivo. Tal vez detuve a Gad porque pensaba que ese era mi trabajo. - "y ahora que está pasando?" - el castillo comenzó a temblar desde los cimientos.  
  
  
Linnda y Jacqueline fueron empujadas al suelo por Kanya salvándolas de ser aplastadas por un fragmento de roca mientras yo aprovechaba el tiempo para liberar a Lady_Devimon. - "¡el techo se están cayendo!!" - creo que esto es suficiente incentivo.  
  
- "quiero salir de aquí!!" - gritó Linnda. Una lista falta la otra.  
  
- "tú" - dijo Gad con una sonrisa torcida. El se dio cuenta... el sabe que fui yo!!  
  
  
Ahora avanzó hacia mí... creo que va a intentar detenerme... espero que esto funcione más rápido!!  
  
- "¿qué está pasando aquí?!" - Mayumi y los demás acababan de llegar a la habitación.  
  
- "¿Gad? Estás bien?" - Arizu se acercó a el y pude darme cuenta de que su rostro había cambiado. La mueca y la mirada extraña habían desaparecido.  
  
- "¿que le pasa a esta cosa?" - gritó Kanya provocando que todos voltearan a verla -"¡Está brillando!!" - dijo sonando más alterada. El emblema de Linnda estaba brillando también y pronto el brillo azul comenzó a extenderse por toda la habitación... y las figuras de todos se desvanecieron dentro de esa luz.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
NAKURU: *gritando* siento que estas relegando a mi personaje!!  
  
DARLA: *murmurando* lo notaste... ¡Eep!! Perdón quise decir ¡claro que no!!  
  
NAKURU: lo sabía lo estás relegando!!  
  
DARLA: ya te dije que no!! es solo bueno es la mitad del fic... solo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia...  
  
NAKURU: arrgh!! Está bien!!  
  
DARLA: va a valer la pena en serio!! solo espérate al próximo año...  
  
NAKURU: (°`_´°) $#%&*!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Si ya se cansaron de la pseudoaventura... pues bien porque ya se acabó!! Es hora de pasar a cosas más interesantes...  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	11. Capítulo 9

Ohayoo minna san!!  
  
RESUMEN DE MEDIA HISTORIA:  
  
De manera misteriosa y por motivos aun desconocidos, varios jóvenes aparecieron en otra dimensión, un lugar donde habitaban diversos tipos de monstruos, pero lo que parecía al principio ser una amenaza se convirtió en su aliado cuando las criaturas decidieron permanecer al lado de los chicos y protegerlos de cualquier peligro...   
  
Aun así la amenaza permanecía. Y lo más sorprendente de todos es que era un ser humano igual que ellos, que en compañía de una criatura digital, se dedicó a poner a prueba a cada uno de los chicos hasta encontrar aquellos que poseyeran los emblemas azules...  
  
  
- "¿qué está pasando aquí?!" - Mayumi y los demás acababan de llegar a la habitación.  
  
- "¿Gad? Estás bien?" - Arizu se acercó al joven que parecía haber salido de un extraño trance.  
  
- "¿que le pasa a esta cosa?" - gritó Kanya provocando que todos voltearan a verla -"¡Está brillando!!" - dijo sonando más alterada. El emblema de Linnda estaba brillando también y pronto el brillo azul comenzó a extenderse por toda la habitación... y las figuras de todos se desvanecieron dentro de esa luz.'  
  
n_n'  
  
  
** CAMINOS DIFERENTES **  
  
~ AKIHIRO MAETAKE: EL CEREBRO DETRÁS DE LA OPERACIÓN ~  
  
Yumi abrió los ojos lentamente, y los volvió a cerrar al instante. Y volvió a abrirlos nuevamente repitió esa acción hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y pudo ver a su alrededor. '¿donde estoy?'.  
  
  
Ya no estaba en el castillo, de eso podía estar segura.  
  
'¿regresé a mi casa?' pero ese lugar no era su habitación... '¿Estaré soñando?'  
  
  
Volteó a ver la puerta en el lado opuesto de su habitación. Inmediatamente decidió salir de ese lugar a buscar la respuesta a sus preguntas y fue mientras se levantaba que se dio cuenta que algo cayó rodando de sus piernas. Una pequeña pista: era de color amarillo.  
  
- "Este aparato-" CRACK!  
  
  
El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que guardara silencio y volteara a ver con nerviosismo, confusión y después sorpresa...  
  
- "Hiro!!" - un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos cafés la miraba sonriente. Y poco a poco todo comenzó a parecerle familiar 'estoy en la casa de Hiro'. - "¿cómo llegué aquí?"  
  
- "¡No nos hemos visto por más de medio año! Y así es como me recibes?!!!" - el chico finge estar molesto pero no puede esconder la alegría que le da encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia.  
  
- "Tu sabes que yo no debería estar aquí, yo-" le respondió la chica que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.  
  
- "Lo sé, te fuiste a estudiar al extranjero, a México para ser mas exactos." - le respondió tranquilamente.  
  
- "¿Pero entonces como es que..." - la chica lo miraba confundida.  
  
- "¿regresaste? Pues seguramente ustedes pidieron volver a su casa, y después de todo esta es tu casa." - vino una respuesta lógica.  
  
  
Yumi suspira y voltea a ver alrededor, y después recuerda que no había estado sola - "¿eso significa que los demás también regresaron?"  
  
- "Así debió ser, a menos-" comenzó Hiro, pero fue interrumpido por la chica rubia.  
  
-"¿debió?" - preguntó, - "¡Un momento!!" - y por fin se dio cuenta de que era lo que le había parecido extraño desde el principio - "TU no estas sorprendido de que yo este aquí verdad!!"  
  
- "Vaya que te tomó tiempo en darte cuenta, te lo voy a explicar todo en un momento, primero voy a convocar una videoconferencia me acompañas?" - dijo el niño sonriendo mientras pensaba 'algunas cosas nunca cambian'  
  
  
La chica se cruzó de brazos, obviamente se había ofendido, aunque pronto lo olvidó y fue tras Akihiro, una parte de ella aun sentía que algo importante le hacía falta...  
  
  
** ** **  
  
- "El motivo de la reunión es el siguiente: las cosas no salieron exactamente como las planeaba, esperaba que para este momento todos tuvieran sus emblemas y resulta que varios de ustedes aún no-" el discurso del chico fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de madera siendo golpeada y una chica llena de rabia que se había lanzado contra el.  
  
- "¿puedes explicarme de que rayos se trata esto? Como puedes decir que no lo ''logramos'' cuando fuiste solo tu quien tomo decisiones solo? Como puedes culparnos a todos por no estar informados de lo que estaba pasando?!!"  
  
- "Yu- Yumi!" - el chico la mira sorprendido y después enojado - "no deberías interrumpirme así-" - lo que fuera que iba a decir después fue cancelado por mirada amenazadora de Mayumi Morikiyo.  
  
  
Pero luego su mirada se suavizó - "Me alegré de verte..." - dijo ella recordando que ni siquiera lo había saludado cuando se encontró con el la primera vez.  
  
  
Después volteó a ver a la pantalla de la computadora donde varios rostros, unos conocidos y otros no tanto, la miraban sorprendidos - "y me alegra verlos a todos ustedes también, en cierta, forma me siento aliviada de saber de que todos están a salvo en sus hogares..."  
  
  
Yumi cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro antes de abrirlos de nuevo y continuar con su pequeño discurso - "esto no se ha acabado, pero creo y la mayoría de ustedes debe estar resentido por la decisión de Hiro y creo que debe disculparse con todos ustedes..." - voltea a ver a su amigo quien ahora parece ser el quien quiere tratar de aniquilar a su amiga con la mirada. - "de otra forma no pensamos escuchar lo que nos tengas que decir" - fueron las ultimas palabras de la chica pero las dijo con la misma decisión.  
  
  
El chico de cabello rojizo se la quedó mirando por un momento más antes de darse por vencido y hacer lo que ella había dicho.  
  
- "Les pido disculpas a todos, pensé que había planeado todo tan bien, como si tuviéramos fechas límites y creo que me olvide de lo más importante: que era su decisión formar parte de esto, y por mi culpa se vieron obligados..."  
  
- "¡Oye no es para tanto, no estamos taaan enojados o si?!" - varias cabezas se movieron de un lado a otro y otras solo mostraron una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
  
Yumi volteo a ver a su amigo una vez mas y sonríe por fin, el chico sorprendido un momento pronto refleja el gesto amigable.  
  
- "¿Les importaría avanzar? No tengo todo el día para ver a un par de tórtolos discutir." - las palabras de Kouryuu hizo que se una coloración rojo brillante apareciera en las mejillas de la rubia y el pelirrojo.  
  
- "Uhmm, si, seguro, aun hay algo importante que deben saber" - el chico hizo una pausa esperando recuperarse de su anterior momento embarazoso. - "Esto no les va a gustar, pero los que aun no tienen su emblema tendrán que volver a-"  
  
- "NO!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Yo no vuelvo a ir!!" - Hiro miró a su acompañante con impaciencia. - "¿Qué?! Lo digo en serio, yo no pienso volver a aquel lugar!!"  
  
  
~ LANA LANG: RELATIVAS ~  
  
El ruido de olas y la brisa de la playa hicieron que Lyn despertara de sus pesadillas.  
  
'un mundo con monstruos, que tontería más grande'.  
  
  
La chica se levantó y decidió cambiar su ropa a algo más fresco, pero de color oscuro como siempre. Su nueva elección fueron unos shorts verde oscuro y un top sin mangas. Y estaba por dar un paso fuera de su habitación cuando vio que el sol brillaba con intensidad a medio cielo... lo pensó mejor y volvió a buscar otra cosa que ponerse.  
  
  
Después de media hora de búsqueda, terminó vestida con unos pescadores de color gris, y botines negros. Había vuelto a ponerse la sudadera negra sobre el top y además se echó el gorro encima de la cabeza. Todo eso para no arruinar su pálida piel. Y estaba por salir de su habitación por segunda vez cuando la llamó una voz que provenía debajo de una pila de ropa que ella había creado en su desesperada búsqueda. - "¿A donde vas?"  
  
La pobre niña se paralizó al escuchar la vocecita que no podía negar que le era familiar. - "¿C-Calumon?"  
  
Las enormes orejas sobresalían debajo de la ropa y la chica se puso a escarbar entre su ropa para sacar a su amiguito de tanto desorden,... haciendo un desorden mayor en su habitación por la ropa que salía volando en varias direcciones.  
  
  
Y tan nerviosa estaba que no escucho la puerta cuando esta se abrió. -"¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?" - preguntaron a su espalda. - "¿Lyn?!" - Al escuchar su nombre la chica vuelve a enterrar al pobre animalito bajo su ropa y luego responde.  
  
- "¿porque entras a mi cuarto sin tocar?" - se queja, pero no puede evitar sonar nerviosa.  
  
- "¡Uy que delicada!" - La joven que acababa de entrar era un poco más alta que Lyn, tenía un largo cabello negro-grisáceo que llegaba a media espalda, ojos azules y una sonrisa de color carmín, vestida en colores luminosos que hacían un buen contraste con su cabello oscuro.  
  
- "¿Quieres dejarme sola?" - Lana ignoró la petición de Lyn y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
- "No, porque vine hablar contigo" - Lyn giró los ojos impaciente, pero no se movió para darle la cara sino que permaneció sentada sobre su pila de ropa.  
  
- "No me interesa"  
  
  
Lana dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de responderle a su relativa más joven - "como sea, no voy a esperar a que tu te decidas porque simplemente no hay tiempo. Tenemos que discutir este asunto de los digimons ahora."  
  
- "¿Uh?" - Lyn volteó la cabeza y miró a su hermana sorprendida.  
  
- "¿Recuerdas? El animalito que estas sofocando bajo tanta ropa?" - le respondió la otra chica perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- "¡Eh? Oh!" - Lyn se levantó por fin del suelo llevando en sus manos un bonche de ropa que lanzó sobre su cama - "¡Lo siento mucho Calumon!!" - se disculpó con el pequeño animalito que en el momento se ocupaba en recuperar el aire.  
  
- "Eso es mejor... ahora déjame presentarte a alguien más." - la chica voltea a abrir la puerta revelando una enorme bestia del otro lado - "Leomon, ella es mi hermana Lyn, Lyn el es Leomon"  
  
Lyn abrazó a su pequeño digimon con fuerza mientras miraba sorprendida y asustada al digimon que parecía una mezcla entre un ser humano y un león. - "¿Ese es tu digimon? Es enorme!!" - Lyn se levantó y cerró la puerta. - "me da miedo" - fue su excusa.  
  
- "Pues más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, porque vamos a viajar con el... mejor dicho, sobre el... una vez que haya digievolucionado."  
  
  
- "¿Y yo porque tengo que ir?" - preguntó Lyn acariciando la cabeza de Calumon.  
  
- "Porque ya no tienes elección, te has convertido en una elegida" - la menor se quedó inmóvil por un momento, y luego respondió:  
  
- "No me gusta como suena esa palabra, parece mucha responsabilidad"  
  
- "Como dije, no tienes otra elección, nos vamos hoy y nuestros padres ya lo saben" - al ver la mirada sorprendida de su hermana, Lana explicó - "NO! No sobre los digimons, solo saben que nos vamos a la ciudad de México hoy"  
  
  
Lyn dejó escapar un suspiro, y comienza a juntar su ropa. Esta vez recordando buscar algo cómodo para usar en el viaje.  
  
~ AKIMURA LEESHANG: KOIBITO ~  
  
Natasha y Ryo estaban sentados en una banca del parque, mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo. La tarde estaba cayendo rápidamente y las lamparas de las calles ya comenzaban a encenderse.  
  
- "Aki-chan ya debería estar aquí." - murmura Ryo. El niño no deja de voltear a todos lados donde escucha un ruido, esperando que sea cierta persona.  
  
- "Ya verás que pronto llegará, además acabas de llamarlo" - dijo Natasha tratando de tranquilizar al joven alerta.  
  
- "¿Si verdad?" - el niño se sonrojó, al recordar que era cierto. Ni siquiera habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había colgado el teléfono público. - "Natasha, no crees que deberías llamar a tus papás?"  
  
- "Ya te lo dije, se supone que yo estoy en México visitando a mi prima si me ven aquí les va a dar un ataque"  
  
- "Ugh, tienes razón"  
  
- "De seguro Jackie va a estar preocupada" - Ryo dejó de mirar a todos lados para poner una mirada de simpatía hacia la otra joven que ahora lucía nerviosa.  
  
- "Ni te mortifiques, cuando llegue Aki-chan le preguntamos como llamar de larga distancia a ese lugar, seguramente el sabe de eso" - dijo Ryo alegremente, Natasha volteó a mirarlo y asintió, confiando en que así sería.  
  
  
Olvidándose de las preocupaciones por un momento, Natasha aprovechó para preguntar sobre la persona que vendría a recogerlos - "¿esta persona, Aki, es tu hermano?"  
  
  
Ryo agacha su cabeza y voltea a ver a otro lado antes de responderle - "No"  
  
- "¿No? entonces qué?" - preguntó la chica sonando desconcertada.  
  
- "Aehehe..." - pausa - "hehe" - voltea ver a la chica que aun lo observa sin comprender - "bueno" - * gulp * - "bueno el es mi..." - pero antes de que Ryo lograra responder, la otra chica comenzó a hacer un alboroto.  
  
- "¡Ahh!!" - gritaba mientras movía sus brazos como si quisiera volar.  
  
- "¿Qué? Qué pasa?" - gritó el niño asustado mirando a todos lado y a la chica.  
  
- "¿Qué vamos a hacer con Cocomon? No vamos a abandonarlo aquí cuando lleguen por nosotros o sí?" - Ryo y Natasha voltearon a ver a unos arbustos cercanos.  
  
  
Una cabeza con dos largas orejas salió de entre las ramas y los observó pacientemente mientras tomaban una decisión de que iba a hacer con ella. -"¿Qué tal si lo cargas como si fueran muñecos? después de todo parece un muñeco de felpa." - sugirió Ryo.  
  
- "Uhmm, eso podría funcionar" - respondió la niña mientras se inclinaba para tomar a Cocomon en sus brazos, el chico observa a Natasha que comienza a jugar con la criatura y recuerda a Usaguimon ' ¿por qué Cocomon está aquí? y por qué Usaguimon no? recuerdo que lo tenía en mis brazos cuando esa luz...'  
  
  
- "¡Ryo!!" - en cuanto escucharon la voz los dos voltearon su cabeza a la misma dirección. Y ahí estaba un adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que vestía pantalones negros y una camisa blanca.  
  
- "¡Aki-chan!!" - los ojos de Ryo se abrieron el doble (para tener una mejor visión _) y algunas lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas.  
  
  
Sin pensarlo mucho, el chico de cabello rosa, casi literalmente voló para colgar sus brazos del cuello del joven.  
  
- "..." - Natasha observa con curiosidad a los chicos aun abrazados.  
  
  
Unos minutos después, Ryo recordó a su amiga, y volteó a verla apenado, mientras tomaba la mano del joven a su lado - "Uhh, Aki ella es Natasha, Natasha te presento a Akimura" - dicho esto la atención de Ryo volvió a centrarse en el rostro del chico rubio que terminó sonrojándose por tanta atención, no solo del chico sino que también...  
  
- "Ho-hola!" - Natasha no podía hablar 'Hay ya me dio pena!! Pero es que el es muy guapo' pensaba mientras analizaba de pies a cabeza Akimura.  
  
  
Tratando de escapar de las miradas decidió preguntar algo - "¿Y como se llama tu digimon?" - eso definitivamente hizo salir a los dos niños de su fantasías.  
  
- "¿QUEEEEÉ?" - gritaron en coro, y esta vez, dos pares de ojos muy abiertos lo miraban.  
  
  
  
~ FRANCISCO KENSOU ZAMUDIO ARIYAMATO: EL ULTIMO DE LOS PRIMEROS ~  
  
A los pies de la cama aun tendida, estaba un niño dormido. Su cabello negro rizado un poco mojado por el sudor se mecía por el aire de un abanico, roncaba y murmuraba incoherencias como si estuviera respondiendo a algo en sus sueños y a pesar del calor tenía abrazado algo parecido a un muñeco de peluche.  
  
  
La escena anterior frente a los ojos de cualquiera hubiera sido encantadora. Lástima que estaba ocurriendo en su habitación y Linnda detestaba compartir su espacio.  
  
- "¡KENSOUUU!!!!!" - gritó la joven haciendo que el chico se levantara de un brinco y tirar al suelo al "muñeco" el proceso.  
  
- "¿Uhh?" - el niño comenzó a tallarse los ojos antes de poder ver claramente quien le estaba hablando, pero Linnda no esperó a que la reconociera para seguir reclamando.  
  
- "¿se puede saber que haces aquí?" - dijo refiriéndose al espacio limitado por cuatro paredes blancas.  
  
  
El niño por fin reconoció a su amiga y vecina. Más bien reconoció los alaridos a los que estaba acostumbrado. - "Hola Linnda!!... jeje, yo estaba esperándote, y bueno, parece me quedé dormido" - respondió el niño con una risita avergonzada.  
  
- "en MI CUARTO ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres aquí?!!" - la chica volvió a gritar sus palabras.  
  
- "las suficientes para dejarme sordo..." - le respondió el niño cubriendo sus orejas.  
  
- "¿Y ni así entiendes?!!" - chilló una vez más.  
  
- "Hay por favor ya olvídalo y dime como te fue?" - el chico le respondió tranquilamente y sin alterarse.  
  
- "¿Huh?" - la pregunta por fin fue asimilada por la otra chica... '¿cómo me fue... QUÉ?'  
  
- "¡En tu viaje! ¿cómo te fue? ¿donde está tu Digimon? ¿cómo es tu digivice? ¿obtuviste tu emblema? Bueno eso es obvio o de otra forma todavía estarás allá..." - y las preguntas seguían pero la otra chica no dejaba de verlo sorprendida.  
  
- "¿cómo sabes?"  
  
- "Uhmm, no se como explicarte... Ya sé!! te contaré una historia"  
  
- "siempre que me cuentas una historia es algo que te pasó"  
  
- "exactamente ¿quieres oirla?" - pero Linnda no tuvo oportunidad de responderle entonces, porque Yumi y los demás aparecieron en el monitor de la computadora...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Después de escuchar las palabras de Hiro y Yumi, Linnda entendió que ella y su amigo tenían que tomar la decisión de si querían viajar a aquel mundo otra vez... más bien ella tenía que decidir porque Kensou estaba más que listo para irse a buscar aventuras.  
  
  
¿Pero a quien quería engañar? Por ningún motivo iba a dejar que el enano se fuera solo, a ella le iba a tocar acompañarlo al menos hasta que llegaran a Monterrey, donde los esperaban Kouryuu y Jackie.  
  
  
- "Este va a ser un largo viaje" - dijo Linnda ajustando el cinturón de seguridad.  
  
- "Contigo al volante, no lo creo" - le respondió Kensou riéndose. Los chicos habían conseguido las llaves de una vagoneta blanca, propiedad de las tías de Linnda. El chico se persignó varias veces antes de relajarse y volver a ver a su amiga que lo miraba ofendida y molesta.  
  
- "¿Qué? tu sabes lo que dicen 'Más vale prevenir que lamentar' " - Linnda movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y encendió el carro.  
  
- "Entonces te recomiendo que uses cinturón de seguridad"  
  
- "¿Huh?"  
  
- "Abróchate el cinturón y no olvides usar casco... eso fue lo que recomendó el doctor" [1] dijo la chica con una mirada que decía "aguas porque no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo".  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
* TIP, TIP, TIP *  
  
Los ojos verdes-azulados observaban con incredulidad como el digivice se volvía loco y los sonidos se hacían más intensos cada vez que movía el pequeño aparato hacia el este.  
  
  
Una pequeña luz comenzaba a tintinear en la pantalla del aparato en su mano. Miyaru tomó una decisión impulsiva y decidió ir a averiguar que se encontraba en la dirección que señalaba su digivice.  
  
  
En las sombras, una figura la observaba alejarse.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
[1] desafortunadamente eso fue cierto: llevé a mi abuelita a que le checaran la presión y le dijeron que estaba muy agitada... y ella le respondió "como no voy a estarlo si me trajo mi nieta"  
  
Ughh... que le vamos a hacer. No me gusto el capitulo y punto. Siento que no había escrito nada en siglos lo cual es cierto... pero eso no justifica el montón de incoherencias escritas ahí arriba.  
  
Ja ne! 


	12. Capitulo 10

****

KENSOU: Por si no se han dado cuenta Darla por fin descubrió el html!!

****

SOPHIE*AIKO: claro que nos dimos cuenta!! Pero no pensamos que sea la gran cosa

****

NAKURU: si, solo sirve para darle una buena apariencia a lo que escribes.. el contenido de la historia es lo que cuenta.

****

DARLA: *__* eso significa que no les importa si escribo el fic con errores ortográficos y sin notas e indicadores.

****

KENSOU: jeje.. no exactamente

****

NAKURU: Mosca, tus fics de por si son enredosos... ~_~U 

****

SOPHIE*AIKO: ... sin los signos e indicaciones simplemente nos perderíamos!!

****

DARLA: Son muy crueles!! T_T

****

NAKURU: ya déjate de ridiculeces y presenta para que podamos leer el capi de una buena vez.

****

DARLA: Aquí está el noveno capítulo como entrega de Navidad!! que lo disfruten!!

****

** REENCUENTRO **

* * Monterrey, NL * *

En la pantalla de la computadora aparecía la imagen de un mapa del continente americano, sería un mapa común de no ser por varias luces de colores que brillaban de forma intermitente en varias partes del dibujo que Kouryuu analizaba con cuidado. Dos luces, una de color lila tenue y verde azulado brillaban sobre Chile _'Mayumi y Akihiro'_; en Venezuela, otros tres puntos brillaban juntos: uno de color plateado _'Natasha'_, uno de color blanco _'Ryoky'_, y por último uno color fushia _'Akimura'_; el resto estaba concentrado en México. Los de más al sur estaban moviéndose en ese momento entre la Ciudad de México y Veracruz, una luz amarilla representaba a Lyn y una de color verde limón representaba a Lana; muy cerca de esas dos se encontraba una de color azul cielo _'Kanya'_, y casi en medio de las tres anteriores estaba un punto negro _'Miyaru. Mmmh esas cuatro se encontrarán pronto'._ Alzando un poco más la vista vio dos luces moviéndose a gran velocidad, habían comenzado en Sonora y habían avanzado mucho desde entonces, una de color azul pastel y otra de color dorado _'Linnda y Kensou vienen hacia acá'_. Al ver más a la derecha, en Tamaulipas ve otra concentración de puntos, uno de color rosa claro, otro de color rojo y uno verde oscuro _'Arizu, Azael y Gad están reunidos... creo que iré a visitarlos'_ Y por ultimo observa el último par de puntos, uno que la representaba a ella y era de color rojo vino y otro de color anaranjado, los dos estaba en la Ciudad de Monterrey, y más específicamente en su casa - "Jackie..." - murmuró la joven pelirroja.

- "Dime" la respuesta fue inmediata, Kouryuu volteó a ver a la joven que permanecía acostada en su cama la cual había tenido que prestarle de emergencia cuando Jackie llegó a su casa desmayada.

Desafortunadamente ese no había sido el primer desmayo que la joven sufría. El primero fue por ver a Gatomon en su casa, el segundo cuando no pudo encontrar a Natasha, el tercero fue cuando vio a Lady Devimon en su habitación, y el último fue de alivio al ver a Kouryuu.

- "Perdóname por haberte asustado, de haber sabido que al ver a Lady Devimon te ibas a desmayar no le hubiera pedido que te recogiera" - explicó Kouryuu apenada.

Jacqueline recordó el terror que le causó ver al digimon de figura femenina entrar volando por de la ventana de su cuarto. - "Si bueno, verás que no soy la persona más valiente y tiendo a caer en estado de shock cada vez que algo me asusta" - dijo ella y después dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

- "¿Como te sientes?" - Jacqueline levantó la vista para encontrarse con la espalda de Kouryuu y volvió a bajarla con tristeza... _'en verdad no le importa la respuesta...'_

¿Como se sentía? Intranquila, triste y un poco mareada por los desmayos, pero no respondió nada de eso. Akuma le había dicho que Natasha estaba bien, al sur del continente y miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero bien. También había hablado con sus padres y les había dicho que Nat y ella se quedarían en su casa por un tiempo, de esta forma había logrado evitar que notaran la ausencia de su prima. Le había asegurado que muy pronto la vería... pero ninguna de esas palabras la había calmado. Porque ella sabía la verdad.

- "Tenemos que volver a ese lugar verdad? Aun nos falta algo por hacer allá verdad?"

Esta vez Kouryuu volteó a verla, pero solo por un momento, ya que no pudo soportar la mirada angustiada de la otra chica. Dando un suspiro silencioso ella le respondió. - "No es necesario que tu vayas. Tu ya recuperaste tu emblema al igual que Natasha."

Jacqueline suspiro aliviada al escuchar esto. Pero luego pensó en los demás. Gad, Arizu, Kanya, Linnda y Lyn tenían sus emblemas así que no tendrían que ir; pero Yumi, Azael, Miyaru y Ryo aún no, entonces ellos forzosamente tendrían que volver... - "Solo irán cuatro esta vez"

La chica de mirada oscura agachó la cabeza - "No."

- "¿Tu también irás?" - pero Akuma no le respondió, en lugar de eso apagó la computadora y se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia un closet de donde sacó una gabardina negra. Luego se acercó a la cama para que la joven de ojos color esmeralda la escuchara sin tener que hablar muy fuerte.

- "Linnda y Kensou llegarán aquí muy pronto, tu te encargarás de recibirlos y te irás con ellos a la Ciudad de México donde se encontrarán con Lana, Kanya, Miyaru y Lyn. Ahí solo tienen que esperar a que lleguen Hiro y los demás"

- "¿Tu no piensas venir?" - preguntó Jackie un poco confundida.

- "No."

- "¿A donde vas?" - Pero la otra chica ya había abandonado el lugar.

****

* * Ciudad de México * *

- "Renamon" – El digimon amarillo volteó a ver a la joven que había dejado de acicalar su abundante cabello. – "¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los demás?" – preguntó la chica mirando su expresión triste por el espejo.

La criatura no hizo ningún ruido como respuesta y Kanya volteó a verla con la cara más larga del mundo. Dio un suspiro para después gritar – "¡Estoy aburrida!!"

****

* * ,Tamaulipas * *

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

Gad miraba el aparato con incredulidad, '¿porque esta cosa tiene que hacer tanto ruido?' pensaba mientras buscaba alguna forma de apagarlo 'Lástima que no eres un despertador que puedo estrellar contra la pared' pensó el mientras lanzaba una mirada aniquiladora al objeto inanimado que solo le respondía con un molesto:

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

El joven de cabello grisáceo iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente en dirección a la casa de Arizu. Su gigantesco Digimon no pudo acompañarlo sin llamar la atención así que optó por dejarlo encerrado en su cuarto.

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

El sonido se hizo más fuerte y hacía pausas menos cortas - "Esta cosa se está volviendo loca..." - Murmuró el chico deteniéndose por fin frente a una enorme casa pintada de color melón. Y justo en la entrada de la casa ve que están Arizu y Azael.

Gad, siendo el chico listo que era no le costó trabajo relacionar el escandaloso aparato y la forma que aumentaba la señal cuando era puesto en dirección de sus dos amigos "Ya veo, son solo ustedes los que la están enloqueciendo." Concluyó el anunciándose con esas palabras que confundieron a los otros dos jóvenes.

Arizu pronto se olvidó de las extrañas palabras y corrió hacia la puerta para recibir a su amigo. - "Hola Gad!! Alguna noticia sobre donde esta Yumi?" - Gad respondió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- "Tengo el mal presentimiento de que ella sigue atrapada en aquel lugar" – murmuró Arizu tristemente.

- "Nah! No seas tan dramática... no es para tanto, probablemente ella- * TIC, TIC, TIC * - eso no es lo que iba a decir." - Terminó el joven mirando en forma desesperada el escandaloso aparato que ahora era acompañado por otros dos que le hacían coro.

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

- "Arrggghh estas cosas me están hartando!!" – gritó el mientras aventaba el digivices con fuerzas.

- "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo detener el ruido?"

- "¿Parezco alguien que sabe como detener esa cosa?! Acabo de mandarla por los aires!! Aunque ahora que lo pienso tu podrías hacer lo mismo."- dijo Gad y tomó el digivice de Arizu y estaba a punto de lanzaron cuando Azael lo detuvo de la muñeca.

- "Genial!! El señor no-me-importa-como-rayos-llegue-aquí-pero-voy-a-encontrar-al-culpable-en-ti quiere volver a desquitarse conmigo."

- "Gad mejor cálmate... es obvio que algo te tiene afectado, pero no te puedes poner histérico solo por eso" – dijo Azael tranquilamente.

Gad lo miró de manera amenazante, mientras una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, y todo eso hizo que Azael y Arizu se pusieran nerviosos.

- "¿Gad?" – Arizu trató de hacer reaccionar a su amigo que había estado actuando de manera extraña desde que volvieron de aquel lugar.

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

* TIC, TIC, TIC *

- "¡Alguien ocúpese de callar esa cosa!! Ya me tiene harto!!" – gritó Gad e inmediatamente el sonido dejó de escucharse.

Gad se sorprendió de que su petición se hubiera cumplido tan repentinamente y volteó a ver a sus dos compañeros tratando de entender como había ocurrido, pero los dos miraban algo que estaba del otro lado de las rejas de la casa, o más bien a alguien...

****

* * Ciudad de México * * (otra vez...)

Kanya había salido a dar un paseo tratando de despejar su cabeza, pues para ella nada aun tenía sentido. No sabía donde estaban los demás chicos y si estaban bien no sabía si estaban en aquel lugar que ahora solo parecía un recuerdo distante o incluso un sueño.

Solo habían pasado 2 días, pero lo que había pasado era tan increíble que era más fácil para ella pensar que todo había sido un sueño. Y ella en verdad lo hubiera creído así de no ser que tenía pruebas junto con ella que la hacían saber que aquel lugar era real. Aunque dos objetos y una criatura color amarilla no era suficientes para que ella confiara en su cordura.

Afortunadamente ese mismo día y en ese paseo, se daría cuenta de que no era la única que había pasado por lo mismo. Su primer indicio: el digivice comenzó a sonar. Después Renamon apareció junto a ella y corrieron en la dirección que hacía sonar al digivice con más insistencia. Unos segundos antes de llegar fue cuando ella pensó que lo que el aparato indicaba podría ser algún peligro y se detuvo.

Pero de cualquier forma la otra "cosa" ya se estaba moviendo en su dirección y ella lo sabía porque el sonido era cada vez más intenso.

- "¿Renamon?"

- "No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte" – Kanya se tranquilizó al escuchar esas palabras y se preparó para enfrentar lo que fuera que estaba por llegar.

****

* * ,Tamaulipas * * (otra vez...)

Gad se dio la vuelta lentamente, esperaba ver a Yumi. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir de que se trataba de – "¡Akuma!"

La joven en gabardina negra los analizó rápidamente y con solo un vistazo concluyó _'Gad está perdiendo el control, más vale que haga esto rápido.'_

- "Ustedes vienen conmigo" – dijo la chica en tono seco, sin dar espacio a quejas que los otros no manifestaron pero tampoco la obedecieron.

Kouryuu trató de tranquilizarse mientras pensaba como podía hacer que este grupo avanzara. Y por un momento se le ocurrió pensar en porque no la seguían, y pronto la respuesta le vino a la mente _'Ellos no estuvieron presentes en la reunión de Hiro, eso significa que no conocen los planes de volver al otro mundo y para ellos Mayumi debe estar desaparecida y no de viaje._' Entonces la joven pelirroja decidió cambiar de estrategia.

- "Si quieren saber donde está Mayumi Morikiyo, ustedes viene conmigo" – habiendo dicho esto ella se alejó de la casa cruzando la calle rápidamente. Los otros tres jóvenes se reunieron y discutieron sobre lo que deberían hacer antes de salir corriendo detrás de Akuma.

****

* * Ciudad de México * * ( y otra vez...)

- "¡Kanya!!" – gritó una vocecita y la joven de cabello rizado se volteó justo a tiempo para recibir los brazos de una niña que pronto la tenía atrapada en un abrazo asfixiante. Eso hasta que Kanya reconociera de quien se trataba y devolviera el símbolo de afecto con la misma intensidad.

- "¡Lyn!!"

- "¡Qué tierno!! Los reencuentros siempre nos ponen muy emotivos!" - dijo una tercera voz, que Kanya no pudo reconocer pero que hizo que la pequeña en sus brazos se pusiera tensa.

- "Kanya, ella es mi desagradable hermana mayor... que no te extrañe si no te hablé de ella antes es que la verdad no es mi tema de conversación favorito" – Kanya miró a la niña sorprendida. Y después se volteó a conocer a dicha hermana.

¡Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó! La joven frente a ella y la pequeña parecían la misma persona en el rostro y apariencia física, como única diferencia siendo el color de ojos, y la longitud del cabello, y el vestuario, y la edad y el desarrollo...

-"¡Hola!! Soy Lana! Y Lyn tampoco me había hablado sobre ti... aunque parece quererte más que a mí."

- "Eso es porque yo no hablo contigo" - dijo la pequeña tomando la mano de Kanya antes de salir corriendo.

****

* * ,Tamaulipas * * (y otra vez...)

Akuma estaba sentada en el parque con una laptop en sus piernas y los demás jóvenes miraban y escuchaban con atención lo que Yumi y Hiro discutían. La chica de ojos negros les había mostrado la grabación de la conversación de hace varios días. Y al terminar esta Azael murmuró: - "Eso significa que yo tengo que volver... ya decía yo que era extraño que Wormmon y Diablomon estuvieran aquí."

- "Hey, no te preocupes no vas a ir solo... Yumi, Ryo y Miyaru van a estar contigo"

- "Y yo." – dijo Kouryuu en tono apenas audible, pero de alguna forma llegó a los oídos de Arizu y Gad que inmediatamente dijeron:

- "Y yo también"

****

* * Ciudad de México * * ( y otra, y otra vez...)

- "¿Con que no te llevas bien con tu hermana eh?"

- "¿Que te hizo pensar que no nos llevamos bien?" – preguntó la pequeña en tono sarcástico.

Kanya sonríe nerviosa al escuchar eso - "¿Y me dices que ella tiene un digimon?"

- "Si y es uno horrible!! Con cabeza de león y cuerpo humano pero el doble de grande"

- "Ah." – fue todo lo que Kanya respondió a la descripción de tal criatura que le costaba trabajo imaginarse.

Sin razón aparente la expresión de felicidad de Lyn desapareció de su rostro e inclinó la cabeza - "Lana me dijo que era nuestro deber llevarlos a un lugar donde serían felices..."

- "Y por como se ve tu cara, ese lugar no es aquí." – Lyn negó con la cabeza.

- "Es un lugar llamado Digimundo" – Kanya tuvo un momento difícil tratando de recordar esa palabra que le sonaba familiar _"No, no me parece correcto que nos separemos, aun no sabemos si corremos algún peligro estando aquí en el-" "Digimundo"_ [1]

- "¡Hey!! Qué no es ese el lugar de donde salieron?" – Lyn volvió a negarlo.

- "Pe- pero no lo recuerdas ellos dijeron... ese lugar se llamaba... ¿No?" – Kanya dejó escapar un suspiro dándose por vencida _'porque es que cada vez entiendo menos??' _pensó con tristeza.

****

* * ,Tamaulipas * * (y otra, y otra vez...)

Azael arqueó una ceja, señalando curiosidad e incredulidad. ¿Por qué Arizu y Gad habían decidido acompañarlos? Por otra parte, Kouryuu parecía indiferente a sus palabras como si no los hubiera escuchado.

__

'Si Akuma va, yo también voy.' Pensaba Arizu con un rostro molesto. _'Por ningún motivo voy a dejar que ella se vaya sola con Azael.'_

'Si Akuma va, yo también voy.' Pensaba Gad con una sonrisa. _'Por ningún motivo voy a dejar que ella tenga toda la diversión...'_

****

*** **** ***

Miyaru seguía observando el digivice confundida, esta vez el sonido había cambiado, y la estaba guiando a una dirección distinta. Casi de vuelta por donde venía al principio. _'esto no tiene sentido'_ pensó la chica mientras se dejaba caer en una banca cercana y cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar los ruidos externos para pensar un poco.

La verdad es que ya estaba cansada de caminar, las piernas le dolían y no acostumbraba hacer tanto ejercicio. Entonces decidió volver a su casa, no tenía porque seguir buscando, además, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba siguiendo.

En ese momento el ruido del aparato se hizo más intenso, como si se estuviera acercando. 'Si no llegué a la montaña... pues a la montaña le toca llegar a mi' pensó antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para esperar más cómodamente. Sea lo que fuera llegaría muy pronto. Y Miyaru solo esperaba no tener que salir corriendo una vez que se encontraran.

****

*** **** ***

Ya saben para quejas dudas y comentarios sobre este capitulo pues pónganlas en su review. Ustedes saben que a mi me encantan esos pequeños mensajes que recibo de todos ustedes... así que hagan click ahí abajo.

Linnda.

****

|

|

|

V


	13. Capítulo 11

****

Darla: sorpresa!! Este es mi nuevo pequeño regalo!! Espero que sea de su agrado, y disculpen si no está envuelto y no tienen moño o tarjeta... o esperen un momento, puedo solucionar lo de la tarjeta:

**__**

Para: Kaori, Sophie*Aiko, Miharu Tatebayashi, SoraIshida, Rarotonga, Hikaru, Blade d' ancient, Hikari 16, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Nori-chan y Kensou.

****

De: Darla_XP, promotora #1 del egocentrismo!!

****

Con cariño, dedicado a todos ustedes que deben estar hartos con mi lentitud pero como no tienen otra opción no les queda más que tener paciencia.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2003!!

Y UN MONTON DE BUENOS DESEOS QUE SON DEMASIADO CURSIS

PERO AUN ASÍ CREO QUE VALEN LA PENA!!

****

** UN NUEVO VIAJE **

__

"Oh my life

Is changing everyday

In every possible way..."

Me encanta esta canción, con solo escucharla siento como si me estuviera arrullando...

__

"... And Oh my dreams

It's never quiet as it seems

Never quiet as it seems..."

Woaa!! Esa estuvo cerca!!

¿No saben de que estoy hablando? ni siquiera tu Kensou?? Bueno supongo que eso es lo mejor...

¿Qué? ¿quieren que les diga? Para que? Solo se van a enojar conmigo!!

¡Hay está bien!! Un carro venía directo hacia nosotros y casi nos estrellamos, pero el sujeto hizo tanto ruido con el claxon que me despertó, satisfechos!!

*** **** ***

Algunos jóvenes se reían nerviosamente mientras otros tantos miraban a Linnda con un brillo homicida.

- "TE QUEDASTE DORMIDA MIENTRAS CONDUCIAS!!" - gritó Kanya.

- "Je, je, je solo por un momento... porque estaba muy cansada." - Respondió la chica sonriendo.

El rostro de Kensou adquiere un tono pálido al escuchar la confesión de Linnda. - "estuve a punto de morir..." - Murmuró el chico llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de calmarse.

Lyn pronto se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

- "Hay Dios, hay Dios, hay Dios..." repetía el niño sin cesar. – "no vuelvo a subir a un carro contigo al volante NUNCA!!"

Linnda solo levantó los hombros y volteó a ver a Mayumi. - "¿Aun quieren que continúe la historia? Porque apenas estaba comenzando..."

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre quien debería continuar y porque, ahora todos querían contar su versión de los hechos. Al final habían llegado a un acuerdo de que contarían la historia en el siguiente orden: Linnda iniciaría contando su viaje por la carretera hasta llegar a México, y de ahí Miyaru explicaría que rayos había pasado con ella. Aunque unos minutos después de que la joven sonorense hubiera tomado el micrófono comenzó a contar como cada 15 minutos dormitaba e incluso golpeaba la cabeza con el volante.

Mayumi volteó a ver a los demás jóvenes de la habitación pidiendo ayuda. Los chicos japonese los miraban con interés y como buenos observadores no planeaban participar en sus extrañas discusiones. Los digielegidos latinos simplemente la dejaron tomar esa decisión...

Viendo que nadie se ofreció para reemplazar a la joven, la chica rubia respondió al fin: - "S-seguro..."

- "¡Muy bien!!" – dijo Linnda una sonrisa. En una esquina, Kensou aun miraba a la joven con resentimiento...

*** **** ***

Creo que mejor cambio de canción a algo que no me arrulle tanto... veamos... upps. Olvidé que la vista debe estar en el camino!! - "¡Kensou! Podrías cambiar de disco por favor??"

Una mirada de reojo y veo que el enano está hecho bolita en el asiento de copiloto. Y al apagar el radio comienzo a escuchar sus ronquidos ¿como se atreve a quedarse dormido y dejarme sola? - "¡Kensou!! KENS! KENSSY!! KENSON!! KENSSOSU!! KENSOU DESPIERTA YA!!" – terminé gritándole.

- "¡Ahhh!! ¿por que haces tanto alboroto? Ya llegamos a Monterrey?" – yo solo giro los ojos e inmediatamente vuelvo a fijar la vista en el camino.

- "No se, tu tiene el mapa" – el chico pronto pierde la mirada adormilada y comienza a ver el camino con curiosidad. Supongo que trata de ver donde nos encontramos.

- "De acuerdo con las señales del camino y las guías del mapa... todo parece indicar que estamos..." – ¡por favor que ya falte poco!!

Kensou clava su mirada nuevamente en el mapa, y otra vez en el camino y una vez más en el mapa, y en el camino y por fin dice - "¡Sip! Estamos perdidos." – huh!!

- "¿Qué dices??" – digo esto mientras detengo el auto en mitad de la carretera.

- "La ultima vez que revisé el mapa solo nos faltaba media hora de camino... eso significa que debimos haber llegado a la ciudad hace una hora." – dijo el chico volviendo a ver el mapa.

Upps, creo que dormí más de lo que pensaba... ¿Qué?? No me miren así!! A todo mundo le pasa!!

Owww!

Tienen razón. Tuvimos mucha suerte de llegar a la ciudad en una pieza. Aunque claro perdimos una media hora investigando como llegar y otra hora en regresar pues resultó que nos habíamos pasado la ciudad... jeje. Como sea! El caso es que llegamos!! Y esta vez optamos por pedir direcciones desde el principio. Después de otra hora de búsquedas por las calles llegamos al lugar. Jacqueline y Gatomon salieron a recibirnos acompañadas de ¿Lady-Devimon? Pero...

- "¿Donde está Akuma?" – preguntó Kensou asomándose al interior de la casa.

- "Se fue, y no me dijo a donde... pero sospecho que volvió a aquel lugar" – respondió Jacqueline un poco triste o ¿quizás estaba cansada?

- "Ah..." – respondió el sin sorprenderse y volvió a formular una pregunta - "¿Entonces porque Lady-Devimon está aquí?" – la chica le dio una mirada de reojo al digimon y tembló un poco.

- "No tengo idea..." – respondió ella. Esta vez me di cuenta de que su tono era de preocupación pero aun no tengo idea de porque._ Tal vez aun le tiene miedo al digimon de Akuma' _ pensé e inmediatamente se me escapó un bostezo.

- "Jackie, ¿tu crees que podríamos descansar un poco antes de seguir con nuestro viaje?" – le pregunté con ojos casi suplicantes... o casi cerrados, da lo mismo.

- "Pero claro!! Adelante pasen!! Esta es la casa de Kouryuu pero como ella no está, creo que estoy a cargo por ahora así que siéntanse como en su casa" – dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

No me pidan que describa la casa, pues para mi todo en ella era común. Había los muebles usuales, las habitaciones usuales y los aparatos usuales. Aunque yo solo deseaba ver una cosa - "Una cama me está llamando" - dije y comencé a abrir y cerrar las puertas más cercanas a mi, hasta que por fin encontré un nicho donde me dejé caer... e inmediatamente me quedé dormida.

*** **** ***

Varias horas después pude despegar los ojos de nuevo pero no me levanté del colchón y solo me puse a escuchar la conversación entre Jackie y Kensou.

- "¿Entonces Kouryuu y los demás si volvieron a aquel lugar?" – preguntó una voz femenina.

- "Así es y probablemente ya estén allá, así que voy a intentar comunicarme con ella." – respondió el niño.

Por unos minutos no puedo escuchar nada más que el sonido del teclado. Decidí entonces que ya era hora de levantarme y ver que están haciendo. Cuando logré llegar a la puerta y asomarme pude ver las dos cabezas clavadas en la pantalla, donde apareció la imagen de Akuma.

- "¿Jacqueline, Kensou, qué quieren?" – pregunta la joven pelirroja sin mostrar ninguna emoción o sorpresa.

- "Oye! Solo queríamos saber de ti! Jackie esta muy preocupada por ustedes sabes." – dice mi joven amigo, Kensou, pero lo dice en forma bromista lo que no debió haberla enfadado sin embargo.

- "Nmm... estamos bien, adiós." – dijo Akuma en el mismo tono monótono dándose la vuelta.

- "¡Espera!" –brrrr, si esos ojos me estuvieran mirando a mi... yo no hubiera podido seguir hablando - "Tu no... umm, ¿Los demás están contigo?" – Jackie es mucho más valiente de lo que aparenta.

- "Morikiyo, Canfield, Narugawa y Leviatan están aquí, también encontramos a Mukamari y Akimura" – mencionó los apellidos de Yumi, Azael, Arizu, Gad y Ryoky... pero no estoy muy segura de quien fue la ultima persona que nombró y en todo caso... ¿por qué no simplemente llama a todos por su nombre?

- "Pensé que habías dicho que los que tenían su emblema no necesitaban volver" – Jackie suena un poco confundida... y yo estoy aun más porque no entiendo de que estoy hablando.

- "fue su decisión" – jeje, creo que si yo fuera un dibujo, tendría un enorme signo de interrogación en mi cara.

- "Ah..." – Jackie y Kensou parecen saber de que están hablando ¿por qué será que me siento excluida? - "habías dicho que Miyaru también debía volver, pero no la mencionaste ¿no está con ustedes?" – Jackie suena preocupada de nuevo... creo que no debí haberme dormido en la reunión que hicieron cuando volvimos a casa ¡es que en verdad extrañaba mi cama!!

- "Aun no la hemos encontrado. Pero seguimos buscándola... ustedes no se preocupen por eso, solo ocúpense de llegar con Hiro y los demás en el menor tiempo posible"

- "¿y como vamos a encontrar a Natachan?" – argghh Jackie y Kouryuu, upps quise decir Akuma son muy serias... hablan como si todo fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

- "Probablemente esté viajando con Hiro, deja de preocuparte por eso y solo.." – ¡hay, ya no lo soporto!!

- "Si ya lo sabemos! Solo ocúpense de reunirse con los demás!!" – digo en tono aburrido interrumpiéndola efectivamente. De inmediato mis palabras provocan una reacción en el rostro que yo consideraba inexpresivo hasta ahora que me mira como si quisiera y pudiera matarme ¿pero que querían que hiciera? No soporto tanta seriedad!!

- "Kouryuu, puedo preguntarte..." – las palabras de Jackie hicieron que desviara su atención de mi quitándome un gran peso de encima - "¿por qué dejaste a Lady_Devimon aquí?"

- "Para que no te metieras en problemas obviamente" – Jackie giró los ojos y se rió un poco.

- "No, en serio! ¿por qué la dejaste?" – ¿acaso escuché bien?? Jackie se rió por algo que dijo Akuma? 

- "Ella tampoco debe volver aquí" – Jackie asintió comprendiendo las palabras de la chica pelirroja, igual que Kensou... porque soy yo la única que no entiende nada?? - "Tengo que irme."

- "Adiós Kouryuu-san!!" – se despidió Kensou alegremente.

- "Si, hasta luego." – dije ya sin querer ocultar mi confusión.

- "Adiós y..." – la imagen de Akuma desapareció sin escuchar el aviso de Jackie – "tengan cuidado."

*** **** ***

Al día siguiente comenzamos nuestro viaje a la Cd. de México. Afortunadamente el tramo era más corto y esta vez Jackie me ayudó a conducir cuando yo me cansaba y/o me daba sueño... y cuando por fin llegamos yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en ultimo asiento de la vagoneta.

- "Ya llegamos!" – anunció Kensou, causando que los digimons, que habían permanecido sentados sobre mi sin moverse, comenzaran a saltar en mi espalda y cabeza.

- "¿En serio?" – preguntó gatomon por fin dignándose a bajar de mi columna para asomarse a la ventana.

- "¡Que bien!!" – desafortunadamente Chibimon no había seguido su ejemplo y aun estaba martirizando mi cabeza.

- "Owww" – dije mientras daba gracias de que Tapiamon fuera un digimon flotante, y que Lady_Devimon hubiera ocupado el último compartimento del móvil. Me levanté para darle una mirada de desprecio al monstruo azul que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo e inmediatamente brincó a la cabeza de Kensou.

- "Ahora, solo nos falta encontrar a los demás" – dijo Kensou sacando su digivice que pronto comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño. – "No están muy lejos de aquí, creo que lo mejor es continuar caminando."

Kensou, Chibimon, Tapiamon y yo continuamos a pie, mientras Jackie buscaba un lugar donde estacionar el carro. Y muy pronto, gracias a la ayuda del digivice, nos encontramos con Kanya, Lyn y otra chica que bien podía ser prima de cualquiera de las dos siendo que todas era de piel pálida y cabellera oscura. No habíamos terminado ni de saludar y presentarnos unos a otros cuando Natacha y un chico pelirrojo llegaron. Una vez más intentamos terminar con las presentaciones, pero de nuevo fuimos interrumpidos por nada menos que:

- "¿Miyaru?" – que extraño, Kouryuu dijo que ella estaba en el otro mundo.

- "Ustedes querían mandarme devuelta... ustedes, todos están en mi contra" – sus ojos se cerraron un poco y de su mano salió un rayo de color violeta hacia nosotros.

¡Woaaa!! ¿Que fue eso?? por suerte todos los que estamos aquí tenemos un digimon para protegernos. Esa luz violeta parecía haber salido de ella, pero yo se que venía de otra parte... no se, lo que pude ver...

- "Ustedes... querían abandonarme..." – una vez más ese rayo aparece y ataca particularmente a Leomon, siguiendo con Ophanimon, Renamon, Tapiamon, V-mon y Cocomon.

Miyaru luce algo diferente. Su ropa ahora es de color negro y su cabello también ha cambiado a un verde oscuro, y sus ojos bueno siguen siendo verde-azulados pero han perdido su brillo. Y la mayor diferencia es esa sombra que la cubre... ¿qué es? Y que le está haciendo a Miyaru?

- "me querían dejar sola..." – ¿de que está hablando? y porque ahora... está mirando a Natasha? no piensa atacarla o si?

- "en la oscuridad." – detesto las escenas que avanzan lentamente como ahora. El rayo se desplaza lentamente por el aire, no quiero ver.

- "Nooo!!" – ¿Jackie? Jacqueline? Esa chica si se había tardado en estacionar el carro!! Y ahora ella estaba protegiendo a Natasha. Que alivio. Pero el rayo nunca las alcanzó. Miyaru estaba siendo detenida por Lady-Devimon. ¿Quien diría? el digimon de Kouryuu ahora nos está defendiendo.

Aunque no hizo un gran trabajo de eso.. ¿porque será que las balas perdidas siempre caen sobre mi?

*** **** ***

Linnda terminó su relato con esas palabras e inmediatamente le pasó el micrófono a Miyaru. La chica de cabellera verde miraba apenada a la joven de ojos color ámbar, y murmuró –"Perdóname" – que solo alcanzó a oírlo la persona a la que le pedía disculpas.

- "No hay nada que perdonar... todo eso ya está olvidado y en el pasado!" – Linnda le respondió sonriendo.

- "Eso significa, que el rayo que lanzó Miyaru... ¿te pegó a ti?" – Arizu razonó un poco las ultimas frase de su amiga con preocupación.

- "No solo a ella, también nos alcanzó a mi y a Jacqueline" – explicó Kanya.

- "Y el burro por delante ¿no Kanya?" – murmuró Arizu dándole un ligero golpe. La chica de brillantes ojos azules respondió sacando la lengua.

Miyaru agachó la cabeza una vez más, aunque sus amigas lo tomen todo a broma ahora, ella aun se sentía apenada por lo que había hecho.

- "Pero nosotros sabemos que no fuiste tu Miyaru... así que no estamos enojadas contigo, además como dice Linnda todo eso quedó en el pasado." – dijo Jackie al notar la triste expresión facial de Miyaru.

- "Pero ya en serio... que era esa cosa?" – por primera vez en largo tiempo la curiosidad del genio japonés ganó lo mejor de el y terminó haciendo la pregunta que los tenía intrigados a todos... ¿quien era su enemigo?

*** **** ***

Adoro mis patéticos intentos de finales dramáticos. Que son en realidad muuy patéticos. Pero se que ustedes los adoran... o los odian?? Como sea dejen sus comentarios quejas y tomatazos en el clásico sistema de review o mándenme un e-mail a i_luv_flames@yahoo.com

Ja ne!!

Linnda.


	14. Capítulo 12

__

* Los personajes del fic están todos relajados en la habitación de LA MOSCA *

****

DARLA: que creen que están haciendo? vuelvan a trabajar en la historia ahora

****

MIYU: mira que no somos tus esclavos, y tu no eres nuestra dueña!!

****

DARLA: (con varias venas hinchadas en la frente) pero mira que estas en mi casa, y tengo permiso para hacer con ustedes lo que quiera!!

****

MIYU: menos molestarnos, así que atiéndenos bien que somos invitados

****

DARLA: estoy más que feliz que este fic se acaba pronto y no voy a tener que volver a verlos!!

****

MIYU: eso crees tu!! nosotros volveremos.. por ti!!

****

DARLA: huuy mira que tengo miedo...

****

NAKURU: pues deberías!! Porque tardaste tanto en actualizar?

****

DARLA: err... es que... umm _* sale corriendo *_

__ ****

DARLA: _* Ocultándose bajo el escritorio *_ Mil disculpas!! Sorry por la tardanza! _* vuelve a esconderse bajo el escritorio *_

****

* OSCURIDAD Y MISTERIO *

Volví a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme en el suelo húmedo de una habitación formada únicamente por cuatro paredes de piedra sin ventanas y una sola puerta a través de la cual pasaba un poco de luz... e inmediatamente comienzo a llorar, pero no por el aspecto del lugar en que ahora me estoy, sino por la pesadilla de la que acaba de despertar...

__

Resentimiento y miedo... A que? De estar solo... Planeaban abandonarme? Quien?

Estos sentimientos no eran míos, y sin embargo no podía sacarlos de mi corazón. Me hacían sentir dolor y odio hacia las personas que supuestamente me habían abandonado. El dolor era demasiado, y mientras más trataba de resistirme a estas emociones el malestar que me causaba era más intenso. Así que opté por dejarlas fluir y esperar a que desaparecieran con el tiempo.

Inmediatamente otra fuerza tomó control de mi.

Y pude verlo todo. Entonces me arrepentí de no haberme resistido. Ya no podía volver a tomar control aunque quisiera, le había dado el poder sobre mi a algo que me hizo ver las cosas desde el fondo de mi mente sin poder hacer nada más que observar.

Pronto me pude ver a mi misma peleando contra varios digimons, unos muy familiares como Calumon, Tapiamon, Renamon, y Cocomon y otros 3 que no conocía. Los venció a todos, me impresionaba la fuerza que tenía y la facilidad con la que podía bloquear sus ataques. Pero lo que en verdad me impresionó (y me hizo recordar que estaba posesionada por algo) fue una esfera de pura energía... oscura. Pude sentir como la mano con la que sostenía aquello estaba fría y quemaba a la vez, no era una sensación agradable.

Afortunada/desafortunadamente no tuve que soportar por mucho tiempo. Lancé esa cosa hacia los digimons y ninguno volvió a ponerse de pie después de eso.

Me sentí aliviada pensando que todo había terminado. Pero entonces mi vista se fijó en las chicas. Kanya, Lyn, Natasha y Linnda. Estuve tan cerca de tener mi libertad pero al verlas el odio y el resentimiento volvieron a crecer y el espíritu que me había poseído otra de esas esferas se concentró en la palma de la mano, y entendí lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

No podía permitirlo. Tenía que detener- me, al menos retener esta cosa en mi mano por un tiempo para darles oportunidad de protegerse. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer la esfera salió disparada de mi mano.

Seguí su trayectoria con horror y desesperación. No podía gritar, no podía reaccionar, no podía ponerme histérica, solo podía ver como esa cosa chocaba con...

¿contra el suelo?

Mi vista se desvió entonces. No, la cosa que me controlaba volteó a ver a alguien que sujetaba el mismo brazo que había lanzado aquella esfera.

¿Lady Davimon?

Yo comencé a sentir pánico. Pero quien sea que me estaba controlando no sentía temor de enfrentarse a ella y la atacó sin dudar un momento y pronto vi al digimon que temía cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Mi vista se volvió a las chicas. Jackie, Kanya y Linnda estaban en el suelo también inconscientes ¿Qué rayos hizo esta cosa?

- "Con estos es suficiente" – escuché mi voz murmurar esas palabras y entonces todo se volvió oscuro. 

*** **** ***

- "En verdad lo siento mucho" – repitió Miyaru.

Al ver la expresión de arrepentimiento y tristeza en el rostro de Miyaru, Jacqueline alzó ambas manos y comenzó disculparla rápidamente - "Oye esta bien, la verdad es que ya ni me acordaba en serio!" – mientras Linnda y Kanya le hacían coro.

- "aun así lo-" – pero antes de que terminara Kanya se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- "si vuelves a decir 'lo siento' 'perdóname' o si vuelves a lamentarte me voy a encargar personalmente de que _LO SIENTAS _Miyaru" – le advirtió la chica sonriendo pero con una mirada seria - "Ahora por favor continua con tu relato alucin." – Miyaru sonrió al escuchar eso.

- "Yo aún creo que está mintiendo... ¿cómo es que no pudo distinguir si se trataba o no de un sueño?" – dijo Kouryuu.

Miyaru agachó la cabeza ocultando su mirada bajo unos cuantos mechones de cabello suelto – "El último lugar donde recordaba haber estado era un parque, sentada en una banca… esperando a alguien. Entonces supuse que me había quedado dormida y algo había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo que me transportó al lugar en que estaba al despertar" - Kouryuu la miró con desconfianza, lo que la hizo acreedora de varias miradas de regaño. La joven pelirroja las ignoró todas y fue a sentarse cerca de la puerta.

*** **** ***

Pasó un tiempo y luego comencé a tranquilizarme. Solo fue un mal sueño. Una pesadilla. Nada que pueda afectarme en realidad.

Verdad?

Pero la había sentido tan real…

Lentamente fui olvidándome de las emociones transmitidas por mi sueño hasta que se convirtieron en un recuerdo distante.

Y mi curiosidad por otras cosas comenzaba a crecer. Por ejemplo la pregunta de los mil dólares - "¿Dónde rayos estoy?"

Acababa de decir eso cuando escuché un movimiento a mi derecha. Volteé de inmediato pero no pude distinguir nada. La poca luz que pasaba por debajo de la puerta no era suficiente para ver claramente así que opté por acercarme lentamente guiándome con una mano que sostenía contra la pared.

Mientras me acercaba comencé a escuchar una respiración que me puso nerviosa por un momento pero pronto volví a armarme de valor y seguí avanzando. Escuché movimiento muy cerca de mí e inmediatamente me detuve.

Valor, Miyaru, valor.

__

Si te quiero ver teniendo valor cuando esa cosa te ataque.

Hay Dios porque oigo voces tan pesimistas.

Después de un largo tiempo sin oír un ruido, me digné a continuar avanzado. Después de todo esta habitación no es tan pequeña como creía.

__

Habitación? yo no la llamaría así. No hay nada aquí adentro. Ni una cama, ni un buró, ni una silla… Nada!

Eso no importa. Hay algo aquí y quiero saber que es? Tal vez se trate de Mistiomon.

__

O tal vez, sea Lady Davimon.

Y para no tener dudas, voy a averiguar antes de sentir pánico.

Pero cuando doy el siguiente paso mis pies chocan con algo, lo que me asusta –de por si ya tenía piel de gallina- entonces pierdo el equilibrio y caigo justo sobre esa cosa que había escuchado respirar.

Ahora soy yo quien está conteniendo la respiración y en cuanto me recupero de la sorpresa doy un salto para separarme de… esa cosa en el suelo que pronto comienza a moverse. Me vuelvo a quedar inmóvil mientras escucho los ruidos que esa cosa está haciendo.

- "Baaa… buaaaaa… ughhhh… ¿dónde…? que rayos? donde estoy?" – esa voz!

- "Kanya?" – que alivio, aunque estoy un poco decepcionada porque no es Mistiomon definitivamente ella es mucho mejor que Lady Davimon.

La otra persona con la que comparto esta… habitación vacía se había quedado en silencio por un momento antes de atrever a hablarme - "… Miyaru?"

- "No sabes que alivio me da saber que eres tu…" – comencé a hablar rápidamente porque aun estaba nerviosa y con exceso de adrenalina que mi cuerpo había producido para correr si era necesario.

Kanya no dijo nada solo la escuché ponerse de pie en silencio. – "… por un momento pensé que era uno de esos monstruos que nos quieren atacar y -" – en eso ella puso sus manos en mis brazos y me empujó contra la pared.

- "¡En que estabas pensando!!" – uh?

- "¡Contéstame! porque lo hiciste?" – yo no tenía idea de que estaba hablando. Pero lo que si sabía es que nadie podía tratarme de esa manera ¡yo no le he hecho nada para que se me trate así!

Así que me la quité de encima dándole un buen empujón que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentada en el suelo.

- "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" – le dije en tono amenazador y créanme soy buena para amenazar.

- "¿Que pasó contigo Miyaru?" – me preguntó ella. Su voz sonaba preocupada.

- "¿Qué pasó con…? que pasa contigo? tu eres la que me atacó sin motivo"

- "¡No me digas que ya se te olvidó lo que hiciste!"

- "¡Obviamente!"

- "Peleaste contra nosotros y atacaste a nuestros digimons!!"

¿Ah si? - "¿Cuándo hice eso?" – grité enfadada. Como detesto que las personas me levanten falsos o que hablan por hablar.

- "Cuando estábamos en México."

¿Qué? – "..."

- "¿En verdad no recuerdas? "

__

... la atacó sin dudar un momento y pronto vi al digimon que temía cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Mi vista se volvió a las chicas. Jackie, Kanya y Linnda estaban en el suelo también inconscientes ¿Qué rayos hizo esta cosa?…

- "Por favor, dime que pasó…" – Kanya, siendo Kanya no desaprovechó la oportunidad de soltarse hablando. Me contó entonces con detalle lo que casi había olvidado, lo que me había hecho llorar al despertar y que me había convencido de que era solo una pesadilla.

… entonces no fue un sueño…

__

Así parece.

- "…"

- "¿es en serio? no recuerdas haberlo hecho"

Quería volver a llorar, pero no tenía caso... – "No." – rayos mi voz salió muy quebrada, espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

- "no te creo" – tanto por compasión... ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo difícil que es aceptar la verdad.

Me tallé los ojos y en tono más natural le respondí. - "Dime algo Kanya, tu crees que si yo hubiera hecho eso, ¿después iría y me encerraría contigo?"

- "Uh… creo que no."

- "Definitivamente no! Algo me estaba controlando en ese momento… esa cosa… lo que fuera, tenía sentimientos y estaba molesto por alguna razón."

- "¿Molesto? tu dijiste algo… es decir" – y en una voz dramáticamente fingida agregó - "ESA COSA" – rayos esta niña no quiere creerme – "dijo algo de que todos estábamos en tu contra, que queríamos abandonarte" – A mi? No. A _el_. Estaba hablando de si mismo... no de mi.

- "Era _el_ quien se sentía solo…"

- "¿Pero porque te usó a ti para atacarnos?" – Aun no me crees? Verdad?

- "Tal vez no posee un cuerpo…"

- "¿Quieres decir que es un espíritu? como un fantasma?" – yo solo alcé los hombros pero luego recordé que ella no podía verme.

- "No lo sé, tal vez..." - 

- "Sabes que no te creo verdad" - como si necesitara que respondiera eso – "¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?"

- "Es obvio, tenemos que salir de aquí" – le dije una vez más molesta con ella, pero aun más molesta conmigo. No fue un sueño. En verdad me enfrenté a ellas y es lógico que ahora no confíen en mi. Aun así...

- "¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?" – hacer que? _Salir de aquí. _Ah sí.

- "No se…" – _sigue así de antipática y callada… de seguro así recuperas su confianza. _Silencio!!

- "Entonces tenemos que pensar en algo..." – dijo algo más pero yo me dispuse a ignorarla.

Después de eso permanecimos calladas durante un largo tiempo durante el cual yo seguía lamentándome y sintiendo culpable.

__

Dios, esto es patético. Sintiendo lástima de si misma. Como se llama eso? se me ha escapado la palabrita esa...

Silencio!!

Extrañamente la voz pesimista en mi cabeza se quedó callada. Entonces pude escuchar un ruido que venia del otro lado de la puerta.

Me acerqué a Kanya y empuje uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención – "Miyaru ¿Qué- me quedé dormida yo lo..." – ughh? Dormida? Y yo que creí que estaba pensando en una forma de escapar. Puse una mano sobre su boca para que dejara de hacer ruido y moví su cabeza para que viera a la puerta.

A través de la pequeña entrada de luz bajo la puerta pudimos observar una sombra que había bloqueado parte de la luz.

Se detuvo frente a nuestra puerta.

- "Esta es nuestra oportunidad, atacamos a quienquiera que sea y salimos de aquí" – murmuró Kanya. Y yo volteé a verla horrorizada.

- "pero ni siquiera sabemos contra quien no estamos enfrentando, Kanya. No podemos atacarlos así como así. ¿Qué tal si son más fuertes que nosotros?"

- "¿Pero que tal si no?" – ¿pero que probabilidades hay de que sea como ella dice? quería alegar con ella un poco más, hacerla entrar en razón pero ya se había movido hacia la puerta.

Ignorando todos mis pensamientos pesimistas que me gritaban que esto era una mala idea la seguí y me puse a un lado de ella junto a la puerta.

- "Lista…" – _claro, estoy lista para morir… espera un momento NO! no lo estoy!!_

- "Aquí viene…" – _comienza a rezar para que tu alma no se vaya al purgatorio._

La puerta se abrió y la inadvertida figura apenas dio un paso dentro de nuestro cuarto oscuro cuando Kanya dejó escapar un grito de furia y se lanzó contra la figura. Yo por mi parte me quedé inmóvil observando y desde mi lugar pude ver el rostro de esta persona ahora visible gracias a la luz de afuera…

¿Como es posible?

- "Ahhhhh!!" – gritaron ambos, Kanya había derribado al desafortunado que ahora trataba de cubrirse lo mejor posible de sus continuos golpes.

- "Déjense de tonterías" - aproveché el momento para salir de la habitación y encontrarme con otro personaje conocido... Akuma.

Kanya volteó hacia la puerta nuevamente y volvió a gritar –"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"- esta niña no conoce la discreción, pero yo me estoy preguntando justamente eso.

- "Pretendíamos salvarlas… pero pensándolo bien merecen quedarse justo donde están." – dijo Gad.

Kanya volteó a ver al joven sobre el cual seguía montada y sosteniendo un puño muy cerca de su cara. – "Aaah!! Gad! lo siento mucho!! fue un accidente no sabía que eras tu, de haber sabido no..." – vinieron a salvarnos? Gad y Akuma?

Si mi memoria no me falla Akuma era la persona menos favorita de Gad cierto? Como es que ahora trabajan juntos... no que sea una malagradecida, estoy mas que feliz que vengan a salvarnos pero... esto es extraño.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida en realidad?

- "Guarden silencio." – dijo Akuma alzando la voz, Kanya parecía estar a punto decir algo más pero la pelirroja solo se volteó a ver por encima de mi hombro, y después murmuró – "Alguien se acerca"

Todos nos quedamos callados para escuchar mejor, pero no pudimos escuchar nada, al menos yo no - "Yo no escucho nada" – ni Kanya.

- "Schh!" – le dijo Gad que ya estaba de pie y viendo en la misma dirección que Akuma.

- "¿Puedes escuchar algo?" – preguntó Kanya pero Gad no le respondió y en lugar de eso le volvió a tapar la boca y la empujó dentro de la habitación de donde acabábamos de salir, Akuma y yo los seguimos.

- "¿Prometes guardar silencio?" – ahora no podía ver mucho pero bien podía imaginar a Kanya molesta por el trato tan infantil que le estaban dando. Me hubiera reído de no ser porque eso llamaría la atención, pero no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Akuma estaba vigilando la puerta casi cerrada. – "Aquí vienen" – susurró ella y por un momento tuve una especie de Deja vu. ¿Acaso piensa saltar sobre ellos y comenzar a atacarlos como Kanya? Eso sería muy extraño...

Unos segundos después, pude escuchar el sonido de paso que se acercaban acompañados de un ligero temblor del suelo ¿temblor? De que tamaño era esa cosa.

Esto me recuerda la película de los dinosaurios.. ¿cómo se llamaba? Umm... piensa, piensa, en cualquier cosa menos en ese temblor y ese sonido que se hace cada vez más fuerte!! Cerré mis ojos y esperé a que todo pasara...

En lugar de eso, los pasos se detuvieron. Y una voz comenzó a gritar alarmada – "¡Growlmon! Growlmon! Growlmon! A donde vas?" – extraño... esa voz me parece familiar...

- "Yo voy a ver a los niños..." – respondió una voz grave y gruesa que aturdió mis tímpanos, estoy segura que semejante voz corresponde a semejantes pasos y semejante tamaño. Afortunadamente yo no podía verlo, si no estoy segura que hubiera gritado – "... es que tengo curiosidad de-" – de que?? de a que sabemos, de si nos puede pasar con un mordisco? Me tuve que quedar con la duda y aceptar las monstruosas ideas que venían a mi mente porque el digimon que le acompañaba lo interrumpió.

- "Esos niños no valen la pena lo único importante aquí son los digimons, son ellos los importantes ¿recuerdas?" – se escuchó un silencio y después el temblor y los pasos fueron disminuyendo de intensidad hasta que por fin dejaron de escucharse - y sentirse.

Akuma abrió la puerta y todos salimos al pasillo apresuradamente. - "Bien, espero que sepan como salir de aquí porque no quiero encontrarme con ese monstruo ni por casualidad" – dijo Kanya un poco histérica.

- "Tranquilícense, yo voy a ayudarles a salir de aquí..." – esa voz. Es la misma que estuvo hablando con Growlmon ¿por qué me suena tan familiar?

Al menos no tuve que preguntarme eso por mucho tiempo, porque al voltear me encontré con Mistiomon acercándose a mi - "¿Y tu qué haces tu aquí?" – ughh... eso no sonó muy cariñoso verdad?

- "Me alegra ver que estas bien, Miyaru" – la figura oculta bajo una manta me abrazó y yo lo miré confundida.

- "¿Que haces aquí?" – repetí pero Mistiomon no me respondió.

- "Síganme, voy a sacarlos de aquí ahora." – mi digimon comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, yo estaba por seguirlos cuando la voz de Akuma me hizo voltear.

- "Esperen un momento" – y ahora que? - "aun falta encontrar a Carter y a Delatov" – Jackie y Linnda? Y ellas como llegaron aquí?

__

Creo que tu tuviste algo que ver con eso.

¿Tu crees?

Aunque eso tiene sentido. Kanya, Linnda y Jacqueline estaban inconscientes... al igual que todos los digimons. ¿Acaso los trajo a ellos también?

__

... querían abandonarme...

¡Eso es!! _El_ se siente solo! Si tan solo supiera quien es _El._

*** **** ***

Ughh... sin comentarios...

__

* LA MOSCA sale corriendo rápidamente mientras esquiva tomates podridos *

Ja matta ne!!

****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 


End file.
